


The art of alchemy

by noel2236



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236





	1. 1

第一章

 

 

割草机开过的地方卷起碎裂的青草，带出清新和浸着些许甜味的草香，如果说这个枯燥的工作有一丝不无聊的地方，那就是只有这种时候能闻到的青草味道了。Metallica的《Unforgiven》刚刚播放结束，在下一首歌响起来之前的短暂安静里，Dean注意到房屋中介又带着顾客打开了隔壁小屋的房门，热情地将人迎进屋里，嘴里说的八成还是Dean都快能背下来的那套——“成熟社区，友善邻居，交通便利，户型漂亮，维护良好，光线明亮”之类的，Dean觉得自己应该问问Balthazar需不需要他去打工，他有双球鞋想买很久了。

等他停下割草机，开始把碎草装起来时，Balthazar带着他那烦人的笑容和口音和他打了个招呼。“嘿！Dean！”

又来了。Dean摘下耳机走了过去，“怎么了？”

“这位是很可能要成为你家邻居的Novak先生，他想和你聊几句。”

“打搅你了，Dean，”看起来不到三十岁的Novak先生有着微乱的黑发和他所见过的最蓝的眼睛，只是神情似乎有种天然的不安，像是防备着大型动物的小兔子。“你在这边住很久了吗？”

“差不多十年吧，”Dean说，“算不上这里的老住户。”

“你就算是出生在这里也算不上‘老’住户的，”Balthazar笑着说，带着他特有的鼻音，“不过我猜你和弟弟还算喜欢这儿？”

“你说的好像Sammy有什么选择似的，他跟着我们搬来这里时才一岁多。”Dean有点压抑不住自己的烦躁，他这个年纪的男生总觉得自己有更重要的事情要干，最烦的就是无聊的成年人拉着他问东问西。

Novak先生似乎注意到了他的态度，抿住嘴唇咽下了一个没有说出口的提问，只是看了Balthazar一眼。Dean突然意识到这可能是Balthazar带过来的顾客里他看起来最顺眼的一个了，干净清爽，温和安静，穿着合身的黑色西装，不像之前的都有各种各样的毛病，如果他能挑邻居，Novak先生这样的显然是不错的选择。

“不过这里确实不错，附近什么都有，学校，餐馆，药房，干什么都很方便。”Dean补了一句。要是因为他的态度不好而错过了这样的邻居就不大好了，不为别的，Sammy还小呢。Balthazar对他偷偷露出了赞许和鼓励的神色，示意他继续。“周围的邻居也还行，没有什么半夜练摇滚的和地下室种大麻的。”

Balthazar警告地看了他一眼。

Dean耸了耸肩，明明他的坦诚换来了Novak先生的一个微笑，难不成还要他真的巧舌如簧鬼话连篇不成？

这时候，另一个人从隔壁屋子里走了出来，是之前和Balthazar进屋的另一个顾客。可随着对方越走越近，Dean能看出来他和身旁的Novak显然是一家人。相似的但是更加乱一些的黑发，蓝得沁人心脾的眼睛，只是表情严肃，身量较小，年纪似乎和Dean差不多大。

“我觉得这里很好，”蓝眼睛的男孩用似乎处在变声期的低哑声音郑重地说。Novak先生搂住他的肩膀点了点头，然后望向了Dean，“Castiel，这是住在隔壁的Dean，Dean，这是我的孩子Castiel。”

“你好，Dean。”Castiel礼貌地说。

“嗨，”Dean随意地点了点头，觉得对方估计是书呆子类型，属于在学校里很难和自己有交集的那一类。

“你们一定会成为好朋友的。”Balthazar哪壶不开提哪壶。Dean真的开始无聊了，“我得去把草收拾一下。”

“草的味道很好闻。”Castiel说，“我很喜欢被割下来的青草味道。”

“谁不是呢。”Dean说着转过了身。

等他收拾好碎草，把割草机推回储物间，进屋从冰箱里拿出一瓶可乐时，他听到脚步声从楼上有些不稳地踩了下来。

“嗯。”

“嗯。”

父子俩算打过招呼，John揉着没睡够的眼睛打了个呵欠，在厨房里四处张望。“你吃过早饭了？”

Dean没有回答这个显而易见的问题，他当然吃过了，就算他不吃Sammy也要吃。John开始煮咖啡，从冰箱里拽出两条培根开始用油煎，顺便加了个鸡蛋。

“Balthazar又带人来看房子了？”John瞄了一眼窗外的车，心不在焉地问。

“嗯。”

“他要是刚再带那种稀奇古怪的人过来，”John哼了一声，没有说完，但意思也相当明显了。这一点Dean倒是很确定，父亲要威胁谁的话，那一定是说到做到。

“看起来倒还行，”Dean说，“父子俩，不讨厌。”

“你见过了？”John关上火把煎好的食物装盘，“Sam呢？”

“他今天和同学一起去博物馆，”如果你能稍微关心一点的话，Dean心想，“我也出门了。”

“去吧。”John吃起了早午餐，连一句他要去哪都没问。

***

Novak先生搬来的时候已经是下一周了，同样还是周末。Sammy在门口看到箱型货车开过来时，马上扭头跑进了屋里。

“隔壁有人搬过来了！”Sammy喊，带着小孩子那不知哪来的激动。Dean忍不住出门看了一眼，不是别的，只是想确认一下是不是那位Novak先生。他站在院子里，从健壮的搬家工人中间看到了Novak先生穿着衬衫，略显单薄的身形，还有旁边更加细溜一点的Castiel。Castiel也看到了他，向他挥了挥手。Dean也稍微抬了抬手，不知何时来到他身边的Sammy仰起头望向他，“你认识他们吗，Dean？”

“算是吧。”Dean说，“你可以晚点再去自我介绍，他们现在忙着呢。”

“我看得出来，”Sammy显得很老成地说，“我们要不要给他们准备点礼物？”

“看老爸咯。”Dean说着进了屋，不知道自家老爹有没有这份热情，不管怎样，别指望他像个主妇一样烤个派之类的送过去，他还有作业要写。John果然也觉得送瓶酒就好，多半连包装都懒得弄，看他和税单账本作斗争的样子Dean觉得还是少拿这些小事去烦他为妙。

可是没过一会，Sammy急急忙忙地跑了回来，“那边吵起来了！”

John和Dean几乎同时站了起来，虽然John看起来只是一脸的只要别让他算账干啥都好。

“什么情况？”

“我本想过去问他们要不要帮忙的，但是门突然关上了，我听到里面吵吵嚷嚷的。”

“谁和谁？在哪里？”John问道。

“我们的邻居！搬家工人好像要他换种方式付款，用Omega的什么什么……”

该死。John给了Dean一个看好Sammy的眼神，大步走了出去。Dean好奇了起来——也由不得他不好奇。作为一个青春期的Alpha他光是听到Omega这个词就感到下腹一紧，难道Novak先生是Omega？他倒是没看出来，也没觉得之前有闻到什么，不过现在无论Alpha还是Omega都是这样掩盖住气息的，抑制剂的效果很好，虽然Dean也只是听说，自己还没用过。

“美金难道不是我国的流通货币吗？”Sammy满腔疑惑地问，“Omega不是第三性吗？上课学过的，Alpha，Beta，Omega，为什么可以当钱用？”

Dean扶住了额头，“不如这样，你在家里好好呆着，我去看看，回来告诉你。”

“好。一定要告诉我！”Sammy希冀地看着他。

Dean略微小心地走到了邻居的家门口，还没进门时，异样的气场就让他的汗毛都竖了起来，之前因为听到Omega话题而感到蠢蠢欲动的身体这时候慢慢涌起更加令人兴奋的热度。屋里的气味混杂，最鲜明的是他的父亲，他能辨认出来，和自己的很像，但是浓烈的多，像暴风雨来临之前的乌云一般死死压住了整个小屋，另外两个Alpha的气息在这样强烈的压迫感之下几乎要被撕碎，变得像苍白的烟雾一般飘摇，似乎随时都会散去。而在这之间的，是一丝甜蜜而温顺的味道，像某种花的香气里混进了一点奶油和香草，于是这让它不只是好闻，仿佛还很好吃。然而这气息也被他父亲压住了，但和那两个Alpha那种拼命想要逃开的感觉不一样，它似有似无地缠绕着他父亲的味道，像是要轻轻钻进去，在里面寻求一个容身之所。

Dean觉得裤子变紧了。他从没经历过这样的场面，也从未感受到这两种对比鲜明的气息如此赤裸地贴在一起，让血管里每一滴血液仿佛都开始了生猛的咆哮，既有挑战父亲的跃跃欲试，也有想要让香甜气息对自己的依偎和顺从。

“够了，我建议你们好好干完手里的活，然后该滚就滚。”

父亲声音里的威严此刻听来简直像碾路机一样能把人压成一张饼。Dean飘渺的思绪一下被打散，几乎也下意识地点头服从，不要说在屋里直面他的人会是什么反应了。那两个Alpha的气息完全臣服了，Dean直觉他们会非常听话，不做任何挑衅。这时屋门突然被推得更开，Dean吓了一跳，看到一个惊魂未定，衣衫凌乱的Novak先生被Castiel小心地半扶半抱着走了出来，身后跟着余怒未消的John。

“先去我家，把药吃了。你有备用的吧？”

Novak先生点点头，瞪大的蓝眼睛和泛红的眼眶看起来很是惹人怜爱。

那个好闻又好吃的味道是Novak先生的，Dean现在能够确定了，他退开一步，看着父亲带着刚搬来的邻居走进了自己的家门。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“我，我是Jimmy，Jimmy Novak。”

“John Winchester。”

Jimmy裹着毯子缩在沙发上，接过他递过来的水时手还有点发抖，John的手指碰到了他的，两个人都差点一缩手把水杯打翻。Omega的味道越来越明显了，虽然John让Dean带着Sam先去楼上待会儿，但其实最需要回避的人是他自己。继他上次拥有一位美丽而温柔的Omega已经过去了十来年，他都想不起来标记一个Omega是什么滋味了。可现在他发现根本不用去回忆，那种能从每一个毛孔散发的快感和征服感是根本不可能忘记的，被这样无主的Omega一引诱，他的身体马上就想了起来，怂恿着他干点什么。

好在Jimmy的儿子从汽车里拿抑制剂回来了，John让这孩子也上楼和Dean他们呆着去，毕竟青少年处在有些悸动的Alpha和Omega的气场间是不合适的。Jimmy打开药盒，里面除了日常服用的药片，还有一剂应急的针剂。在看到Jimmy犹豫地把手伸向内服药时，John摇头了。

“别考验我，”他说着拉过一张椅子坐在了Omega对面，拿起了应急针剂。Jimmy窘迫地看了他一眼，还带着那副做错事般的神情，顺从地卷起了自己左臂的衣袖，露出了还算结实的手臂以及细窄的手腕。

Omega的小骨架。John在心里默默咽下一口口水，撕开一次性的酒精棉包装。右手在Jimmy手背上拍了拍，让青白的血管更加凸出一些之后，他用酒精棉在将要进针的部位仔细擦拭。刺鼻的酒精味道在他们两人的气息之间像一道薄薄的壁障般出现，Jimmy因为他的碰触抖得更厉害。

“别害怕，”John温和地说，“我们得动作快点。”

Jimmy慌张地点点头，他已经完全缩在了沙发上，胳膊圈住小腿，下巴搁在膝盖上，只有左手伸出来被John抓在手里，看起来该死的柔软。John制止了自己就柔软的问题继续深入的想法，拿起静脉针筒，挤出空气，让针尖抵在了湿润而光滑的皮肤上。

Jimmy小声地抽了口气，眼里闪过一丝害怕，在John坚定地插入针尖时发出了急促的呜咽，注射针沿着血管进入的画面几乎让他的意志完全崩溃，他想移开目光时却已经来不及了。轻微的疼痛让他全身的神经都美好地颤栗，让本来就想要被进入的身体渴求得更加厉害，而在想着“进入”这个词时他感觉更糟糕了，对面男人有力的手既让他一动也不敢动，又让他想不顾一切地跪下来让脸颊贴在那只手上摩挲，如果对方愿意，他还能做更多，脸颊也可以贴在更加私密的地方。Jimmy呜咽着，感到之前被粗暴撩拨过的身体几乎完全觉醒，渴求着对面性感而强大的Alpha所能给与的一切。

但药水开始推进血管了，Jimmy痛苦地惊叫了一声，闭紧了眼睛，差点把手缩回来抱在胸口上。他从没用过应急针剂，没想到过这感觉竟然如此可怕。从手背开始，随着静脉血回流的药水简直像一道冰冻射线，强烈的寒意一寸寸地压制着身体的热度，强行冻结了Omega的情热。Jimmy不知道自己有没有哭出声来，他好像是听到了一两声抽泣，但也可能是自己因为过于难过和不适而产生了幻听。可以确定的是他确实哭了，眼泪模糊了他的视线，也让他脸颊的皮肤变得温热而湿黏。

“呼，”John拔出了针头，用酒精棉按住针眼。虽然只有几分钟的注射过程，但他已经全身是汗。Omega给他增加了不少难度，Jimmy发出可怜的声音，浑然不觉地又是啜泣又是哭叫，身体缩成一团。但好在药剂一注入血管之后，Omega那要命的气息就淡了下去，否则连John也将难以忍耐。

“对不起，”Jimmy用湿润的蓝色眼睛望着他，为自己的失态道歉，假装没有看到他腿间鼓起的部位。“我不知道这个会这么难受。”

“不用介意，”John觉得自己最好也来个物理降温。他站起来远离Omega，去冰箱里拿出一瓶不知何时有的柠檬水，猛地灌了一肚子。

“下次我一定会记得及时吃药。”Jimmy小声地说，“我没想到从伊利诺伊搬过来会这么累。”

而太过疲累让他的内分泌有些失调，他没忘记吃抑制剂，但没想起来要加大剂量。在搬进一箱比较轻的衣服时他还以为突如其来的头晕是因为长时间开车体力消耗太大的关系，而很快他就发现那两个年轻人的眼神不对，直直地盯着他走过来把他困在了墙角，在他慌张地拿出抑制剂想吃时用力捏住了他的手腕，故意让他疼得握不紧拳头，直到药片从无力的手指间滑落。

“太依赖药物也是个问题，”John哼了一声，想起那两个年轻的搬家工人刚闻到一点Omega的味道就眼睛发红的样子，忍耐力比起他年轻时没有抑制剂，或者抑制剂效果没那么强的时候差太多了。话虽如此，John也仍然感到了情绪的愈发暴躁。也许他也该吃片药，冰水虽然让他清醒了不少，但对他腿间的状况却没起到一丝缓解作用，他只要一望向Jimmy，脑子里就闪过自己扑向沙发，把Jimmy本就凌乱的衣服撕成碎片，抓住那想必也很纤细的脚踝强迫对方分开双腿的画面，而不去想这个时，他就想冲回隔壁把那两个Alpha狠狠地揍上一顿。

但他并不愿意“依赖药物”，他宁可去卫生间里把这点兴奋都撸出去。在有Jimmy残留在他身上的气味和鲜明性幻想的帮助下这没费多大功夫，John洗完手，搓了把脸，终于看到镜子里的自己恢复了往常那沉稳又略带不屑微笑的神情。接着他上了楼，三个孩子都在Dean房间里。Dean坐在床上伸着腿在玩手机，Jimmy的儿子倒是陪着Sam，似乎在给Sam念一本书。在他打开门时，三个孩子都像地鼠一样抬起了小脑袋。

“嗨，”他对Jimmy的儿子说，“你爸爸没事了。”

“谢谢你，Winchester先生。”有着和Jimmy相似长相的男孩郑重地说，“我是Castiel，刚刚没有来得及自我介绍。”

“是个天使的名字哦！”Sam补充道，“它会在星期四的时候照看我们。”

Dean在一旁发出了“你们这些幼稚鬼”的嗤笑。

John点点头，“我准备向Jimmy建议一起吃个晚饭，反正今天你们看起来也是叫外卖，不如一起，怎么样？”

“那就是说Castiel能留到晚上？好棒！”Sam高兴地说，热情洋溢得让John几乎忍俊不禁。“我们能再读一章了！”

“好的，”Castiel说，“不过外卖是不可能的。”

John在把这个提议对Jimmy说出来之后终于明白了Castiel后半句话的意思，Omega一听到外卖马上摇起了头。

“如果你们不是对披萨有特别强烈的嗜好的话，”Jimmy还缩在沙发上，但是扫了一眼厨房，“我希望你能允许我来做晚饭。”

“哦？”John倒觉得求之不得，“看来你手艺不错？”

“哪个Omega手艺不好呢。”Jimmy羞怯地笑了笑。这倒没错，各方面细腻得有些神经质的Omega对食物也有着其他两性不能理解的苛求，主要是一些香料的分量，如果是在他们情绪不稳时，多放一片柠檬香茅或者两三颗迷迭香都能让他们把食物全吐出来。“你们想吃什么？”

“想吃什么都得现买，”John笑着说，“要不一起去？我被账本烦了一周了，都没好好吃过东西，两个崽子也被连累了，今天可以蹭着你饱餐一顿。”

“账本？”Jimmy睁大了眼睛。

“嗯，我有个汽车修理厂，账目不多不少，刚好在自己算和请会计之间。”

“啊……那个……”Jimmy的蓝眼睛有些欣喜地亮了起来，“我想我可以帮忙，我恰好是个会计。”

“哈，你先想好了，我可不是什么客气的人。”John说着拿出了车钥匙，突然又想起了什么，“不过你是不是最好睡一下？我记得你说你很累。”

Jimmy摇了摇头，站起来略微舒展了一下身体。“我想活动一下，那个药还在让我不舒服，也许让我忙点什么会好些，就算不去买东西，我也打算……”Jimmy突然住了嘴，心有余悸地往自家方向看了一眼，“……去整理东西。”

“那正好，”John说，“让崽子们去弄，我们去采购，你刚过来的话也有生活用品要买吧？”

Jimmy似乎想说什么，但采购确实也是他原本计划要做的。Alpha的诚意都写在了脸上，让他无法拒绝。趁着一起出门买晚上的食材和一些基本生活用品听起来也确实不错，他脑子里甚至都列开了单子。

“好的，听你的。”他下意识地回答道，尽量把自己掉了几颗扣子的衬衫整理得更得体一些，估计再穿上西服外套就看不太出来了。对，别忘了买扣子。

John暗地里笑了笑。Jimmy完全没注意到那声回答有多么温顺，温顺得又能让Alpha多么愉悦。不仅如此，Jimmy仰脸看他的模样，在他面前不自觉的乖巧都让他很愉悦。他为Jimmy打开了屋门，在Omega局促地缩起肩膀错身而过时，感到身体在对方掠过的一瞬间发出了遗憾的轻叹。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

冰箱里的柠檬水是Sam打算吃过午饭后去前庭草坪上卖的，被John一口气喝掉了一大半。不过Sam对此倒没什么怨言，因为他根本就放弃了卖柠檬水的计划，正开心地帮忙整理着Novak家的书。

“你分得出来哪些是谁的吗？”Dean欠欠地说，拿起Sam面前的一本《Three Times Lucky》，“说不定你弄完了他们还得重新整理一次。”

“这本是Castiel的，”Sam看都没看就马上回答，指了指纸箱上记号笔写的大大的字母“C”，“这一箱都是，而且那本他答应借我看了。”

Dean随手翻了翻，果然是本讲小孩子的书，于是兴趣缺缺地扔到一边，又拿起另一本。这时Sam不干了，“不要乱动啦！这本不是放在这里的！”

“这还有顺序？”Dean好奇地看了看，“不是按字母来的？”

“是按获奖年限，”Sam把Dean手里那本《The Graveyard Book》抢过来，和《Three TimesLucky》放在了同一行，“这些全是得过纽伯瑞大奖的书，我要按年份放起来。”

“我还以为你早就不是儿童了，”Dean说，“嘿，要是发现书里夹着钱，记得分我。”

Sam看了他一眼，以一个十来岁的孩子来说，这表情挺能说明问题的。Dean干笑着离开了书房，晃悠着去了厨房，里面仍然是几个大纸箱，他稍微看了看，觉得厨具和餐具的摆放太依赖个人习惯，他还是别乱放的好，所能做的也无非是把箱子里的东西拿出来堆在餐吧上。

一个小牛奶杯吸引了他的注意，白瓷杯子上印了一个黑色小猫图案，非常简洁但很生动。Dean一瞬间觉得好像Sam小时候有嚷嚷过要类似的杯子，但又想不起来具体是什么时候了。不过印象不深的话就说明Sammy闹得不厉害，多半是父亲终于回家，答应带他去买时却发现早就被人买走了之类的事。

“你喜欢这只杯子？”沙哑的声音突然在背后响起，Dean手一抖，差点没捞住。Castiel不知何时站在他背后，距离不过半臂之遥，正用那双和Novak先生几无二致的蓝色大眼睛有些困惑地看着他。

“你吓我一跳，别这么偷偷摸摸走到人背后。”Dean把杯子放回去，转过身和Castiel对视了起来。这么近的距离对方竟然一点不自在的态度都没有，只是微微皱起了眉，“对不起。”

Dean反而不知道该把目光放在哪里好。Castiel和Jimmy那相似的脸让他想起了之前发生在这里的小骚乱，而父亲以一个相当Alpha的方式摆平了——John没有选择报警，而是采用了一种将Omega纳入保护之下的方式，让对方知道这个Omega不可以碰。想起这一点Dean感到了一丝微妙，父亲这种老派又强势的处事之道有时让他觉得野蛮，有时候又觉得非常、非常的带感。他想起了Novak先生的味道，忍不住用力地吞咽了一下，好在Castiel虽然站得这么近，却什么味道都没有。

“你是个Beta？”Dean不小心脱口而出。Castiel略微歪起了头，好像没听明白似的看着他，一言不发。

“算了。”还是Dean先受不了，从这诡异的瞪视大赛中认输投降，抽身后退。Castiel开始把堆放在餐吧上的各式餐具放到不同的柜子里，Dean叹了口气，继续拆箱，两个人沉默得就像一条默契的流水线。

“你是因为自己是Alpha所以才问我的吗？”他们暂时休息时Castiel煮起了咖啡，一个高中生在家自己煮咖啡喝还真是怪怪的，Dean更想来点碳酸饮料，可在Castiel用那个小黑猫的杯子盛了咖啡端给他时，他却自嘲地笑了笑，接了过来。

“怎么这么说？”

“只是……一般只有Alpha才喜欢这么问。”Castiel看着他说道，“没有Beta或者Omega会自讨没趣。”

是这样？Dean倒是从没注意过，也有可能Alpha从小特征就很鲜明，就算只是一群没发育的小孩子在一起，也能被簇拥得一目了然。但他这么问确实没有别的意思，只是想搞清楚而已，谁让发情期还没开始的Beta和Omega那么难分呢。

哦，发情期。

Dean又想起了父亲和Jimmy，要命，Jimmy的味道真甜，但想想另一方是自己老爸，这事儿就变得有点倒胃口，于是他强迫自己把思绪转回眼前这个不怎么讨喜的话题上来。“你听起来对Alpha好像有点意见？”

“不能说没有，但不是单指谁。”Castiel认真地说道，“只是我现在还不知道自己到底是Beta还是Omega，我很担心是后者。”

这下轮到Dean吃惊了，“等等，现在？你多大了？”

“十六岁。”Castiel低下了头，“我知道一般十二岁左右就能分辨了，但是……”

“好吧，你可真够晚熟的，”Dean努力把自己的吃惊咽下去，看着Castiel闷闷不乐地扭开脸望向窗外的马路又觉得有点说不上来的同情，“不过别担心了，你也可能真的是个Beta。”

他的安慰有点心不在焉，因为他不知道为什么Castiel要担心这种事。学校里Alpha最出风头是肯定的，连Dean这样必须把大部分时间拿来照顾Sam而不是参加学校活动的Alpha都挺受欢迎，别说其他的了。Beta们普遍低调，但论学习一个比一个强。只有Omega的处境绝对是最宽松的，无论他们做什么，大家都觉得不要对他们有要求，只要他们开心就好——

Castiel叹了口气，“我不该和你说起这个的。”

——因为不开心就不可爱了。

看着Castiel那严肃的脸，Dean突然觉得他要真不是Omega也算造福世人了。摆好了两箱书的Sam也跑进了厨房汇报进度，Dean故意把小猫牛奶杯在Sam面前晃了晃，Sam却毫无反应，只扫了一眼就又拉着Castiel要他去观赏书架上的战果，倒让Dean有些莫名的怅然。

“Sammy，嘿，来看看，”Dean不死心地强调着，“你小时候的最爱。”

Sam回过头，眼睛到处扫了扫，好像刚发现原来Dean想让他看的是那个印了小黑猫的杯子，于是他皱起小脸，露出一副“你好幼稚”的表情，“是你的最爱吧，别栽在我头上。”

“哦，这太让人心碎了，”Dean故意哀叹道，“有人不要小黑猫了。”

Sam摇了摇头，像个大人似的叹了口气，走了。Castiel被Sam拉着袖子，离开房间前却深深地看了他一眼，蓝色的大眼睛好像看透了什么，却又不肯说出来。

***

傍晚的时候父亲和Novak先生一起回来了，黑美人的后排车座上都堆满了大塑料袋，大部分是Novak先生买的日用品，一部分是他们晚餐的食材。和早上那副受了惊吓的样子不同，Novak先生好像彻底摆脱了阴影，脸上带着开心的微笑忙前忙后，切起菜来行云流水，让Winchester家所有的锅都同时派上了用场。Dean觉得整个厨房简直活像个慈爱老奶奶，连欢快的哼唧声里都带着温馨的饭菜香气。

“十年了，我第一次知道这个厨房能做出这么多东西。”John倚在餐吧旁对Jimmy说，Jimmy只是不好意思地笑了笑。Novak先生是位完美符合定义的Omega，长得可爱，味道香甜，做起事儿来即便灵巧也带着散漫天真，哪怕只是琢磨一颗甘蓝的样子也有着Omega特有的呆萌。Dean知道父亲一定注意到了，他能从父亲放松和略带纵容的微笑里看出来，这样典型的Alpha和Omega在经历了一场典型的英雄救美事件后简直像磁石一样互相吸引，接下来的走向Dean觉得自己几乎都能看到了。

于是这让他胃中一拧，心口上好像有什么东西沉沉地压了下来，让他转身上了楼。Sam在房间里安静地看着书，封面正是他之前说要借的那本，在他进屋时Sam仰起脸望向了他，“我快饿死了，太香了，我都快看不进书了。”

“你可以先吃点东西，”Dean对着桌上的巧克力条撇了撇嘴，Sam随着他的目光看过去，然后摇了摇头。“不，我要等正餐。”

Dean哼了一声，一把拿过巧克力撕开了包装，赌气般地咬了一口，却马上后悔了。这是条建达牛奶巧克力，里面裹着完全没有巧克力味还甜得要死的牛奶夹心，他拿起Sam的杯子喝了一大口水才勉强咽下去，然后狠狠地扔掉了剩下半条。

“你怎么了？”Sam问。

“没怎么，”Dean回答，“这一天就这样过去了，我觉得好无聊而已。”

“比起你平时玩一天手机或者一下午都在院子里试图单手拿大顶来说，我觉得这已经是个不寻常的周末了啊，”Sam说。

“哦，这种时候你就能说这么长的句子了？不是还不懂Omega是不是货币吗？”

话说出来Dean就后悔了，Sam一脸的“哦我想起来了”，瞪着Winchester家特有的倔强又迷人的绿色眼睛看着他，“那到底是怎么回事？”

Dean叹了口气，“当然只是那两个Alpha故意欺负人才那么说的，等你十二岁以后就知道了。”

说起这个，他想起了下午和Castiel的尴尬时光。Sam还没到十二岁，但John已经断言他是Alpha了，只是他安静好学的样子又让Dean觉得他有点学校里经常看到的Beta的特质，所以Dean还在保持沉默，免得到时候Sam失望。

“是吗？”Sam深深吸了一口气，对他的敷衍回答似乎已经习惯了，“好吧，至少我知道那不是什么好话了。啊，那是煮羊肉的味道吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

上午的修车生意还算不错，还有几个养护的，就周一来说已经算繁忙的了。除此之外还有Bobby打电话来，表示有人想要58年产的福特雷鸟。

“原厂喷漆？”John摇摇头，“不太容易。”

“倒是说了钱不是问题。”

John表示自己会留意之后，挂了电话。看看时间，已经一点多了，想起办公室里还有个在帮自己做账的Jimmy，他顿时觉得今天忙得有点不是时候。午餐时间已过，胃口小喜欢少吃多餐的Omega这时候八成已经饿了，而一个汽车修理厂的附近是别想有什么适合Omega吃饭的精致饭馆。John在加快脚步往回走之前，在便利店里尽量挑了瓶看起来还不错的有机果汁。

Jimmy工作起来聚精会神的样子和平时判若两人，会计师微微皱着眉头，完全投入在了数字里，但在John靠近时还是抬起头，飞快地笑了一下，“马上好。”

“辛苦你了，”John把果汁递过去，看到Jimmy接过去喝了一口时算是松了口气，“每个月报税的这几天简直比发情期还烦。”

Jimmy抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话，目光回避着他，神情看起来有一点点尴尬，甚至还红了脸。这个青少年般的羞涩反应让John有些意外，一般来说像他们这么大年纪的成年人谈起发情期的话题时态度应该稀松平常才是，尽管Jimmy看起来比自己要小上很多，但有个Castiel那么大的孩子，按Omega十八岁就能被标记和生育的年龄来算，他最少也该有三十五岁了。John掩饰住一个坏笑，尽量让自己不要去想也许这幅纯真的模样是Omega诱惑自己的一种方式，虽然这完全是做为一个Alpha该有的自大。

Jimmy在票据和账本上做好最后一个标记，看起来似乎完成了，只是在进行最后的检查。既然办公桌和电脑都被Jimmy占着，John便靠在一旁的工具柜上，喝着一罐刚打开的啤酒。在Jimmy望向他时才走了过去。

“我都整理好了，这些税表和支票要一起寄走，原始单据我放在这个信封里千万不要弄丢了。另外你好像一直忘了申报儿童抵税金？”

“哦……”John只有一点模糊的回忆。以前这个是Mary做的，好久好久以前。

“我会帮你弄好的。”Jimmy说着，突然欲言又止。John还在翻着理清的账目，想起Mary让他心里一阵郁结。他放下这些令人头疼的玩意，低头看着好像在期待着什么的Jimmy。

“哦！”John笑了起来，“谢谢你，我该付给你……？”

Jimmy摇了摇头，“我说了帮你的。”

“这可不行。”

“没关系，对我来说很简单的，”Jimmy不好意思地挠了挠脖子，“而且……本来就要多谢你。”

多说无益了，John凝视着那双温顺的下垂眼，在安静的对视中慢慢地开了口，“那，一起吃个午饭？”

“午饭？”Jimmy这才注意到时间，一下慌张了起来，“一点多了？怎么会？”

“你太投入了？”

Jimmy拿出手机先打了个电话，在听到Castiel说已经自己吃过了之后，才望向John点了点头。“那我们一起吃好了。”

“我去开车。”这附近没什么能吃的，虽然有家汉堡还不错，但他得考虑Jimmy是否能接受。

“要去很远的地方吗？”Jimmy睁大了眼睛，“我看到对面街上就有白色城堡？”

“你能吃那个？”

“我还挺喜欢的，”Jimmy点点头，“我不是那么麻烦的Omega，那个，发、发情期已经结束了。”

John想起来了，Mary也是如此，不在发情期的时候Omega相对而言没有那么敏感，而一旦发情期到来，他们会对突然受不了哪种香料连他们自己也不知道，所以会采取边做菜边确认的方式。现在想想，周末那顿大餐里所有的菜，都没有黑胡椒。

而Jimmy意外的挺爱红肉，John看得出来他饿了，甚至吃相都不怎么雅观。不过John发现自己并不讨厌，相反还觉得挺可爱。

“再帮你叫一份？”

“谢谢，我再吃点薯条就好。”Jimmy回答，吃饱了的样子看起来有点懒懒的。他眯起眼睛看着John，又露出了之前那欲言又止的模样。

“怎么了？”

Jimmy低下了头。

John笑了笑，拍了拍他的手臂，“说吧。”

Jimmy犹豫地吸了口气，蓝色眼睛难过地望向他，“我……对不起，刚刚不是故意的，但给你报税什么的，我看到了那个……”

“我的家庭成员是吗？”

Jimmy点点头，“我很抱歉……”

“没事，”John微微叹了口气，对Omega安抚地笑了笑。

“你……你一直就这样一个人吗？”Jimmy好奇地问。据他所知Alpha的发情症状也很猛烈，在没有固定伴侣的情况下那也是很难熬的，虽然很多Alpha会选择去色情场所找一个Beta来发泄，但和清心寡欲的Beta不同，没有自己的Omega，Alpha几乎也是不完整的。

“是啊，不知不觉十年了……”John无奈地微笑，“要赚钱，还有两个崽子，虽然我管他们管得不多。”

“Dean和Sam非常好，”Jimmy马上说道，“聪明礼貌，还……还很坚强。”

“你的Cas也是。”虽然那孩子有些John说不上来的古怪之处。这时他突然想起Jimmy刚刚给Castiel打电话的事。

“Cas今天没去上学？”在知道Castiel也要转去Dean所在的高中时John本来还想让Dean留个神的。

Jimmy的眼神闪烁起来，“嗯……Cas他，他过几天再去……有点……有点事。”

“Cas他也是Omega？”John问道。Jimmy摇摇头，“那个，应该是Beta……”

“应该？”

“嗯，他……”Jimmy看着John，好像在微微试探对方是不是可以信赖，但很快他就有了结论，“Cas和别人不太一样，他有他自己的步调。”

虽然还是很扑朔，但John知道不好继续问了。比起这个，他和Jimmy也有着同样的好奇。他确实因为Mary的意外离去而一直单身着，那么Jimmy呢？一个Omega带着一个孩子的难处比Alpha大多了，别说在好些Alpha眼里这是无依无靠可以随意欺负的标志，他知道还有Alpha专门喜欢玩弄失去配偶的Omega，因为这样的Omega不但更加脆弱，还能让他们有间接战胜另一个Alpha的快感。

Jimmy在他的短暂沉默里无措地捏着自己的手指，直到他叫人买单时才一副终于可以离开了的如释重负。比起周末的那一顿大餐之后，John感到Omega此刻保持着更加刻意的疏离。这大概也是一种自我保护吧，John想，如果不是之前自己救了他，Jimmy大概也不会轻易和一个Alpha走得这么近。

所以到底多久了呢？可以确定的是John之前在Jimmy的味道里没有闻到其他Alpha的味道，这很不寻常，说明Jimmy至少有好几年没有过Alpha伴侣了。一般和Alpha结合过的Omega会带上Alpha的味道长达四到五年，除非Omega马上又和别的Alpha在一起，换句话说，一个经历过结合的Omega几乎是总会带有Alpha的味道的，但在Jimmy身上他却一点也感觉不到，要不是有Castiel，那味道甚至纯净得让John怀疑Jimmy到底有没有和人结合过。

“我送你回家。”John一边向自己的雪弗兰走去一边说道，Jimmy迟疑地跟了上去，“可是你有工作……”

“修理厂有工人在，我一个下午不在也没事。”John打开了车门，“送你回去，顺便偷个懒。”

“第一次听说Alpha要偷懒的，”Jimmy调侃了一句，不再抗拒，而是听话地坐在了副驾驶座上。

“也许我不是个寻常的Alpha呢，”John语带双关地说道。Jimmy扣上安全带，认真地看了他一眼，“我觉得你确实不是。”

“谢谢。”John感到了莫名的开心。不，并不莫名，有Omega的陪伴本来就是如此开心。他从后视镜里看着乖乖坐好的Jimmy，看着那有些凌乱的黑发和蓝色的大眼睛，小巧挺翘的鼻子，丰润却带着少见裂纹的嘴唇，心里反而涌上了一点因为长久空虚被稍微打破的钝痛。

车子上路才一会儿，Jimmy就突然抓住了他的膝盖。John稍微扭过头，吃惊地看到Jimmy脸色苍白，身体好像也涌上一波抽搐。

“怎么了？”

“我要吐。”Jimmy说完就不敢张嘴了。John赶快将车靠边，还好这段公路很偏僻，路边只有树林。Jimmy没等车挺稳就连滚带爬地下了车，对着一棵树把中午吃的东西全吐了出来。John摇摇头，从后备箱里拿出一瓶水递了过去。

“不是说没事吗？还是你晕车？”

Jimmy虚弱地喘着气，接过水漱了漱口，又从随身的包里拿出一小瓶漱口水和纸巾，认真地清理好了自己。而在他正要回答时，两个人都发现了有什么不对劲。

带着奶油香草味道的花香味，那个还带着点杏花精油的甜美香气，像无数丝线般从Jimmy的身体上散发出来，飘摇着向四周散去，仿佛在寻找可以纠缠和绑缚的对象，而就在他身边的John不幸地吸了整整一鼻子。这次还没有其他Alpha气味的侵扰。

事情不太妙。

“John？”Jimmy害怕地瞪大了眼睛，既迷惑于自身的状态，又担心地看着脸色僵硬起来的John。

“Winchester先生？”Jimmy下意识地捏住胸口的衣服，感到心跳像喝醉似的又快又急。明明结束了的发情期突然之间来得如此猛烈，他甚至感到了隐秘部位的灼热和湿润。这不应该的，Jimmy慌张地后退了一步，使劲摇了摇头想让自己清醒一些，拼命地想要整理思绪。难道是应急针剂的副作用？还是他对针剂的反应不良？

而John已经向他走了过来，Alpha的味道也开始明晰，雪松，麝香，金属，皮革，还有未经点燃的烟草香味。这些味道厚重地把他的气息牢牢卷住，他仿佛能看到自己的气息在里面挣扎得半推半就，沸腾的血液在脑海里不断重复着让他屈从的呓语。

“John……”Jimmy最后一次颤抖地叫了出来，然后突然感到后背撞上了车体，等他明白过来时双手手腕已经被John用一只手握在胸口上，对方的另一只大手像铁钳一般扣住了他的后颈。


	5. Chapter 5

吻就像一个黑甜的梦境，无边无际地让人不断坠落。Jimmy从不知道吻会有这样的感觉，好像自己在寒冷的地方待了很久很久，突然有人拿着火把靠近，冻僵的肢体在接触到温暖时发出了几乎疼痛的喜悦。身体在暖意中复苏，感官被无限地打开，他仿佛能听到树顶最高的叶片被风摩擦的声音，能听到万物的细语，隔着鞋底似乎都能感到脚下被踩弯的细草，而更多的是一种突如其来的委屈，那种偶然被触动和得到安慰而爆发的委屈，让他酸楚地想要不顾一切地接近对方，得到更多的包围与怜爱。

“你喜欢我，”他听到Alpha用低沉的声音说道，“我能感觉到，你喜欢我。”

是的……是的……他几乎马上就要点头承认，但很快他就发现自己并不是用耳朵听见的，而是声音凭空出现在了脑海里，伴随着彼此又急又重的心跳，节奏渐渐合一。

你喜欢我，你想要我，我是Alpha，你是Omega，我们注定在一起……

Jimmy情不自禁地扭动了一下被火焰温暖得过分，已经开始发热了的身体，下腹处聚集的热度开始散发出一阵一阵美好的绞痛，只有在和Alpha紧紧相贴时才得到些许的缓解，但是还不够，他想要感受对方的肌肤，想要那强壮身体直接传来的情热和毫不犹豫的征服，如果可以他甚至想要一点点暴力，不然更加高涨的欲望会马上把他全部淹没。

我们会紧紧结合，会彼此拥有，分享一切，再无间隙……

再无间隙。Jimmy呜咽起来，翻滚的厚重情欲如同乌云，却在这一刻似乎被遥远的闪电劈开了一瞬，照亮了他混沌的意识，让他理解起了正在发生的事。

再无间隙，意味着分享一切，毫无隐瞒，不再有秘密。

可他有秘密。

“不可以……”Jimmy喘息着说，似乎听到了自己沙哑的声音，似乎又没有。不，不够大声，不够坚定。“不可以！不可以！”

他这时候才有余裕睁开眼睛，首先看到的景象让他困惑了一下，然后才渐渐辨认出那些逐渐清晰的色块，蓝色的天空，绿色的树叶，随风摇曳的树枝，掠空而过的鸟儿。颈项处传来热气和湿润的触感，Jimmy微微抬起头，想要起身却做不到了。John与他不知何时进入了树林，他躺在厚密的落叶上，手臂被牢牢地按在身侧，而John亲昵地舔吻他的脖子，在散发出香甜气息的柔软颈侧不断流连，他的腿间能明显感到对方坚硬的摩擦。

“John……”Jimmy颤抖着试图唤醒被挑起了欲望的Alpha，可对方充耳不闻。他想要抽出手臂，只是稍微动了动就马上被用力握紧。这完全是个下意识动作，John在把他胳膊捏到快断的同时亲吻也没有丝毫的停顿。Jimmy嘶声抽了口气，却感谢这突然的疼痛，他好像又稍微清醒了一些，也是在这个时候他发现除了下腹和性器的酥麻快感之外他几乎感觉不到下半身其他的部分了，他能看到自己的腿松松地曲起来靠在John的腰侧，却连让它们伸直的力量都没有，和腰部一样它们软得如同垂柳。

“John！Winchester先生！”Jimmy慌了起来，“请停下来，求求你了……不行，我不能这样，对不起……”

Alpha发出沉重而愤怒的低吼，因为突然失去了Omega的默契而极为不满。Jimmy颤栗了起来，不是害怕，而是那低沉的喘息声性感得无以复加。但好在John停下了动作，似乎在努力找回意识，双手也离开了他的手臂，转而撑起身体。

Jimmy马上转身爬起来，想要逃离Alpha。很快他就知道这是一个错误的举动，John抓住他的脚踝把他拉了回来，更加恶劣地从背后扑上了他，坚硬的性器正好抵在他的臀缝上。Alpha的重量几乎把他肺里的空气都挤出去，Jimmy发出了窒息的无声叫喊，可是发现自己一点也不讨厌，甚至想要更多，想得恨不得Alpha把他碾碎。

“不要逃，”John低哑地说，Jimmy后颈的毛发全竖了起来。但John的声音里有一部分理智，Jimmy能听出这并非命令，而是告诫。“不要突然逃开，不要挑战Alpha的本能。”

“对不起……”Jimmy小声说道，尽可能地让声音听起来不要太惊慌，虽然这完全不可能，眼下他完全是一只被狮子按住的小兔子。“我不逃，求求你……”

“也不要哀求，”John再次警告。

“好，好的。”Jimmy仍然急促地呼吸着，无措地等着Alpha接下来的行动。终于，他感觉到Alpha几乎是一块肌肉一块肌肉地从本能中夺回身体的控制权，然后再次撑起身体离开了他，向一侧倒去。

“对不起，都是我的错。”Jimmy说，还是不敢有任何动作，虽然他僵硬得也没法动作。“我不知道到底怎么了。”

“你应该去告那家制药公司，”John艰难地摸索着拿起了之前递给Jimmy的水瓶，把清凉的矿泉水浇了自己一头。“是抑制剂的问题。”

“是的，”Jimmy想要也坐起来，想要退缩着保持一个更好更安全的距离，可恢复的力气只够他面对John侧过身，蜷缩起一点点。“但是不会有律师会接的。”

“为什么？”John和他一样，试图用交谈找回理智。“难道你不是从正规途径买的药？”

“不是，”Jimmy抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，“不是这个问题。抑制剂不是这样用的，上面写了不宜长期服用……”

“你到底吃了多久的药？”John问，“你的Alpha呢？”

“我……”Jimmy被这个问题刺激得更加缩了起来，“我……”

“快说！”

“我没有！”Jimmy吓了一跳，下意识地叫了出来。

“你一直没有过Alpha？你没有结合过？”John的问题很不客气，但考虑Alpha的现状和心情，似乎也不能就此计较太多。何况一开始就是他的问题，是他的发情把Alpha撩拨成这样，却又违背天性地想让Alpha住手。

“不要问了……”太多的命令感压迫得Jimmy几乎气若游丝，他忘了John之前的告诫，再次哀求起来。“求求你不要问了……我抗拒不了，我会把什么都说出来的……”

John沉默了，Jimmy恐惧地听着他野兽般的粗重呼吸，恐惧地感觉着身体不断涌上的冲动。他知道正是因为对自己的拼命控制才导致了这样的无力，而只要松懈下来，放任自己去向John求欢的话，他能在下一秒就紧紧地抱住Alpha，让Alpha也无法轻易挣开。

抱住John……修长结实的John，温柔和粗暴都恰到好处的John……

好想做他的Omega。

Jimmy吓得抽搐了一下，右手抓住了自己的左手，用力地抠进手背。不能想这种事，他在心里不断重复，不能现在屈服，不然他会把什么事都说出来的，John什么都会知道，万一John不能接受……

“你的包里有药吗？”John突然问道。

Jimmy不敢看他，只微微点了点头。

“呆在这里，我去拿。”

Alpha的离去让他的身体愤怒得想要伤害他自己，他的手背被挠出了血，而这都差点让他无法抑制地起身追上Alpha飘远的气味。自己的气息已经像一张网一般密密地织在空气里，他对能从中脱身的John顿时又感到了无限的钦佩和敬意。

不，不要再想了。Jimmy用双手捂住太阳穴，用力地压了压。想点别的，想想Cas，想想自己为什么不能和Alpha在一起，想想Cas。

想想那束光。

Jimmy终于长长地叹了口气。John回来了，Alpha想必吃了抑制剂，气味正在淡去。和Omega不一样，Alpha的发情期并不固定，大部分时候也能无负担地享受性爱，但有发情的Omega在场就不一样了。尽管John看起来已经面色如常，但在把药片和水递给Jimmy时双手还是有些发抖。

“谢谢……”Jimmy也不敢冒险再用应急针剂了，他费劲地一点点撑起身体，却在差一点就能坐起来时失败了。John叹了口气，把他软绵绵的身体转过来仰躺在自己半跪的腿上，把药片和水依次喂进了他的口中。

“对不起。”Jimmy除了不断道歉，惭愧于自己给对方添了这么多麻烦外根本不知道还能做什么。John摇摇头，“没事了，但是你的味道没那么快散，我们再呆一会，然后我送你回家。”

“明天要去事务所报到的……”Jimmy懊恼地说，就算药片起作用，他的气味这一两天也是不能完全消散的了，这种状况出门的话简直和裸奔没什么不同。

“申请延期吧，”John说，“就算不行，你这么优秀的小会计也不会找不到工作的。”

Jimmy干笑了一声，“谢谢。”

他们又沉默了一阵，直到警察因为看到停在路边没有司机的黑美人而找了过来。

“有麻烦吗？”长得像Anthony Mackie的警官警惕地问道，身边跟着一个二十出头的年轻警察。随即他就认出来了John，John也认出了他。

“没有，Ryan，”John平静地回答，“我们一会就走。”

Jimmy没有说话，只是扭过头把脸埋在了John的夹克外套里，完全就像一个害羞的Omega正依偎着自己的Alpha。警官闻了闻空气里残留的信息素，挑了挑眉，露出了理解的神情，但没有离开。

“抱歉，你们不能呆在这里，也不能让没上锁的车就这样停在路边。”Ryan尽职地说，“如果你们需要，我可以送你们回家，并把你们的车拖走。”

John看了看这对警察搭档，Ryan是老熟人，但年轻人他并不知道是谁，想必这幅公事公办的态度是因为Ryan正在带新人。于是他决定不给Ryan和自己找麻烦。“谢谢，我们现在就走。”

然后他低下头对着怀里的Jimmy温柔地询问，“能走吗？”

Jimmy也点了点头。John扶起他，让他站起来之后先稳定了一下颤抖的双腿，找回重心和行动能力之后，才搂着腰半抱着他向黑美人走去。

有趣的是，John突然想起来之前进入树林时，Jimmy是被他扛在肩上的。

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Dean只想快点到十六岁。

他想开车，虽然那辆棒透了的雪弗兰英帕拉暂时还到不了他手里，但不管什么也比骑自行车好。只不过可想而知的是一旦他有了驾照，送Sammy上学的任务也一定会落到他头上，就像叫Sammy起床，给Sammy做早餐之类的事儿一样。

“我走了，”他在门口对睡眼惺忪地下着楼的Sam说，“早餐在桌子上。”

“Bye，”Sam嘟囔着迷迷糊糊地往厨房里走，“对了，Dean？”

“嗯？”

“你要是看到Castiel的话，能帮我问问他今晚会在家吗？我好几天没看到他了。”Sam还在困，小脸皱成一团。

“呃……”Dean有点意外，事实上他这几天也没有在学校里见到过Castiel，虽然上周末的晚餐上Jimmy是说了Castiel会和他同校的，他还心里有点烦恼要怎么在学校里和这个怪怪的人打交道，甚至担心要是被黏上了怎么办。他虽然不算学校里最酷的人，做为一个足球队的主力前锋受欢迎程度可以说连橄榄球队的替补都比不上，但他也并非没有知名度，Benny曾说过看他们练习赛的观众没有一半也有三分之一是冲着他来的，他姑且信一半，当四分之一或者六分之一好了，那也有好几十。所以如果Castiel神出鬼没地说一些古怪的话，他是要去拉回来还是装不认识好呢？头疼。

“你昨晚不是还去还书了吗？”

“是啊，但我没看到他，只有Jimmy在家。”

“行，要是看到他，我帮你和他定个约会。”Dean坏笑着说，“要借你西装和古龙水吗？”

“你快滚啦！”

Dean笑着出了门，Sammy好好玩，要是一直不长大就好了。他边走边想，来到后院去推自行车时随意地向Novak先生家看了一眼，发现刚刚修过的草坪和篱笆里有个白色的东西正映着晨曦微微发光。

“Holy Shit……”Dean看清楚那是什么之后吓了一跳，把自行车一扔就冲了过去。那是个人，准确地说是个光裸着的纤细男孩的身体，如果Dean没看错的话还有一头乱七八糟的黑头发。Dean紧张地在那具躯体旁半跪下来，小心翼翼地将手伸向男孩的肩膀，心跳得几乎要蹦出胸膛。

“Castiel？”他的指尖碰到了微凉的肌肤，让他没有马上缩回来的是触感的柔软和弹性。“Cas？”

男孩一动不动。Dean颤抖着翻过他的身体，对方柔软地在他的拨弄下躺平了上半身。没错，虽然大眼睛闭得紧紧的，但那确实是Castiel的脸，神色看起来有种奇特的安详。Dean扫了一眼Castiel的身体，发现没有任何外伤之后就赶快收回了目光，接着用手压上了对方的颈侧。

颈窝是温热的，脉搏跳得虽然有一点点快，但很均匀，强而有力。Dean这才微微松了口气，可就算Dean又拍脸又叫名字，黑发的男孩还是没有一点反应。Dean只好脱下罩在T恤外的格子衬衣盖在Castiel身上，然后奔向了Novak家的前门。

“……请问……”

“Jimmy！是Cas！他昏倒在院子里了！”没等Jimmy柔软而慵懒的声音说完Dean就迫不及待地叫了起来。

对讲器里传来Jimmy倒抽一口气的声音，然后是杂乱的脚步声，没过一会门开了，Jimmy惊慌地抓住了Dean的衣服，“在哪里？”

“后院，你家后院。”Dean马上回答。随着Jimmy打开门时，屋内Omega的气息扑面而来，让他稍微走了一下神。Jimmy看起来不太好，不是那种刚睡醒的迷糊，而是好像几天没睡一般的憔悴。看着Jimmy转过身跌跌撞撞往屋后跑的样子，Dean突然想起来这几天自家老爹的脸也不是一般的臭。

他跟着Jimmy从后门进入了后院。Jimmy扑着跪在了Cas身边，在看到Cas身上盖着的衣服时向他投来感激的一瞥，然后试图抱起自己昏迷的孩子。

“我来吧，”在Jimmy努力了几次都站不起来时Dean看不下去了，把手臂伸进Cas的肩下和膝弯里。Jimmy红着眼眶在他抱着人往里走时还不忘把盖着的衬衣拉得整齐一些，好更多地覆盖Cas的身体。因为帮忙收拾过，Dean不用Jimmy指引就轻车熟路地来到了Cas的卧室，把Cas放到了床上。

“还需要我帮点什么吗？”Dean甩着有些酸疼的胳膊问道，困惑地看着床边堆成一小团的Cas的睡衣。睡裤在下面，睡衣在上面，Cas好像没解扣子，直接从领口里钻了出去似的。“医生？警察？”

“不，不用了。”Jimmy没有抬头，只是用毯子裹好了Cas，“没有用的。”

“是……梦游症什么的？还是嗜睡症？”Dean接过Jimmy递过来的自己的衬衣，疑惑地问。这就是为什么Cas还没去上学的原因吗？

“嗯……可怜的Cas……”Jimmy坐在床边，有些哀伤地摸了摸年轻男孩的头发，然后仰起脸，蓝色的大眼睛垂得比以往更厉害，用Omega那楚楚动人的眼神看着Dean，“谢谢你，Dean，求你别把刚刚的事告诉别人，好吗？”

强烈的责任感和保护欲顿时涌遍了Dean的全身，就算他还不是个完全成熟的Alpha，一下也懂了这两性之间的化学反应。虽然Alpha看起来更为坚定和主动，但能轻易影响他们的也只有Omega了。在Omega这样的求助之下，Dean顿时觉得自己身高都快顶着天花板了。

“没问题，”Dean本想问问为什么不治疗，但很快意识到这是个蠢问题，能做的Jimmy肯定都做了。“我不会说的。”

Jimmy向他投以信任和期盼的微笑，也让Dean知道自己该走了。不过走之前他没忘了Sam的嘱托。

“那个，要是没事的话，晚上能让Sam来看看他吗？”Dean说，“Sam挺在意的，搞不好以为几天没见面是因为自己哪里做错了。”

Jimmy露出了犹豫的神情，在他坚持的目光下还是点了点头，“好的。”

好乖。Dean差点说出口来。屋里的Omega气息比他开门时闻到的更浓，虽然感觉只是一个发情后的尾香，但也足以让年轻的Alpha心猿意马。

也让他一天都有点魂不守舍。他的脑海里全是早上那一幕，Cas洁白明亮的身体在翠绿的青草上反射着微光，在一遍遍的回放中他看清了男孩细窄的腰和意外圆润挺翘的屁股，肉肉的奶油般的大腿和细长笔直的小腿，还有也许用一只手就能握住的双脚脚踝。这样的身体要不是Omega就太可惜了，Dean想起Cas被自己轻轻一拨就瘫软躺平的柔顺，好像对方的身体在自动地服从Alpha，自动地向他依偎过来。

我可是个强大的Alpha。Dean不自觉地笑了，知道只要自己愿意的话，能让任何Omega做任何取悦自己的事，就算Cas不愿意也没办法。想想那可爱的身体不甘心地靠过来，严肃的脸上被逼出委屈的神情，想想他会和Jimmy一样可怜地眼眶泛红，湿润的蓝眸里瞳孔竖得像一条线……

“Dean Winchester！”

Dean吓了一跳，该死，他还在课堂上，而他居然走神走得这么彻底。Summers先生微微皱着眉头望向他，“你在听到Walt Whitman时笑得甜极了，看来你喜欢他的作品？”

“呃……我想是的，”Dean只能如此回答。

“哪些呢？”

“呃……‘船长，我的船长’？”Dean试探性地说。这首诗纯粹是太有名了，虽然Dean也不知道里面到底写了什么。

“哦，当然，”Summers先生不置可否。Benny偷偷举起一张纸条向Dean示意，Dean读了出来，“‘亚当的子孙’？”

“不错，”Summers无视了有人发出的吃吃笑声，Dean看到Benny同样露出的坏笑时知道自己被整了，眯起眼睛射过去一道危险的目光。

“好了，我们继续来读这首，《We Two—HowLong We were Fool’d》，”Summers先生走回讲台，拿起了粉笔。

我会记住的，Dean向Benny做了拇指向下的动作。没过一会儿他的手机震动了，Dean看了看正在书写的老师，小心地掏出手机。

：怎么傻笑那么久？什么好事儿？

Dean哼了一声，摇摇头。

：没什么，你个贱货。

接下来他总算收敛了一些，把之前的反常都归咎于Jimmy那要命的甜香。

上完课练完球已经是傍晚了，在夕阳中他回了家，看到Castiel正蹲在院子里正种着一株植物。当然，好好地穿着衣服——T恤和牛仔裤。

“嘿，”Dean停了下来，单腿支地。

Cas闻声抬起了头，睁大了眼睛无辜地望向他。“你好，Dean。”

“你……你还好？”Dean迟疑了一下，用了尽量不引起误会的方式问道。Castiel站起身，向他走了过来，一直到脚尖几乎碰到他的才停。Dean不由得微微向后仰了仰上半身，太近了。

“谢谢你，Dean，”Castiel郑重地说，“很抱歉早上让你受到了惊吓，我通常很少那样的。”

“没事，”Dean挑了挑眉，“那就好，不然你最好多小心一点。”

“唔……我会的。”Castiel认真地点了点头，“Sam在吗？方便的话，我五分钟后带着书过去。”

“书？啊，方便的。”

“他想看那本《比你想象的更黑暗》，你觉得他可以看吗？”

“说什么的？”Dean问道。

“一个试图用科学方式来解释的超自然传奇故事，对于十岁的孩子来说不知道会不会有点吓人。”

“哦，”Dean了然地点点头，“只是吓人的话还好，我玩《Supernatural》时Sam在旁边可看了不少。恶魔，狼人，女巫什么的，大概这就是为什么他想看这本书吧。”

Castiel稍微瑟缩了一下，夏末的傍晚微风已经稍微带起了凉意。“好吧，我一会过去。”

“回见。”Dean说着把车推向后院车库，对明明害怕被Castiel黏上却又主动打招呼的自己感到了一丝微妙。他忍不住向后院看去，那里当然空无一物，但他总觉得Cas还躺在那里，浑身赤裸。


	7. Chapter 7

“你玩过这个吗？”Dean边打开Xbox边问。Cas和他一样坐在地毯上，就在他的右手边，对他的问题好奇地微微歪着头。在Cas把书带给Sam，又书呆子气十足地聊了一阵子之后，Dean终于忍不住把他拽到了客厅里，让Sam自己去看那本奇怪的书了。

“这就是你说的叫《Supernatural》的游戏吗？”Cas看着游戏片头问。

“看来是没有了，没事，我教你。”说好的保持距离呢？Dean把另一个手柄递给Cas，“我一直想试试双人模式。”

这是个双男主的动作冒险游戏，Sam还不够玩这个的年龄，Benny又不喜欢，所以Dean目前只有单打独斗，把2P交给电脑。虽然可以网络联机，但不知为何Dean一点也没有和陌生人一起玩的兴趣。

“我先看看你玩好了，”Cas研究着手里的手柄，似乎从来没有见过，好奇地拨弄着按键和摇杆。

“你先看也行，我快打完第三章了。”Dean故意先调到章节分数的画面，之前的每一节都是S评分，他一节节地看过去，终于听到了Cas的疑问，“S是很厉害的意思吗？”

“当然，是最高分，”Dean得意地说。Cas对他露出了一个赞许的微笑，下垂眼微微弯了起来。

Dean心脏顿时一阵猛跳。“干嘛，笑得像个猫一样。”

Cas愣了一下，然后指着屏幕里游戏角色头上浮现的“Dean”疑惑地问，“这游戏角色的名字和你一样？”

“自己取名的，”Dean回答。他当然给身为兄弟俩的男主们取了他和Sam的名字，虽然里面的弟弟是个高大的妹妹头这种事他是拒绝的，Sammy那么可爱，才不会长成那么傻高傻高的。“据说过两个月就会有DLC了，会有可使用的新角色。”

“噢，”Cas饶有兴致地看着他操纵着“Dean”走进一幢小屋，检查着屋子里的物品，压抑的配乐加上诡异的噪音把恐怖气氛营造得很不错，“Dean”走在木地板上还有嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声，让人更加提心吊胆。就在“Dean”路过走廊上的一个半身大小的镜子时，一个女鬼突然从里面尖叫着冲了出来，伴随着突然加急的音乐。

Cas也尖利地抽了口气。

Dean熟练地用道具圣水解决了她，这才扭过头看了眼Cas。蓝眼睛的邻家男孩显然被吓得不轻，整个人都后退到了沙发边缘，手指紧紧地抓着沙发套子，腿蜷缩到了胸口。Dean忍不住大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，没这么夸张吧！”Dean擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“Sammy都不像你这样！”

Cas瞪了他好一会儿才放松下来。“你……你没有告诉过我会这么突然的。”

“告诉你就没意思了。”Dean对着他一眨眼睛，“刚我真应该录下来。怎样，觉得这游戏有意思吗？”

“嗯，”Cas点点头，挪动身体又回到了他身旁。这次他双腿略微分开地跪坐在地上，又好奇又带着提防地看着电视屏幕。Dean扫了一眼他的姿势，觉得自己肯定没那个韧性，当然就算有他也不会那么坐的。

等他打完第三章第四节之后，Cas加入了他，他们从第五节开始玩起。操作还不太熟练的Cas把武器切换到小刀之后就老忘记换别的，于是总是导致了冲上去肉搏然后受伤的结果，还好“Sam”的血条要厚一些，但也没过一会儿就把两人共用的急救道具用了个干净。到了中间的休息点时，Dean对Cas露出了坏笑。

“怎么了？”Cas还没从紧张里恢复过来，大眼睛睁得圆圆的。

“去做点回血的事儿。”Dean瞥了眼血条都只剩三分之一的角色们。这就是这游戏15禁的原因了，在休息点要回状态的话可以选择喝酒，吃主角们爱吃的食物，还可以找两个Omega共度春宵。

“不会标记吗？”Cas严肃地看着“Dean”在游戏里搂着一男一女两个Omega，而现实中的Dean正在按画面提示进行着略显下流的操作，摇杆被他又揉又搓，还模拟出啪啪啪的节奏。

“这是游戏啦！”Dean目不转睛地看着。Cas叹了口气，“你看，就连游戏里也是，Alpha是英勇无畏的主角，Omega是他们泄欲的工具。”

“得啦，别这么认真，这只是游戏。”Dean有些口干舌燥，身体也略微起了反应。游戏里这种“消遣”他玩了很多次了，然而今天感觉却比第一次玩时还要刺激。他看了眼抱怨的Cas，纤细结实的男孩子微微撅着嘴唇，不满地看着屏幕，早就放下手柄的双手规矩地放在大腿上，但还保持着那个可爱的坐姿。Dean突然心软了，“好吧，你让Sam吃沙拉就好。”

Cas抿着嘴看了他一眼，“那要吃好多沙拉才能回满。”

当然了，游戏设定就是鼓励你去啪啪啪的嘛。Dean故意无奈地耸耸肩，“没关系，我等你。”

于是Cas让“Sam”吃了份沙拉，安静的屋子里回荡着嚼菜叶子的清脆音效。看着才回升一点点的血条，Cas抱怨地叹了口气，把手柄递给Dean，“算了，还是交配吧。”

交配。

这什么用词。Dean差点又笑出声来，他故意看着递过来的手柄一动不动，装作不知道Cas什么意思，“啊？”

“你来……”Cas微微红了脸，小声说道。

“为什么？”Dean继续装傻。

“……”Cas的眼珠回避地转来转去，看了他一眼又马上望向了地板。“你看起来比较喜欢。”

“但角色是你在用啊。”Dean快憋不住了，把手柄推回到Cas腿上，“快点，回满了好继续。”

Cas没办法地继续了，他照着Dean之前的操作选了一个Omega，看着“Sam”把手放在了对方的胸口上，然后QTE显示“缓慢地转动摇杆”，Cas照做了，但在看到画面里“Sam”同步地在Omega胸口上揉捏的手时他终于忍不住一扔手柄，整个人都转过身试图站起来。

“诶？”Dean笑着拉住他背后的衣服把他拖回来，“干嘛去？”

“不玩了！”Cas的脸已经红透了，眼睛羞涩得不知该往哪里看好。“我要回家。”

“别，哈哈哈哈哈，你几岁了到底，”Dean捉着他的腰不让他离开地毯，故意恶声恶气地威胁，“你敢跑，我就去学校说一个Castiel玩游戏的故事。”

Cas停下了挣扎，回过头瞪了他一眼。

“打完嘛，你看你玩这么糟我都没说什么，你真的要留我一个人玩吗？”Dean无赖地说，绿眼睛仿佛很无害地一眨一眨。Cas不自觉地看着他的眼睛，然后才垂下眼睫叹了口气，“不许笑我。”

“绝对不笑！”Dean保证般地把右手掌贴在心口上。Cas终于又坐了下来，比起刚才两人更近了一些，Dean一扭头就能清楚地看到他小小软软的耳朵和耳后一小撮微卷的头发，好想伸手给拉拉直。

终于Cas在啃了几十个沙拉之后回满了状态，他俩肩并肩地继续着接下来的游戏。Cas的操作一直在进步，最后的评分也比Dean想的要高一级。

“我还以为会是C呢，”Dean伸了个懒腰，虽然不是他每次必须达到的S级，但两个人第一次玩也不能要求太多。

“我拖累你了，”Cas看着B级评分有些不好意思地说，“刚刚我应该早点撒盐的，还有那个地上的召唤法阵我们也应该首先破坏掉才对。”

“嘿，别介意，”Dean说，“下次再来。”

“嗯，”Cas微微笑了一下，“谢谢你邀请我玩，还这么有耐心。”

“我也挺开心的，”Dean说道，随即发现自己说得是那么真心实意。他真的有很久没有像之前那样笑过了，而且Cas一点也不像之前自己以为的那么怪，Cas只是个……

只是个生病的害羞的小男生而已，说不定还是个Omega。

“我该回家了，”Cas看了看窗外，天已经完全黑下来了。他也像Dean一样伸了个懒腰，然后伸直了腿，整个人啪嗒一下趴在了腿上。

“哇哦！”Dean吃了一惊，在看到Cas不解地扭脸望向他时拍了拍胸口，“吓我一跳！我还以为你整个人折断了。”

“啊……对不起，”Cas趴在腿上，双手用力地向前伸了一下，露出了舒服的表情，“我很喜欢这么伸展自己，只是有时候忘了这可能有点吓人。”

“吓人的软啊，”Dean试着和他做一样的动作，经常运动的他虽然摸到脚尖没问题，但和Cas那个完全折过去的感觉还是不一样。“要命，做不来。”

“这大概是天生的，”Cas坐起来说道，然后露出了一个和Dean相似的坏笑，“吓到你了，我们扯平了。”

“小心眼。”Dean忍不住评价。这时，大门突然打开，John的手沉重地拍在了门框上。

两个孩子都下意识地挺直了背，Dean闻到了酒气，还有Alpha那肆无忌惮的气息。父亲去鬼混了，不用思考Dean马上就得出了这个结论，John喝了酒，显然还去释放了一把。

“嘿，”John醉醺醺地看着Cas，扬了扬下巴。Cas瑟缩地后退了一点，屁股挨到了Dean的腿，Dean马上保护性地圈住了他的肩膀。

“Winchester先生，”Cas紧张但礼貌地说。

“怎么，你不用躲着Dean吗？”John没头没脑地说。Dean皱起了眉，“爸？！”

“我不明白……”Cas困惑地看了Dean一眼，“对不起，我这就走了。”

Dean的火气一下冒了上来，“用不着，Cas。”

“我本来就要走的，”Cas安抚地看了他一眼，手偷偷地捏了一下他的手臂。“我得早点睡觉。”

听到Cas搬出了他们之间的小秘密，Dean心里舒坦了一些，他站起来，护着Cas走到门口，和John对峙起来。

John看着他俩，不知过了多久，终于发出了一声嗤笑，让开了道。Cas走出了门，又回过头深深地望了他一眼，“帮我和Sam说再见。”

“好，”Dean回答，又忍不住嘱托起来，“睡觉时小心。”

Cas用力地点了点头。


	8. Chapter 8

他听到小小的啜泣声，由远及近。可他还陷在梦境的混沌里，黑沉的睡意像泥淖般抓着他，让他想要再次沉浸，比起艰难万分的抽离和清醒来说，这么做实在是容易又惬意得多。

“Dean……”

是Sammy。

Dean一下睁开了眼睛，恍如隔世地看着夜灯昏暗光线中熟悉的天花板。Sammy在他的床边，两只小手用力地抓着他的毯子和衣服。

“Dean？”

“Sammy？”他回答，声音出奇的嘶哑，喉咙还有点刺痛。在看到他终于醒过来时Sam破涕为笑，用袖子擦着眼睛，爬上床来依偎着他。

“呃……”Dean有些不习惯地让弟弟这么做了，虽然小时候他们常睡在一起，但自打他进入青春期，他就和Sammy不住在同一间卧室了。

“太好了，你醒了，”Sam小声说，“你做噩梦了。”

好吧，看在是自己让弟弟受惊吓的份上，Dean允许了这个有点“娘里娘气”的行为。

“你怎么知道的？”Dean问，“爸呢？”

“你在乱踢，还大喊大叫的。”Sam听起来心有余悸，“爸爸不在家，我刚看了。”

Dean皱了皱眉，好吧，这倒也不是什么稀罕的事。要说噩梦的话他似乎也能感到自己有些加快的心跳和些微残留的恐慌感，可他一点也不记得自己梦见了什么。于是他拍拍Sam的肩膀，故意调侃了起来，“我喊了什么？‘天哪Sammy又尿床了’？”

“胡说，我才没尿床。”Sam不悦地说，“我听到你在叫妈妈……好像在哭一样。”

Dean的心沉了一下，他下意识地摸摸脸颊，确实感到了一点温热的湿痕，以及开始变干的皮肤感觉紧巴巴的。

“我想叫醒你，然后你突然就开始喊‘Sammy快跑！不，不要是Sammy’，把我吓坏了。”

“噢……”这确实有些吓人。小男孩一定害怕地东张西望，然后紧紧地抓着他。Dean忍不住把毯子拉好一些，把Sam也盖住，愈发疑惑自己到底梦见了什么。“看来真挺吓人的，还有别的吗？”

“还有一句‘你根本没用’，”Sam回忆道，“你说得气呼呼的。”

这种话多半是对John说的了，Dean想，有些意外自己竟然对父亲不齿到了这个地步。

Mary的死是一件全家都不怎么谈及的事，虽然Sam会问妈妈是什么样的，Dean也会和他一起怀念，但一说起这个话题John就脸黑得像泥浆。Dean只知道那是场火灾，虽然发生时他已经五岁，理论上应该记得的更多更清楚，但医生的说法是他惊吓过度所以自己忘记了，他能把还在摇篮里的Sam抱着逃出来已经不容易。John则根本不在家，回来时面对的已经是烧毁的房子，死去的妻子和惊魂未定的两个孩子。

十年了呢，Dean想着叹了口气，然而居然就连做梦也梦不清楚。

“以后还是别玩那个游戏了，”Sam说“一定是它让你做噩梦的。”

“哈，”Dean不置可否，“如果我真是被它吓到的，那我可要玩到不怕为止。”

他们安静了一会儿，Sam突然问道：“我们能不能去教堂了？”

“你想去教堂？”Dean有些意外。John从来不让他们去，对于上门传教的更是从没个好脸色，他以为Sam一直知道的。

“上次我问Cas周末能不能一起玩，他说周六要去教堂做礼拜。因为Jimmy非常非常虔诚。”

哦，这可有意思了。Dean忍不住哼了一声，知道自己老爹对于这种事的态度。当然他也知道原因，虽然他不记得火灾发生的情况，但他记得妈妈的葬礼，以及葬礼后父亲回家大发雷霆。

“上帝带走了她这种话就是狗屎，”John愤怒的咆哮言犹在耳，高大的男人丝毫不顾及用惊恐眼神看着他的五岁的Dean，一进屋就发泄起了他的怒火。“她是烧死的。就算该死的上帝要带她走，就他妈不能让她好过点？”

Dean知道父亲在葬礼上就开始生气了，在神父讲话时他清楚地看到父亲握紧了拳头，因为克制而发抖。“我才不信什么她回到上帝怀抱的鬼话！你听到那个混蛋说的话了吗？他是在威胁我！他威胁我如果不去教堂不做那该死的信徒我就不能去天堂，我就不能一起去他妈的主的怀抱，我就连他妈的死了都不能再见到Mary！他怎么敢说这种话！”

虽然John没有当着葬礼上其他人的面发作，可大家都能从他铁青的脸以及对神父的冷漠上看出来他是和上帝结了梁子的。但Mary是虔诚的，Dean记得妈妈曾经给过他一个白色的小天使瓷像，只可惜那场事故后也不见了。

Dean叹了口气。想想这么多年来John对家事不管不顾，总是让Dean自己照顾自己甚至幼小的Sammy，Dean就恨他。更让Dean不满的是John在不负责的同时还如此专制，他们连圣诞节都不能过。他甚至怀疑那个小天使的瓷像是被John弄没了的，但在他还小的时候不敢求证，后来问的话似乎又总不是时机。

他想起上周晚餐时John看着Jimmy的样子，觉得自己应该为父亲的吃瘪而幸灾乐祸才对，但他只觉得心情十分复杂。他不想看到父亲和妈妈以外的人在一起，即便那个人是甜暖温柔的Jimmy。而想想父亲的性福之路上就这么挡了个上帝，他又感到了微妙的讽刺。

“嘿，”他拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“你打算赖在这了吗？”

Sam已经睡着了。

***

所以这个周六，Dean醒得比平时要晚一些。他叫上Sam一起起来，吃完早餐时，看到了Jimmy正要去车库开车。

“Jimmy！”他隔着窗喊道，其实也没想好要干什么，只好笑着招了招手。Sam马上跑来和他做了一样的动作。Jimmy被窗户里兄弟俩一模一样的动作和神情逗笑了，歪着头也挥了挥手。

“你是要去教堂吗？”Sam问。

“是的。”Jimmy穿着不言而喻的整齐的黑西服，连头发都好好梳了梳，但仍然有几缕看起来要不安分地开始翘了。

“Cas不和你一起去吗？”Sam继续问。Jimmy错愕了一下，没有回答，反而不安地转了转眼珠。Dean明白了，马上从屋里跑了出来。

“Cas怎么了？”Dean压低了声音。Jimmy勉强地笑了笑，“没什么，他只是需要睡觉。”

“他没有又……梦游吧？”Dean说出来时感到了一丝滑稽。他们倆一个说梦话一个梦游，还真是一对儿。

“没……但昨夜……”Jimmy叹了口气，欲言又止，再开口时说的却是别的事了。“你今天会在家吗，Dean？他昨天和我说过今天主日敬拜之后想来找你的，因为下周他无论如何都要去学校了，所以想借你的笔记先看看。”

“啊，没问题！”Dean马上说，“不过我笔记很少的，我都记在脑子里，他来了我可以跟他讲。”

“好的，”Jimmy说着拿出手机给Cas留言，Dean这才发现自己没有Cas的号码。不过没关系，一会他们就见面了，也许他们学完了还能有时间玩会儿游戏。嘿嘿。

“那个，Dean，你们也可以出去找个地方边玩边学的。”

Jimmy好像自言自语般地说道，Dean差点没听清。“啊？”

“就是……不一定呆在家里，可以四处转转，喝个饮料什么的，你们两个……”Jimmy说着说着声音越来越小，然后突然意识到了什么，一下红了脸，“啊不是，你们、你们随意就好！”

Dean懂了，懂了的同时差点笑出声来。Jimmy似乎并不太想让Cas在他家呆着，结果却不小心说得好像要Dean带Cas出去约会似的。好呆啊，看着面红耳赤咬着嘴唇的Omega，Dean又感到了那种天然的怜爱。

“我知道的。”Dean郑重地说。Jimmy端详了他一会儿，肩膀放松了下来，微微一笑。“谢谢，那我走了。”

被Omega信任了。Dean心里暖融融的，甚至绅士地对Jimmy做了个请先走的礼仪手势。Jimmy再次被逗乐了，这次甚至笑出了声，一瞬间又恢复了那特有的天真萌样。

“Jimmy。”

Jimmy僵住了。Dean和他一起回过头，看到John正站在门口的草坪上，似乎刚回来，黑美人正停在路边。

“Winchester先生。”

Winchester先生，Dean想，真是走一步退两步。

“要出门吗？”John平静得很是刻意，Dean听得出来，两个人之间有种古怪的生疏。

“是的，”Jimmy不安地蹭着脚尖，“去教堂。”

John果然沉下了脸，气压低得让Jimmy更加无措起来，不知道自己做错了什么。

“我这几天一直都没看到你。”John说着，威严的目光却投向了Dean。Dean知道这是父亲想让他离开。他们对视了一会儿，Dean知趣地退开了。

“那个……”离开时Dean看到Jimmy低着头，小声地嘟囔，“关于你要雇我的事……”

然后John上前一步，挡住了他的视线，高大的身形完全笼罩了Jimmy，也让Jimmy的声音更小了。Dean有些担心也有点不悦地进了门，继续从窗户向外张望，但John和Jimmy似乎也没说两句，Jimmy就跑走了。

“咳，”Dean在父亲进屋时赶快离开窗户，装作一副没事的样子，只有Sam愣愣地看着他们，“爸，我可以和Jimmy一起去教堂吗？”

不，不要。Dean的心悬了起来，马上把Sam护到了身后。John的脸色一下阴沉得吓人，可Sam坚持着探出小脑袋，“我想为Dean祷告，昨天晚上……”

哦Sammy。

“闭嘴！”John低声吼道，打断了Sam的话。Dean感到Sam剧烈地一颤，缩了回去，怒火顿时从年轻的Alpha体内爆裂开来，让他无畏地怒视着自己的父亲。

“该闭嘴的是你。”他一字一句地说。

John危险地看着他，“关于宗教的事我以为我已经说得很清楚了。”

“那是你的事，”Dean回敬，背后的Sam不知何时抓住了他的衣服，微微发抖，他向后伸出一只手，安抚地抓着Sam的胳膊。“你没有权利这么对Sam说话。”

John关上了背后的门。

“你又有什么权利？”John盯着他，“谁要是想去哈利路亚，谁就给我滚。”

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

礼拜结束之后，人群逐渐散去，Jimmy才拿出调成静音的手机看了一眼。未阅读信息6条，但是只有一条是刚发来的：Cas说自己和Dean出门了，还带上了Sam，并感谢他留的零花钱，中午大概不会回来吃午饭。他情不自禁地笑笑，回消息让Cas好好玩，注意安全。

走出教堂门时他忍不住惬意地叹了口气，今天天气实在太好了，初秋的天空蓝得像刚刚洗过，和煦微凉的风拂过脸上的感觉十分光滑，一周以来，他第一次觉得从庞蒂亚克搬过来的决定是对的，尽管从第一天开始就因为发情的问题波折不断，Cas情况也略不稳定，但他们的新家舒适宜人，新的上司Anna也是个善解人意的女性Beta，完全没有计较他延期入职的问题，甚至还在他表现出对某个客户的犹豫时愿意尊重他的意见，不过这反而让他更加不想因为自己的事使她为难。

那个客户当然就是John Winchester。Alpha高大挺拔的身姿和似有似无的微笑总让他一想起来就有些不安和躁动，绿色眼睛微微眯起来的样子好像总在和人调情。这让Jimmy又想起了那未阅读的5条信息，它们全都来自John，让之前还处于发情期的他根本不敢打开看。至于现在为什么还不打开，Jimmy自己也不知道。他有些难过地轻轻叹息了一声，回头望向教堂内部，看着依稀还留在长条椅上的几个兄弟姐妹，看着他们在彩色玻璃透过来的柔和阳光下显得那样的平静和安详。

就在之前他也和他们一样仿佛沐浴着恩典，但还没有完全走出教堂就又想起John让Jimmy感到了沮丧。他期待主日敬拜好几天了，以为这样能让邻家的男人在脑海中停留的形象冲淡一点，可是却没有用。就在早上出门时他还遇到了John，Winchester家的男人向他靠近时他又感到了熟悉的无处可逃，而更让他害怕的是他发现自己根本不想逃，而本来打算拒绝John请他做税务会计师的说法在开口时也变成了再考虑考虑，应该没问题。

这意味着他不但要和John做邻居，每个月至少还得去John的办公室一两次，意味着他们会有好几个小时的相处，没有他人在场。下次要是再赶上发情期的话，他觉得自己多半控制不住爬上John大腿的冲动，而John只要放弃克制自己，拥抱他也完全不在话下。

那样就完了。Jimmy心不在焉地开着车，在路过一家花店时突然心念一闪，停了下来，不知为何想买一束向日葵。可在他熄火下了车，看到前面停着的是一辆眼熟的雪弗兰时，离开已经太晚了。John从花店和一个年轻人一起走了出来，手里拿着一束白玫瑰，在看到他时愣了一下，停下了脚步，而身旁那个眉目英俊的年轻人不解地看着John，又疑惑地望向他。

Jimmy知道自己应该好好打个招呼，然后什么都没发生一般地进去花店买自己想要的向日葵的，可他无法控制地扭过了脸，打开车门钻了进去。

“Jimmy！”John来到了车旁，敲了敲他的车窗。Jimmy没有抬头，只用余光扫了一眼John手里的白玫瑰。

那肯定不是给我的。

不，当然不是，Jimmy把钥匙插回去，踩下刹车准备挂档，他本来也没在期待这种事，而且这也不关他的事。John耐心地又敲了敲他的窗户，他只好降下车窗，向外望去。

John的神情里满是怜悯。Jimmy茫然又猜疑，再次看到了John身旁审视着他们两人的年轻人。对方不过二十出头，深色头发，眉目清秀，有着一看就白皙而富有弹性的肌肤和漂亮匀称的身材，腰背挺直，姿态看起来十分悦目。

唉。Jimmy扯出一个微笑，“Winchester先生？”

“叫我John就好，”John温和地看着他，“你做完礼拜了？”

早上他听到自己要去教堂可不是这幅神情。Jimmy看了看那个年轻人，知道John的好姿态不是做给自己看的。

“是的，”他哑哑地回答，“我正要回家。”

“好，路上小心。”John说着站直了身体，从他的车旁退开。Jimmy机械地发动了这辆老林肯，重新驶上了路。

差不多也就这样了，Jimmy叹了口气，咽下了想哭的冲动。果然能在发情期能抵御住Omega诱惑的Alpha并不只是定力好而已。年轻人不知道是不是Omega，但既然有了可以送花的对象，John为什么又……

大概就是怜悯吧，毕竟第一天搬来时自己就遇上了那种倒霉的事，后来又莫名其妙地发情。可他事后联系了制药公司，对方让他把用过的针剂寄回去好加以检测，顺便提供了他是不是遇到了十分心动的Alpha的猜测，因为根据他们搜集的数据来看，可以说90%的Omega都符合这个结论。

“身体总是比大脑诚实的，或者说大脑这个小混蛋故意装傻。”对方在电话里专业地说，“它知道对方和你是契合的，所以会让身体无论如何也要抓住对方，很简单的事。我这么说也许太冒昧了，但如果确实有这个可能，对方又不是别人的Alpha的话，就不要放弃这个机会，强行压抑自己对身体也有害。”

Jimmy长长地出了一口气。他也不知道他的身体到底想怎么样，在Alpha靠近时渴求的也是它，恐惧的也是它。何况，他真的不能冒险。就在周一John把他送回家之后他稍微崩溃了一下，在Cas面前哭了出来。Cas抱着他，说了无数个对不起，他好不容易才平静下来，告诉Cas没关系，本来就是他的选择，他的承诺。

“但是可能这次会不一样的呀？”Cas歪着头看着他，“不会每个人都和Roger一样的，何况他还受了恶魔的影响，John看起来好多了。”

“在那天之前Roger也看起来是好人，”Jimmy想起来仍然心有余悸，“我真的不能再冒险了，一点点都不行。”

Cas无语地拥抱了他，在他肩上叹了一大口气。

打开家门时，比起外面午时的阳光，屋里光线昏暗，空无一人。他想起Cas已经出去了，和Dean。要说的话，这也是个不太明智的举动，但Cas还小，还过着非常不容易的生活，在可控的情况下，他希望Cas能做一切感到快乐的事。

但隐隐地，他也有一点点羡慕。Jimmy软绵绵地躺在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。John的家里有着同样舒适的沙发，他窝在沙发里让John给他注射，银色的针头平稳地扎进他的静脉，他不知道John居然有这一手，然后他的身体变冷了，冷得他直发抖，好像被一丝不挂地关进了一个冰窟，不管他怎么蜷缩都没办法存住哪怕一点点热量。

他不知睡了多久，门铃突然响起时把他吓了一跳。他挂着门链打开了门，看到John微笑着站在门口。

“我可以进去吗？”

当然没了那束白玫瑰。

Jimmy犹豫了一下，开了门。John在看到他时笑的更明亮了，Jimmy这才意识到大概刚刚的小憩弄乱了他的头发。他有些难为情地揉了揉，从John的神情来看改善得不多。

“请坐，”Jimmy只好有些慌乱地说，“有什么事？要、要喝什么？”

John只是看着他，好像这个人已经脱胎换骨，一扫早晨的愤怒，全身都充满了怜悯与宽容。要不是自己才去过教堂，确定没有在里面看到John的话，Jimmy都要怀疑对方是不是突然信教了。

“洋甘菊茶。”John好一阵子才回答。Jimmy在听到时一阵愉悦，他也爱洋甘菊茶，但是……

“啊，你不会想要喝点啤酒什么的？”Jimmy有些疑惑地问。

“你有吗？”

没。Jimmy脸颊一热，不知道自己怎么突然这么犯蠢。他去泡茶，心神不宁得连手也在抖。John到底要做什么？不是才和别人约会过吗？为什么突然跑到他这里来？而他为什么就这样把John放进来了？他明明可以找点借口……

“你的茶，”他把一个透明玻璃茶杯递给John，金色的液体透过玻璃看起来像流淌的黄玉，显得过分精致，也让高大的John在拿着它时看起来有些滑稽。John穿着深灰色的衬衣和黑色的皮夹克，和平时看起来没有什么不同，棕发里的白色发丝在光线下几乎透明，胡须也一样。Jimmy庆幸自己两只手都占着，不然也许就摸上去了。

“谢谢，”John说完这句之后，两个人都坐在沙发两头，沉默地喝着茶。Jimmy想去拿几块饼干做茶点，但又觉得John不太像吃零食的类型。他想把腿缩上沙发，幸好及时忍住了。下次一定要准备点啤酒，不然实在太尴尬了。

“Jimmy，”John把茶杯放在茶几上，柔和地叫了他的名字。

“嗯？”他没有抬头，双手仍然抱着自己的茶杯，看着里面微微波动的茶水。

“你果然不记得Vicks。”

“啊？”这让Jimmy抬起头不解地望过去，“谁？”

“Vicks警官。你记得那天在树林里的两位警察吗？”

Jimmy皱起了眉，好像是有这么回事，但他当时脑子太混乱，根本没有在意。何况他身边有John，他知道无论什么事John都会负责处理好的。

“那是Ryan和Vicks，Ryan是我的老朋友，Vicks是他带的菜鸟，”John绿色的眼睛里全是奇怪的笑意。

“噢……”所以呢？老朋友介绍的……

“我去买花时居然遇到他了，那是他男朋友的花店。”

Jimmy睁大了眼睛，“啊？”

“我只是去给Mary买束花。”John的笑容消失，神情郑重而温和，“我想告诉她一件事。”

Jimmy的心脏猛地狂跳了起来。

“我想要你和我姓，Jimmy小会计。”


	10. Chapter 10

“发生什么事了吗？”Cas一进门就愣住了，小声地询问Jimmy。Dean顺着他的目光望向对方，只觉得Omega看起来还是和平时一样，平静温和，带着惯有的一点怯生生的不安，完全不知道Cas发现了什么异状。

“还好，”Jimmy没头没脑地说了这一句，眼神闪躲着两个年轻人，反而弯下腰对Sam露出微笑，“让Sam在这边待一会没问题的，高兴的话还可以一起吃晚饭。”

“我可以吗？”Sam马上开心地看着Dean，绿色眼睛里满是希冀，Dean揉了一把他的头发，“小混蛋，抛弃我？”

“那我和你一起回家好了，”Sam马上说道，还露出了担心的小表情，“我留在这里吃饭，万一爸爸又不高兴了就糟了。”

“他不高兴？”Jimmy诧异地问，“因为你来我家？”

“不是，不是，”Dean马上解释，“只是早上他看起情绪不太好，天晓得他会为什么生气。”

“噢……”Jimmy微微泛红了脸，扭开了头。Cas则看起来更疑惑了。

两个样貌相似的人的不同反应看起来本应很有趣，可Dean想起上午和父亲那短暂的交锋，只觉得如鲠在喉。多年对父亲的不满以及同为Alpha的互不相让，让他血液中的挑衅一直蛰伏却从未消失，可当他终于找到机会和父亲正面对峙时，他发现自己远远还没准备好。要不是John接了一个似乎很重要的电话被完全转移了注意力，Dean的挫败感大概要比现在强的多。当然，他也庆幸还好Cas来的时候错过了他们的剑拔弩张，否则就算以一个未成熟的，不知道自己是Beta还是Omega的，不太懂分辨气味的人来说，也能明显感到Dean在气势上的落败。他很高兴Cas不用知道这些，并且在和Cas一起去图书馆学习时顺便带上了Sam，在他喜欢的小餐馆吃完午饭后他们三个还晃悠去了公园。

夕阳西下时Dean知道他们得回家，但在确认父亲的情绪之前，他觉得让Sam先在Jimmy家里等着比较好。

“我们还是一起回家吧。”Sam拉住了Dean的袖子。

“得了，不会有什么事的，”Dean耸了耸肩，安抚地对Sammy笑了笑，“你留在这，吃你的晚饭。”

“那我可以吃上次那个沙拉吗？”Sammy卖萌地看着Jimmy，Jimmy的神情一下软了，宠溺地点点头，“好的呀，我买了手指胡萝卜，你吃吗？”

“吃的，蔬菜我都喜欢。”

“我们口味真一致，”爱吃蔬菜的孩子简直世间罕有，Jimmy意外的样子就像发现了一个小宝藏，开心得就差抱住Sam亲一口了，“Cas就爱吃肉，吃个番茄酱就当蔬菜了。”

“Dean也是！上次抱着一个脑袋那么大的猪肘吃了一整天。”Sam马上把哥哥的底也兜了出来。

“因为冰箱坏了啊，你又不吃！”Dean瞪着眼睛摊了摊手，一脸的那又怎么了，Cas则认真地表示自己是因为比较需要肉类里的蛋白质。

Jimmy略带无奈地摇摇头，“知道了，两个小肉食动物，我去做饭了。”

Sam则迫不及待地去了Castiel的书房。

Dean知道自己该走了，他向Jimmy道了别，一回头，看到Cas又在歪着头打量他，蓝眼睛里满是好奇和关切的光芒。

“怎么了？”Dean问。

“你今天一直闷闷不乐，是因为和John吵架了吗？”

“有吗？”Dean吃了一惊。他还以为自己掩饰得不错，他说笑，吃东西，给Cas补课，逗弄Sam，一直没有冷场过。甚至在他们懒洋洋地躺在公园草地上，旁边踢足球的孩子不小心把球踢过来时，他还跑过去和他们玩了一会儿，收到了不少惊叹和敬慕。

“有的啊，”Cas说，“就像一只愤怒的小老虎。”

Dean倒是被逗笑了，顾左右而言他，“嗯，我们商量一下，去掉‘小’字如何？”

“好，”Cas也对他笑了，“像一只愤怒的老虎。”

Dean配合地低声咆哮。他还挺喜欢这个说法，大型的，矫健的猫科动物，威严而致命，虽然他一直都不怎么喜欢猫。Cas被逗得一直笑，Dean发现自己也喜欢这个。

“那我先走了，一会来接Sammy。”Dean有些不舍地说。

“好。”Cas回答，但两个人都没有动，只是蓝色和绿色的双眸在不知不觉地相互凝视，好像彼此都看着对方看出了神。

***

妈妈的照片旁边多了一束白玫瑰。Dean一进屋就注意到了，忍不住多看了一会，淡而绵延的隐痛从心口泛了出来，酸楚就自然地爬上了鼻腔。Dean抽抽鼻子，叹口气，好让哀伤稍微离去。

“回来了？”John正坐在沙发上看着手提电脑，发现只有Dean时愣了一下，“Sam呢？”

“……在隔壁吃饭。”Dean本想回一句Sam想去哪就去哪，但在看到父亲和白天截然不同的平缓神情时克制着自己咽下了总是蠢蠢欲动的挑战欲望。

“和Jimmy？”John问道。Dean扫了他一眼，心想这不是明摆着的，却在看到父亲眼里一闪而过的温柔时明白了这句废话背后的意思。哀伤顿时被怒火烧尽，Dean缓慢地握起了拳头。“还能是谁，当然是那个Omega。”

如他所愿，John在他刻意表现出的敌意下沉下了脸。但父亲似乎处于一种奇怪的轻松状态，连板脸这种事都完成的不太地道。想起并非纪念日或者节日而柜子上Mary照片旁多出来的那束新买的白玫瑰，Dean隐隐觉得父亲这一天过得很不简单。

“行了，吃点东西，”John站起来下巴向茶几上的汉堡盒子一扬，离开了客厅，似乎打算去沐浴。Dean这才一屁股坐在沙发上，从盒子里抓出一个凉了的汉堡，顺手把电脑对着自己的方向调整了一下，打开浏览器想看看自己的社交账号。有人给他发了几张他喜欢的亚洲大胸女孩的图片，他迅速地向浴室方向望了一眼，然后挑起眉欣赏起来。不知怎的，他仍然心烦意乱，并没有感到平时的那种愉悦。于是他把图片删除，顺便打开回收站想要彻底清除。

回收站里有别的文件，是John的，他当然知道如此就别选清空，而是选择性地删掉自己的。他的图片在最末，就在一个叫“JN”的文档旁边。Dean彻底删掉了它们，不知为何看了一眼那个文档的属性。

创建时间，上午十点半

删除时间，下午六点。

微妙的时间点，就在早上父亲接完电话之后和他回家进门之时。Dean再次望向浴室，屏住呼吸侧耳倾听了一下里面的水声，然后迅速地把文档拷在了手机上。然后他删了图片，若无其事地把汉堡吃完，打开了那个文件。

是一份关于Jimmy Novak的私人调查报告。Dean吃惊得微微张开了嘴，马上想要躲回房间里看，又觉得应该留在这里装作什么都没发生。意识到后一个想法是多么心虚和欲盖弥彰，Dean果断地清理了自己的电脑使用痕迹，回到了卧室。

父亲在调查Jimmy，父亲竟然调查Jimmy。这个事实让Dean感到奇怪的恐慌和不适，要么John发现了他们的新邻居有什么问题，要么John是真打算向Jimmy下手。后者Dean毫不怀疑，尽管这让他对父亲充满了气愤和鄙夷。

随着对文档的浏览Dean发现它的针对性让他对后一种猜测更加确定。Jimmy出生在庞蒂亚克，父母很早就过世了，而年龄比自己以为的要年轻。因为Cas的关系，Dean还以为他多少应该和父亲差不多大，但Jimmy比Cas只大15岁，资料显示Castiel是Jimmy在十年前收养的，而Jimmy从未结过婚。

Dean诧异了，他俩看起来明明那么像，谁看到他们都不会怀疑他们的血缘关系，而如果说这是Jimmy父母的私生子的话，一个是早在Cas出生前Jimmy的父母就不在了，而Jimmy也没必要把他当成自己的儿子。

难道Jimmy在那么小的时候就……Dean皱起眉，不愿意往这个方向去想。十五岁的Jimmy，应该看起来就和Cas差不多，同样的细瘦精致但更柔软，倒是很容易理解Alpha会想对他下手，但这完全就是犯罪。带着疑问Dean继续往下看，收养Cas不久后，Jimmy曾因被暴力伤害而住院过一个月，对方是他当时的男朋友，一个叫Roger的Alpha，现在仍在服刑，调查者并没能从他那里得到就此事件的更多信息。

这似乎让情况更明晰，也更迷离了。报告最后一段指出Jimmy是极为虔诚的信徒，不知道是否和Castiel的克莱恩-莱文综合症有关，Jimmy常去的教会牧师表示因为这个奇特的病症无法在医院得到彻底有效的治疗，Jimmy便把希望都寄托在了宗教上。

难怪。Dean心想，即便是John，看到这样的信教理由大概也气不起来，只会对Omega更加同情和怜爱吧。想想父亲和Jimmy之间原本的障碍就这样因为报告里的事实化解了，Dean的心情复杂得就像一团打结的耳机线。尽管他也喜欢Jimmy，但不代表他想看到父亲再婚。在妈妈死后父亲就开始了放纵，不怎么管自己和Sam，但显然也没有忙于事业，他听过父亲的职员抱怨过老板根本不上心，否则修理厂不会这么多年还是这个规模。所以这几年John是怎么花天酒地的也只有John自己知道，到了想安心过日子的时候就有Jimmy这样温柔可爱的Omega送上门来，凭什么。

Dean摇着头哼了一声，正想把文件删掉时，突如其来的电话把他吓得几乎从床上蹦下来。

“Cas？”他惊魂未定地说，“怎么了？”

“你在卧室？”Cas问道。

“是啊。”这时，窗户玻璃被轻轻地敲了几下，Dean走了过去，和一个跪在窗台上正拿着手机的Cas面面相觑。

“呃……你在干什么？”

“我想来看看你怎么样了。”Cas和他隔着玻璃面对面地在手机里说道。

“……那你看到了？”

“嗯。”

“那我挂了？”

“好。”

好吧，Dean有些好笑地打开了窗户，“小心点，你这个奇怪的睡美人。”


	11. Chapter 11

“那天你去花店打算买什么？”

“……向日葵。”

“好。”

所以这就是他拿着一束向日葵在车旁等着Jimmy的原因了。小会计的车坏得非常是时候，这让他顺理成章地拖走了Jimmy的车不说，还担下了每天接送Jimmy的任务。Omega带着不甘的苦恼，坐在副驾驶座时总是保持距离般地向窗边靠，还假装看风景。不过无所谓，John不但是个会打直球的男人，还很耐心。

当然这并不是说他是个死缠烂打的Alpha，他只是有充分的信心。在Jimmy的抑制剂失效事件过后他去咨询过相关的专家，得到的结论是他们在生理上契合得简直完美才会如此相互吸引，而Jimmy在花店外误以为Vicks是他的新欢时小脸也委屈得不能再可爱。当他表白时，Jimmy的拒绝可以说完全称不上拒绝，被吓坏了的Omega只是吞吞吐吐地不停说着什么“不，你不了解”、“我没有办法跟你在一起”、“对不起，我只会浪费你的时间”。

然而他了解。Jimmy只是个可怜的，被凶狠的Alpha吓出了心理阴影的小东西，又因为独自养育生病的Castiel而无暇他顾。他并不介意Castiel真正的来历，不管是领养的还是私生子，都无法阻挡他对Jimmy的好感，何况他自己也有两个儿子，其中一个还是个青春期的小愣头青。

Jimmy和几个同事出现在了事务所门口，在看到他时几乎是低着头一路小跑过来，看来这几天被调侃得不轻。John替他打开车门，仍然得到了一句又轻又急的谢谢。

这是个小动物啊。John边开车边想，时不时地看一眼低着头向窗外瞟的Omega，在十字路口一转方向盘。Jimmy果然马上吃惊地回头望了过来，不解地说：“方向错了……”

“没错，”John说，露出一个温和安抚的微笑，“我们去吃晚饭。”

“啊？可是……你之前没有说……”Jimmy懵懂地眨着眼睛，“Cas还……”

“现在说也不晚？我预订好座位了，别担心Cas，我让Dean带他回家。”

Jimmy刚要说什么，手机就巧合般地响了起来，是Cas。他的孩子打电话问他是不是今天晚上要和John一起吃饭，如果是的话自己就去Dean家了。

“可是……”Jimmy为难地抗议着，Cas似乎在电话里对他说了什么，好一阵子之后，Jimmy才叹了口气，“好吧，冰箱里有一个冻着的派，你带过去一起吃。”

每次听Jimmy和Cas说话都很有意思，因为Jimmy听起来完全不像一个长辈。即便是Omega也少有如此温和柔软的，当然也有可能因为Cas的不幸，Jimmy根本就没心思在这孩子面前树什么威严。

“没问题了？”John问。

“嗯，”Jimmy小声回答，手指无意识地挠着裤子上的一小条褶皱。“但是……你真的没有必要在我身上浪费时间的，Win——”

“叫我John。”他低声说道。

“John先生，”被他声音里的权威性吓得赶快改口的Jimmy让他又感到了怜爱，多可爱的生物，算上自己见过的所有Omega，Jimmy也绝对是里面最乖顺的。这样的小东西居然一个人苦苦地支撑了这么久，真是难以想象，也许Jimmy总有意想不到的运气吧，就像他们第一次见面时那样。

“我真的不能……我只能说，如果你真正了解我的话，你是不会想让我进入你的生活的。”

又是这种无力的拒绝。

“难道真正的你是个会杀了Alpha炖来吃的小变态？”John调侃道，“我倒不是很介意。”

“John！”Jimmy困窘地拧起了眉头，“怎么可能是那样，只是我还有Cas，我们会给你带来很多麻烦的。”

“你们那么乖，又可爱，怎么会？”

“并不是……事情不是表面上看起来这么简单的，”Jimmy苦恼地斟酌着措辞，“我知道你压根不觉得我会有什么威胁，大部分的Alpha都觉得Omega是无害的小宠物，但是我并不是在随随便便地用这种话敷衍你，我是认真的。”

John停下了车，解开了自己和Jimmy的安全带，“我没有把你当成小宠物，我也是认真的。”

“不，你不明白——”

John搂过他的肩膀，吻住了那柔软干燥的粉色嘴唇。Jimmy下意识一缩，但Alpha不容拒绝地按住了他的后脑勺，趁他吃惊的时候伸进舌头寻找着他躲避的舌尖。车厢里只剩下湿润的吸吮声和Jimmy无助的呜咽，推拒的手也被更大的手掌覆住，压在了Jimmy的大腿上。Omega的抵抗没能坚持很久，在察觉到Jimmy瘫软下来时，John的手放开了他的手，迅速伸进了他的衣领，抚摸着锁骨附近的腺体，顿时让Jimmy一阵轻颤，呻吟得如泣如诉。

久违的吻感觉好得要命，也绵长得不可思议，在还有理智时John停了下来，满意地看到软绵绵的只会靠着他肩膀喘气的Jimmy，一只颤抖的手还揪着他胸口的衬衣。

“你觉得，”John抚摸着他的背，慢慢地开口，“我还有哪里不明白吗？”

一直到点餐时，Jimmy才开口说话。侍应生在他抬起头来时，为所看到的漂亮蓝眼睛和湿润眼眶而吃惊，甚至看了John一眼，小声地问他需不需要帮助。Jimmy摇摇头，点了主食和色拉，在John的坚持下又加了甜点。收走菜单时，侍应生仍然用自以为不动声色的狐疑目光打量着这两位气氛有点奇怪的顾客。

“你让我看起来像个绑架犯，”John笑着说道。

“你本来就是，”Jimmy闷闷不乐地抱怨，似乎意识到自己把话说得像撒娇，又懊恼地抿住了嘴唇。“以后不可以再那样。”

要是把我弄发情了怎么办。John听出了他没好意思说出口的下半句，纵容地点了点头，“好的，下次我一定先问你，你说不要我就不做。”

“……”Jimmy为难地盯着桌上装饰的玫瑰，沉默不语。他们俩点的都是鱼肉，侍应生拿来了John要的霞多丽，白水晶一般的酒液在柔和的灯光下看起来清爽宜人，John端起杯子，自嘲地笑笑，“上次这么正经的吃饭，还是和Mary。”

Jimmy望向了他，睁大了眼睛。“那……那岂不是很久了。”

“是的，”John喝了一口，“十多年了，快得就像一转身。”

Jimmy眨了眨眼睛，似乎感受到了这种场合更多的特殊意义，也小心地抿了一口酒，舌尖在微微红肿的嘴唇上轻轻一舔，让John的目光一下就钉在了上面。意识到自己的失态，Jimmy赶快掩饰地用纸巾遮盖起来。

John不由得笑了，“你呢，这么怯生生，也很久没和人约会过了吧。”

“啊……”Jimmy这才恍然大悟，“这……这是约会……”

不然之前买的向日葵是拿来吃的吗？John看着Jimmy紧张地瞪大了眼睛，失措地端起白葡萄酒大口喝了几口，又意识到自己做错了时的窘迫模样，只觉得又好笑又担心。

“慢一点，”别又吐了，John在心里说，“别紧张了，我保证，下次不玩这种意外惊喜了，好吗？”

“嗯，”Jimmy水汪汪的眼睛委屈地看了他一眼，让他心脏顿时泛起一阵柔和的疼痛，也让他想起了这周以来盘算已久的事。John让清凉醇美的酒液流入喉咙，缓慢地深呼吸，然后慎重地开了口，“抱歉，我不是故意吓你，也绝不是在戏弄你。Jimmy，我只是很在意你，在意到我觉得自己需要你。”

Jimmy微微张开了嘴，诧异地听起了他的表白。John露出让人安心的微笑，轻轻拍了拍Jimmy的手背，“十年来我也没有和人约会过，Jimmy小会计，我也不是表面上看起来这么简单。”

“可是……为什么……？”Jimmy难以置信的神情像是在说“你明明是那么好的Alpha啊”。

”因为……“John叹了口气，时隔多年，要说起这些来仍然不易。

“我的亡妻，有多完美就有多不幸，虽然我觉得她是我一生中最美好的存在，但我和她还是聚少离多。我忙着服兵役，回来又忙着挣钱，看着她抱着Dean，然后又多了Sammy，看着这三个天赐的宝贝，我满脑子只有一个想法，我想给他们更好的生活。我牺牲了陪伴他们的时间，还以为来日方长。”

“但是我错得离谱，事故发生的那一夜我出差在外，等我赶回时已是清晨。曾经我引以自豪的全部，所留下的只有被烧毁的家，吓得失忆的Dean，还有嗷嗷待哺的Sammy。

警方认为这只是一场意外，虽然疑点重重，但调查了几个月之后，他们仍然排除了人为纵火的可能，而把从内部燃烧起来的大火归咎于因为单独照顾两个孩子而过于辛苦的母亲。他们认为可能是Mary在睡觉前忘了关掉热汤的炉子，但房屋被烧毁到所剩无几，这一猜测也没有切实的根据。”

Jimm的神情从突然被倾诉的意外，渐渐转变成了由衷的哀伤，Omega安安静静地听着，去掉了之前的不安与防备，周身都围绕着难过的气息。

“这让我无法接受，我知道Mary的习惯，我更知道她绝不会这么不小心，就算火是从厨房燃起迅速蔓延到整幢房屋，也不至于Dean和Sammy毫发无伤，只有Mary被烧死在卧室。除非有人事先闯入卧室袭击了她，然后才点燃房屋掩盖痕迹，让五岁和一岁的孩子活下来大概是他所剩的最后一点良心。但是这说不通，Dean对于当晚的事毫无记忆，我们试着催眠他，他除了激烈地大哭之外，仅有的几句话也莫名其妙。”

“Dean说了什么？”Jimmy似乎连呼吸都屏住了，蔚蓝的眼睛也看起来比平时还要大。

John深深地吸了一口气：“他说的是：‘不，他们来抓Sammy’，‘妈咪，小黑猫在哪里’，以及‘你一点用都没有’。”


	12. Chapter 12

Jimmy看起来比他想的要吃惊。虽然Omega的表情本来就丰富直白，但蓝色眼睛里那好奇的闪光仍让John始料未及。John看到他热切地倾身过来，仰起脸难得地直直看着他的眼睛。

“等等，小黑猫？是Dean说的？”Jimmy问，眼里有着不寻常的忐忑与狂热。

“嗯。”John多少觉得Jimmy的重点有些不对。他太想了解Jimmy，用了自己最顺手的方式调查之后，他不是没有感到良心上的自责，于是把自己的过去也试着交给了Jimmy，只是他不明白为何Jimmy感兴趣的地方如此出人意料。

“是Dean的猫吗？”Jimmy甚至攥紧了桌布，“现在还在吗？”

“应该是Mary捡回来的一只小猫，Dean很喜欢，但是火灾那天之后它也不见了。”

Jimmy没等他说完就激动地颤抖，从精致的小桌对面踉跄地站起来，眸子璀璨得像是有电流窜过，就这么眼睛发亮地看着他。“是Dean的话……是……”

“怎么了？”John皱起了眉， Jimmy摇晃的样子让他的身体警觉地绷紧。果然，Jimmy在继续说话和急促呼吸之间一下窒住了，颀长的身体向一侧倒去，抓着桌布的手指带动了桌上的杯碟，John接住了Jimmy，只能遗憾地看着它们全都碎在了地上，引发了周围的一片惊呼，以及马上聚拢过来的人群。

Jimmy在他怀里完全失去了意识，不管是他，还是闻讯赶来的餐厅经理都无法唤醒。发现他们是一对没有身份联系的Alpha和Omega后，餐馆经理礼貌却坚决地坚持报警，John能理解，更能想到那位一直狐疑地打量他们的侍应生多半有向经理说了什么。

于是Jimmy被警察送去医院检查和验血时，John得去警局做个笔录。就一次约会来说，John还真是想不到有什么能比这更戏剧性的。

“还是那位Omega？”Vicks似笑非笑地看着John填表，显然他不相信John会给Jimmy下药，但必须例行公事。“你确定没有给他的饮食中添加任何非餐厅出售的，带有镇定效果成分的东西？”

“当然没有。”John心想，由他给予并且非餐厅出售的东西，应该不包括之前他们交换的唾液。想起那个缠绵的吻John心猿意马了一下，Vicks敏锐地扫了他一眼，抽了抽鼻子。他做了个“抱歉”的表情，Vicks点了点头。

“你们之前聊天的内容是否提及关于Alpha和Omega之间的刺激话题？”

“没有。”

“那你们说了什么？”

“我的家庭状况。”

“那你知道是什么引发了Novak先生的突然激动和昏迷吗？”

“毫无头绪。”

“感谢你的配合。”Vicks好不容易问完了之后，表情柔和下来，理解地看着他，“你和他在一起时似乎麻烦不断呢。”

“Jimmy不麻烦，”John说着看了看时间，开始担心起来。多年来没有Omega的陪伴，他都不记得这种生物是如此脆弱。“他只是很辛苦。”

搬家，工作，照顾Cas。这些当然很辛苦，但作为一个Alpha，John难免自大地觉得自己给Jimmy带来的神魂不宁是主要的原因。但无论是哪一项，只要Jimmy不再拒绝他，愿意让他帮助和一同面对的话，情况都会好得多。

“我想也是，”Vicks同情地说，“我无法想象自己有了孩子却没有伴侣会是什么样，也许我一天都坚持不下来。”

“也许，”但作为稀少的Omega警察，Vicks也算相当不易，John猜测他不会单独去面对Alhpa执法，不管他是不是菜鸟。“但事情发生时谁知道呢。我不是说你也会遇到相同的事……”

“你只是想起了自己，”Vicks的褐色眼睛看起来善解人意，纤细的唇角微微弯起来，“我能从你的眼睛里看出来。”

“目光如炬，”John温和地一笑，把填好的表格推了过去。“我可以走了吗？”

“嗯，保持手机开机，暂时不要离开本市。”Vicks边看表格边说。

“我猜我现在也不能去探望Jimmy？”

Vicks的眼睛从文件上离开，为难地摇了摇头，“现在恐怕不行，我很抱歉。在你的嫌疑……”

“我知道了。”John说着叹了口气，“我给我儿子打个电话。”

“请便。”

John走开了些，拨出了Dean的号码。想起Dean，Jimmy晕倒之前的破碎语句一时进入了他的脑海，可在Dean应答时他又暂且抛到了一边。

“Dean？”

“嗯。”

“Cas去医院了吧？你在他身边吗？”

“我当然陪着他。”Dean的语气里有着明显的挑衅和讥讽，“你又做了什么啊，父亲？”

John的脸沉了下来。“Dean，把电话给Cas。”

“恐怕不行，他在陪Jimmy。”

“Dean。”他压低声音，威胁地说。电话那头的儿子沉默了一下，然后传来细微的摩擦声，Cas低哑的声音传了过来，“喂？”

“Castiel，我很抱歉，”John说道，不知道这孩子这会儿会怎么想这件事。

“医生说没什么问题，只是化验结果要等到明天。”Castiel的声音低沉但很柔滑，John不太能听出他的情绪。这么说他的清白得到第二天才能被证明了？看来今晚他别想见到Jimmy，甚至明天一早都不能送Jimmy去上班——前提是Jimmy完全没事的话。

“但我知道你没有做他们以为的那种事。”Cas说，“你不需要。”

“谢谢你，”John有些哭笑不得地回答，虽然Cas能理解是件好事，但也到底是个未成年的孩子。接着他压低了声音，“Dean在看着Jimmy吗？”

“……在，”Cas似乎确认了一下才说，“Dean很担心，他可真好。”

Dean很担心。

John尽量不去想Jimmy听到有关Dean的事情时的激动是出于什么奇怪的理由，不，完全不应该去想。但这孩子最近叛逆得有些莫名，如果他没记错，那差不多是从Novak搬来之后开始的。

“Sam和你们在一起吧？”

“在的，”Cas马上回答，“我们不会把他一个人留在家的。不过他想跟着医生查房，他还想试试医生的外套，我们能让他这么做吗？”

好奇又好学的小Sammy，John不由得露出微笑，“别惹太大麻烦就行，让我和他说话吧。”

“好，”随着声音猛地拉远，电话应该是交到了Sam手里，小儿子清脆又故作老成的声音从话筒里传了出来，“这里是Winchester医生。”

“你好，医生。”

“爸爸！”Sam欢快地叫道，“我刚学了好几个特别长的词！而且我知道他们推人上救护车的那个东西叫盖尼式床了！我还会拼好几种病的名称，对了，还有，你知道他们会给经常需要静脉注射的病人用一种叫留置针的东西吗？”

听Sam稚嫩的声音念那些专有名词时特别有意思， John鼓励了他几句，结果让Sam更加兴致高昂，John不得不找机会插话让Sam告诉Dean，过会儿自己会开车过去接他们。

只是等他开车到了医院时，要接的人变成了四个。Jimmy醒来之后就执意要出院回家，并向留在医院的警察保证自己没事，尤其是John没有做任何事。看着Jimmy紧紧抓着Castiel的手，努力向警察维护自己的模样，John看得竟然有些舍不得停。最后警察终于点了头，Jimmy松了口气，回头望向他，似在让他安心。

他在清冷的夜风中看着Jimmy拉着Cas，Cas牵着Sammy一起走过来，Dean则走在他们稍微靠后的位置，John不知道他是带着保护性，还是为了显示对上车这件事的不热忱，也可能兼而有之。

“对不起……”Jimmy一坐上副驾驶座就又来了这句。John发动汽车，摇了摇头，“不，是我‘意外惊喜’的错。”

“不是的，”Jimmy飞快地扫了一眼后座的三个孩子，Sam倚着Cas，两个头靠着头都睡着了，Dean严肃地望着窗外，像只在守望着什么的年少孤狼。Jimmy露出了一闪而过的淡淡微笑，神情随即郑重起来，“总之，谢谢你，John。”

“哈，”John不置可否，并不是他没有话想说，而是太多，又太不方便。诚如Vicks所说Jimmy确实给他带来了不少麻烦，却是让人喜悦的麻烦。比起令人心疼地想着Jimmy薄弱的身体踉踉跄跄又执拗地独自前行，他愿意把Jimmy的一切麻烦都包揽在自己身上。可还没等这份温情散开，他就从后视镜中看到了Dean虎视眈眈的眼睛。儿子像一只马上就要长大的猛兽，已经试探性地散开了气场。这份纯粹的Alpha气质让他欣慰，也让同为Alpha的他感到儿子对自己的排斥。Dean早就开始试着划分领地了，由于他的忙碌和忽略，Sammy早已被纳入了Dean的保护，现在Dean似乎还想把范围扩大到Cas，以及Cas的亲人。

Dean那令人赞叹的Alpha本能在John眼里清晰得有如书本，也让他的心情矛盾。他看了看自己握着方向盘的手，它们结实有力，可浮起明显血管和皱纹的皮肤早已不复年轻时的光滑。Jimmy光洁的脸上也有着笑纹，眼角的疲惫也道出岁月的痕迹，想想Jimmy与自己的年龄，John更加坚定了一个念头。

他不能再等了。


	13. Chapter 13

刚入秋的气候是干燥凉爽的，风摇动着窗外的树影，还能闻到一点点南风潮湿温暖的味道。Dean却躁热地蹬开了薄毯，重重翻了个身。他确定他又做了噩梦，虽然不记得内容，但醒来时身体仍然经受着梦里的恐慌和哀伤，在四肢发麻，浑身僵硬的同时，眼角还有湿迹一直延伸到鬓发之间。

墙上的海报在淡淡的月光中看起来和白天大不一样，Metallica四人戴墨镜的黑白照片看起来犹如鬼魅，就像眼睛的部分被挖走，只留下大大的空洞。Dean抑制着不自觉的心慌打开手机，戴上耳机，Enter Sandman的前奏马上充盈了耳际，重金属的旋律很快就将不适的感觉冲刷殆尽，只不过连No Leaf Clover都听完后他发现自己彻底清醒了，于是干脆坐了起来。这时，窗外有什么东西一闪而过，Dean警觉地望去，只看到一条小蛇般的黑影在空气中划出一个圆润的弧度，消失在看不见的地方。

Dean皱起眉，摘下耳机，喧闹声远去后世界回复了秋日深夜的静谧。他不动声色地轻轻打开床头柜抽屉，摸出早年父亲给他的军用匕首，悄悄地下了床，向半掩的窗边靠近，然后反握匕首，猛地打开了窗户。

窗外什么都没有，和往日唯一不同的是，对面那棵橡树的树杈上，有一只被吓了一跳的小猫正瞪大了眼睛看着他，漆黑如夜的身体端正地坐着。它的尾巴牢牢地护着娇小的爪子，只有尖端并不安分地小幅度摆动，看来之前那“小黑蛇”就是这条小尾巴了。

“阿嚏！”Dean赶紧关上了窗户，就这样还打了好几个喷嚏，直到差点流出生理性的泪水才停下。他放下刀，揉了揉鼻子，虚张声势地隔着玻璃对小猫挥动手臂，驱赶起了这个过敏源。“快走！嘘！嘘！”

小猫不解地歪头看着他，眨了眨蓝宝石般的大眼睛。Dean作势向窗户猛扑，期待它被吓得跑开，可这只黑猫似乎异常大胆，完全属于黑夜的生物只是换了个方向歪起小脑袋，一侧耳朵向耳后折了过去，另一只则仍然立着，看起来有种说不上来的可爱和滑稽。

Dean摇了摇头，决定不管这只动物了，它失去兴趣时自然会走。拉上窗帘之前他再次看了它一眼，“蓝眼睛的小猫咪，”他自言自语。

他有蓝眼睛，也有好心情。

Dean愣住了，脑子里不知哪里闯入了孩子奶声奶气的声音。

他在黑暗中前进，射出亮光的，只有他的蓝眼睛。

“什么东西？”Dean皱起了眉。

领我们去瞧瞧，如果你胡说八道——

这些莫名其妙的字句毫无来由地不断乱冒，有时候是小孩子的声音，有时候又是一个温柔的女人声音，但都破碎得不成篇章。Dean更加烦乱了，这好像是一个关于猫的故事，但一直对猫过敏所以讨厌猫的他无论如何也不会有心情听这样一个故事的。他一把拉开窗帘，看到那只黑猫仍然蹲在树上，瞪着圆圆的眼睛，好像在期待什么，又好像只是在休息。

“嘘，快走！”Dean的目光在屋内扫视，想找点什么东西好用来扔那只猫，可看了一圈还是一无所获，于是他回过头——

猫静静地站在他的窗台上。

“What the-”

它站起来，一只前爪抓着他的衣领，另一只按上了他的额头。

“喵？”

“喵什么！”Dean一边打喷嚏一边退开，不知道是错觉还是那只猫真的发出了十分疑惑的声音。黑猫紧随着他轻巧地跳进了屋子，小爪踩成一字向他走来。

“别过来！”Dean呲牙咧嘴地发出了嘘声，小猫停下了脚步，仿佛审视般地看着他。“对，快停，不然煮了你！快走开！出去！”

“咪呜……”

“快走！”Dean的脸简直一片狼藉，眼泪鼻涕不受控制地不断涌出来，他小心地绕开黑猫，从床头抽出纸巾一边擦拭，一边还不敢放松地盯着猫咪。猫咪扭过头，似乎若有所思，然后突然转身跳上了床。

“喂！”Dean抗议道，“我真的会动手的！”

等他擦完鼻涕，大概。

小猫置若罔闻地从床尾走到了床头，大大咧咧地踩到了他的枕头上，然后卧了下来，两只前爪安稳地揣在胸口，抬起头对着他又喵了一声。

这床没法睡了。Dean哀嚎着拉起毯子用力一抖，挥向了小猫。小猫的耳朵全向后贴去，灵巧地左躲右闪，让Dean在喷嚏、眼泪和鼻涕中怒不可遏。

“你这个小混蛋，”他恶狠狠地说道，“等我逮住你——”

——我们就把你的蓝眼睛挖掉。

女人和小孩的声音一起说道，还夹杂着很多、很多别人的声音，带着险恶和贪婪，一同说完了这句话。剧烈的头痛袭击了他，Dean顾不上赶猫，双手用力地捣住了自己的两侧太阳穴。太痛了，痛得他双腿发软，连膝盖重重地落在地上都毫无知觉，整个世界仿佛都成了失去信号的电视，满是雪花点和白噪音。他的视线模糊得看不清东西，只能看到娇小的黑影靠近了他，带着热度和蓝色微光拖曳出的残像。柔软的触感又出现在额间，万幸的是，这次他终于失去了意识。

“Dean？Dean？”

不要再念那个故事了。Dean想。

“你怎么睡在地上啊？”

不，不是故事，是Sammy的声音。Dean猛地睁开眼睛，随即被阳光刺激得又紧紧地眯了起来。“哦，妈的……”

“你生病了吗？”Sam担心地摸了摸他的额头，然后又摸了摸自己的，“咦，比我凉……不，这样测不准的。我去拿体温计！”

“不用，”Dean一把拉住Sam的袖子，“别，咱家就有个塞屁股的，别想让我用。”

“哦。”Sam不解但听话地停下了，“那怎么办？”

“我没事，”Dean说着站了起来，舒展了一下在地板上睡得僵硬的筋骨，突然一个激灵，“等等现在几点了？”

“今天周六啦！”Sam赶快回答，“我看你没起来，我试着做了早饭，一起吃嘛？”

“爸呢？”

“出去了，”Sam说，“他说要送Jimmy去教堂。”

Dean在心里嗤之以鼻。Sammy热心地拉着还不怎么清醒的他走到了浴室，殷勤地给他的漱口杯里接满了水，又挤了牙膏。

“你在干什么？”Dean不禁失笑，“玩角色扮演吗？Mommy？”

Sam僵住了的同时Dean马上后悔了，“抱歉，”他摸摸Sam的头。

“你是不是不记得我们今天要去参加捐献了啊？”Sam问。

“怎么可能？”Dean作势刷牙，利用满嘴泡泡的时间终于想起来是有这么回事。街上的Sunderland一家前两天发生了火灾，于是好心的Shepherd太太决定组织大家把闲置物品都捐出来。“反正下午才开始，我们有时间啦。”

“好吧。”Sam乖乖地说，“我去餐厅等你。”

以十岁小孩来说Sam的手艺还算不错，鸡蛋没有煎糊，培根不是脆的但也不能要求太高。吃完饭，他们一起去了阁楼。Sam一直很好奇这里，看到储物箱的时候兴奋得就好像发现了什么宝藏。

“我们今天能都拆开看看吧？”Sam拿着剪刀跃跃欲试。

“嘿，当心点，”Dean用手指别开剪刀的尖，从Sam手里拿走了它，换给他一把安全剪刀，“你用这个。”

“嗯！”Sam的兴头没有因为这个而降低丝毫，他马上找出了最大的那个箱子往地板中间拖了拖，就开始剪起了封箱的胶带。Dean叹了口气，看着这些装着旧物的箱子，心里有点说不清道不明的郁结。

“哇！这是我的布书！”Sam欣喜地拿出一本用不同的布料缝制的婴儿小书，“我记得它！”

“得了吧，怎么可能记得啊？这是你一岁时候的东西了，”Dean说，他倒是记得小Sammy对这本书爱不释手，尤其是有兔子的那一页，因为上面贴了真兔毛而几乎被Sammy摸秃了。

“但这就是我的啊？”Sam说着熟门熟路地翻到了有兔子的那一页，摸了摸兔子的身体，“还是说这本是你的？”

“是个毛，”Dean耸了耸肩，拆开了另一个箱子，看到了里面的一个儿童烤箱。“我不是这个意思啦。”

“你想摸一摸吗？”Sam把脏兮兮的小布书递了过来，Dean笑了起来，“不摸，我不喜欢有毛的东西。”

“啧，”Sam不悦地把书放在一边，继续翻起了箱子。“害我一直不能养小兔子。”

“过敏又不是我的错！”Dean说，“昨晚有只黑猫跑进来了，害我打了一百多个喷嚏。”

“哇……”Sam惊讶地感叹，“有没有咬到舌头？”

“呵呵，”Dean干笑了一声，在一叠旧衣服下面翻到了一本小图书，于是顺手飞进Sam的箱子里，“喏，你的。”

Sam拿起来看了看，摇了摇头，“不是我的，我没看过这本书。”

“那更不是我的了，”那书一看就是很小的孩子看的，而他五岁以前的东西都在那场火里烧了个干净。

“那是哪来的呢？”Sam翻了起来，“蓝眼睛的小咪咪，他有蓝眼睛，也有好心情……”

Dean僵住了。

“Sam？”他惊恐地回过头，“你在念什么？”

Sam抬头的一瞬间Dean好担心自己可能看到的根本不是Sam的脸，而是什么面目可憎的玩意。可弟弟疑惑地望着他，又看了看手里的书，“我在念这本书啊，Dean。”


	14. Chapter 14

那本书很旧了，确实不像Sam的，是一本丹麦人画的童书，名字就叫《蓝眼睛的小猫咪》。Dean从Sam手里拿过，就着阁楼昏暗的灯光皱着眉头翻了几页，发现自己毫无印象，但有几句话确实和昨天自己“幻听”到的一模一样。

“怎么了Dean？”Sam好奇地问，“这是你的吗？”

“不是，”Dean虽然这么说，却忍不住翻完了薄薄的小书。大部分都是图画，只有简短的语句，说的是一个天生蓝眼睛的小猫的故事，他开心玩耍，也受过惊吓，还被其他黄眼睛的猫当成异类。这种图书的教育目的还满明显的，坚持做自己，接受自己和他人的不同之处。“从没看过。”

“那给我吧，我觉得很可爱。”Sam歪着头看着他。

“别歪头，”Dean脱口而出。一阵奇怪的眩晕感从头部一直下袭到胃，伴随着想要呕吐般的绞拧。Dean的手扶住箱子，颤栗了一下。

“你怎么了？”

Dean摇了摇头，没有回答，得等这波奇怪的不适感过去。但胃部的绞拧没有停止，反而继续向下延伸，血液向身体内部集中，让他觉得四肢发冷。他从Sam的惊叫声中判断自己可能踉跄了一下，被倚靠的纸箱凹了下去，直到他碰到之前看到的那个儿童烤箱。

“不会是吃坏了吧？”Sam急切地问，“可我没事啊？一定是你吃东西太急了，你吃起东西来简直像个疯狂的松鼠。”

“不是，”Dean深吸了一口气，Sam虽然处于关切，但一刻不停的声音让他的头更疼了，全身的神经都跟着脑部的一起紧缩，松开，一次又一次，让他的额头冒出了冷汗。“我没事。”

他确实没事。他能感觉出胃里的翻涌并不是因为胃本身的问题，而是他的身体似乎在经历着一次翻新。如果没判断错的话，他很快就不会再感到难受，而是……

“Sam，离我远点。”

Dean推开了关切地凑过来的弟弟，挣扎着走到了下阁楼的楼梯旁。脑子里复习起了Alpha的生理知识，“给爸打电话。”

“好，好的！”Sam马上回答，“可是电话在……”

Dean把自己的手机扔给了弟弟。他现在已经不觉得头疼了，胃部也舒缓了不少，取而代之的是一种暖乎乎的恍惚和若隐若现的饥渴。

“爸？爸？”Sam对着电话叫道，“怎么是留言……算了，爸你听到的时候赶快回来，Dean病了。”

我没病，Dean想，饥渴愈发强烈，并不是对饮水或者食物的渴求，而是一切。他张开嘴大口呼吸，索求的力量蔓延到四肢，让他带着疼痛般的过度舒适伸展开身体，舒展着每一条肌肉，每一处关节。

包括那个部位。

不，不能给Sam看到。Dean只是闪过了这个念头，身体就自动爬下了楼梯，轻而易举得让他吃惊。他不再感到身体的重量，只有充沛的力量。如果带着这个状态去比赛，他能不知疲倦地跑满九十分钟，完全不用考虑体力分配，并且射进每一个球。

这种感觉简直好得可怕，让他突然觉得自己有能力得到任何想要的东西——最想要的东西，而他知道自己想要的东西在哪里。

那个带着青草气息的院子，晨曦中白皙赤裸的身体。

在他自己发现之前他已经下了楼，向屋外走去，跟随着记忆与欲望他跨过矮矮的白色围栏，走进Novak家的草坪。在之前Castiel裸身躺过的地方，他像狼一样徘徊了几步，呼吸愈发沉重。他似乎又看到了柔弱倔强的Jimmy从门里跑出来，担心地跪在Cas身旁，要哭不哭的脸上有着圣洁得令人迷醉的光芒。他似乎抱起了瘫软的Cas，走进了屋子的后门，经过厨房，来到客厅，顺着楼梯走向卧室。Cas的头颅无力地倚在他的肩膀上，杂乱的黑发漆黑如夜。

后院的门是锁着的。Dean挫败地低吼了一声，后退一步，猛地用肩膀撞开了门。他的心里有一个小小的声音在祈祷今天Cas有跟着Jimmy一起去了教堂，可他的第六感告诉他Cas在家，就睡在他头顶一墙之隔的卧室里。

Castiel肯定是Omega。他边上楼边想，他不需要等Cas发情就知道，Cas只是比别人慢，因为Cas有一半的时间都……

Dean停下脚步，站在楼梯口上，皱起眉来沉思了一下下半句到底是什么，却没有想出来。不管了，他推开了Cas卧室的门，看到了床上薄薄的浅灰色毯子覆盖的侧躺轮廓。Cas睡在那里，像是等了他很久一般地慢慢转过身来，露出浅浅的笑，弯起蓝色的眼睛。Dean，Cas边说边抓住毯子，毯子下的腿戏弄般地曲起，让圆润的膝盖和细长紧凑得像弓弦般的小腿伸出毯子外露出一截，纤瘦的脚踝似乎在等待他的手掌牢牢握住。

“Cas，”Dean半跪在了床边，手指伸进了那乱羽般的黑发。

“还记得怎么操作吗？”Cas笑着说，“摇杆转圈是抚摸，方向键选择舔舐的方向，X，Y，B，A，你要选哪里？”

“还用你教吗？”Dean的身体覆盖上Castiel，手指离开黑发，顺着脸颊和颈项流连，直到灰色毯子的边缘。他勾起手指，让毯子一寸寸下拉，一寸寸露出蜂蜜牛奶一般、会在晨曦里闪着微光的肌肤。薄薄的肌肉，收窄的腰，浅浅的人鱼线诱惑地延伸到更加隐秘的地方。他抚上流畅的腰线，就着半侧的身体下滑到了圆翘的臀部。

“摇杆转圈，是吗？”他揉捏着柔软又有弹性的臀肉，舌尖从凸起的胯骨开始向上，有意地划过乳尖，停留在了颈窝。“告诉我你的X，Y，B，A。”

Cas的手握住他的另一只手，把他的食指和中指送进粉红色的嘴唇，用软滑的舌尖舔舐指缝，“X，”

“嗯……”Dean鼓励地说道。

他的手指被引领着来到了胸口，Cas眯起了惹人怜爱的下垂眼，发出低低的呻吟，“Y，”

“我知道了……”Dean露出了坏笑，“第一次玩的时候，你就在想让我这么做了。”

Cas没有完全睁开的眼睛带着小小的傲气扫了他一眼，像是不甘心被他说穿，手上的节奏却不曾放慢，带着他探寻的手来到了颈间，锁骨之上的柔软凹陷。

“B，”Dean和他一起说道，故意用力揉弄了一下腺体存在的地方，对气管的稍稍压迫让Cas的嘴唇张得更开，好像是要更多的空气，又好像在渴求一个吻。Dean没有理由拒绝，他舔了舔那粉色嘴唇上天生的裂纹，在殷勤的迎合下入侵了对方的口中。湿润的长吻结束，Cas的眼睫翕动得就像濒死的昆虫翅膀，泛红的眼睛让蓝色的眼眸就像洗过一样明澈。

“为我发情好不好？”Dean说道，克制着将整个身体紧贴着对方磨蹭的冲动，在还能控制的情况下，他想要看到更多Cas的表演。Cas没让他失望，仍然覆盖在毯子下的双腿向上支起来，缓慢地分开，滑向两侧，毯子像水一样随着双腿的动作流动，又像看不见的狂风卷过丰腴的起伏沙丘。

“A在哪里呢？”Cas歪着头，无辜地看着他，“好像得让你自己找了。”

Dean忍无可忍地掀开了毯子。一瞬间两条细长的腿就被他架在了肩上，他把性器从早已紧得仿佛要爆炸的牛仔裤里放出来，感受了一下它的炽热和重量，然后抵在了仍然紧闭和干燥的小小穴口。

也就是在这一瞬间，Dean察觉到了有什么不对。Cas原本松垂在他肩上的腿突然使了劲，让他不得不用力地扣住Cas的腰，正想斥责到了这种时候还要戏弄他的蓝眼睛小猫咪，看到的却是Cas惊恐的神情。

“Dean！”Cas睁大了眼睛，慌乱地看着他，“Dean，你在做什么？”

“不要闹，”Dean的手抚向Cas的臀缝之间，“你这笨蛋，你为什么不是湿的？”

“什么？”Castiel像是突然才意识到现在的状况，“等等，Dean你，你的味道……”

“快点湿起来，”Dean命令道，硬得发疼的性器想要强行闯入紧闭的穴口，却根本不可能有这种机会。“你想受伤吗？”

“我不……”Cas吓坏了一般地挣扎起来，“Dean，不对，这不是你，你快醒过来……”

Dean厌恶地抓住Cas胡乱挥舞的手臂，右手一把握住了两只纤细的手腕摁在了Cas的头顶，“闭嘴。”

Cas瑟缩了一下，蓝眼睛直直地望向他，好像要从他的碧绿眼眸里找出什么答案。Dean再次确认般地抚摸了他的臀间，仍然是干的。

“怎么会这样！”Dean的怒吼让Cas发起抖来，嘴唇颤抖着似乎想要开口辩解什么，却什么声音都没有发出来，矢车菊蓝的眼睛哀求地望着他。Dean皱着眉看了他一会，突然笑了起来，“这么听话，因为我让你闭嘴吗？”

Cas抽泣了一声，看得出他下意识地想要摇头，却最终艰难地点了点头。

“那就为我发情吧，小Cas，你知道你是我的，”Dean鬼使神差地说着，手指试探性地戳弄着紧绷的穴口。Cas闭上了眼睛，浑身僵硬，在突如其来的剧烈颤抖之后，Dean感到那里妥协般地松软了，细细的香气伴随着湿滑的触感让他的指尖顺利地没入到了第一个关节。

“这就对了，这才是我喜欢的……”Dean还没说完，身下的人突然猛烈地挣扎，力度之大把他掀得向后仰了过去，余光只来得及看到一条小蛇般的黑影在空气中划出一个圆润的弧度。

Dean迅捷地伸出手，抓住了它。

“啊啊啊！”伴随着吃痛的叫声，黑色的毛茸茸的尾巴在他手里绷直了，在感到它想要抽离时Dean马上握得更紧，甚至感到了厚密皮毛下那一节节细致的小骨头。

“不要……”Cas带着鼻音的哀求声传了过来，Dean望向了尾巴的另一端，那里是他之前好好爱抚过的挺翘臀部。Dean楞住了，惊讶地看着趴伏在床上的Cas满是泪痕的脸同样震惊地回望了过来。

“为什么……”Castiel的神情看起来似乎比Dean还要更难以置信，他低头看了看自己的手臂和光裸的身体，看了看被Dean抓在手里的尾巴，双手下意识地捂住头顶，两只黑色的猫耳朵却从他的指缝间钻了出来。

“你对我做了什么……”Castiel的瞳孔吓得几乎收成了一条线，茫然无措地喃喃地说，Dean这才回过神来，“你……你到底是什么？”

Cas紧张地摇了摇头，趁他不注意时又想逃。尾巴在Dean手里几乎滑到了末端，但Dean再次紧握住。

“不要拽我尾巴……”Cas可怜地说道，“放开……”

“你是那只猫是吗？”Dean深感荒谬地说，不知为何反而觉得这样很多事情都能解释得通，“你想变成猫逃跑，但是……”

逃不掉的Cas尽可能地用毯子遮住身体，耳朵委屈地向后贴去。最初的震惊感过后Dean的Alpha本能再次回到了身体上，他笑着往自己的方向拽着黑色的猫尾，Cas僵硬地随着他的动作向后爬动，直到他的另一只手抚上了Cas的颈侧。

“但是你发情了，你果然是Omega，”Dean坏笑边说边轻揉着Omega的腺体，“虽然我不喜欢猫，但不得不说你这样真有意思。”

“Dean……”Cas急促地呼吸着，蓝色的像猫又像人的眼睛死死地瞪着他，“这样不对……”

“没有哪里不对，我就知道，”Dean松开了抓着尾巴的手，把明显已经开始被发情影响的Cas抱在了怀里，“还是你不想要我？”

挣扎就这样戛然而止，Dean疑惑地低下头，看到大滴的眼泪从Cas的脸颊上滚过，大大的蓝色眼睛里映出了他的脸，还有他闪耀着金黄光芒的绿色眼眸，“我从来都没有这样想过。”

“那就好，”一阵莫名的辛酸从Dean心里一闪而过，伴随着一个叫他停手的遥远声音。可欲望很快淹没了它们，让他的气息扩散到了屋子的每一个角落，牢牢地把新生的Omega那惊怯又沁着甜味的气息团团围住。

Dean深深地吸了一口，感受着柔软而易于弯折的身体在臂弯中的细细颤抖。他原本以为Castiel闻起来会像Jimmy，就如同他们的样貌。可Cas闻起来完全不一样，一定要说的话……

那感觉就像天使。

Dean把Cas按回了枕上，痴迷地舔舐着颈侧那一处同样散发着Omega气息的腺体。Cas的身体顺从地在他的身下变得绵软，细细的手臂搂住了Dean的肩背。年轻的Alpha今天头一次感觉旗开得胜，和之前的谵妄幻想完全不同，却也让他失却了之前的那份游刃有余，让他只想抱住Omega的身体，让皮肤的每一寸都能紧紧相贴。Cas和他有着同样的渴求，细长的手指扒拉着他的t恤，Dean拽着后衣领利落地脱下了衣服扔到一旁，接着把已经解开了的裤子不耐烦地褪下蹬开。

新生的Alpha结实而散发着蓬勃生机的身体自豪地展现在了新生的Omega面前，Cas的双手不由自主地抚上线条漂亮的双肩，接着发出小声的惊叫，在Dean不由分说地抬起他的膝盖按向胸口时急促地喘息。

没有时间去想为什么Cas会是猫咪，或者是个有着猫耳朵和尾巴的人类，现在的Dean只要知道对方是Omega就好，在看到尾椎上那被透明光滑的液体弄的湿乎乎的猫尾巴根时Dean也来不及多去在意，之前紧闭而干燥的穴口现在微微开启，情爱的汁液像雨露般从中间浸润出来，他扶着分身，让硕大的头部在那处柔软上试探性地顶弄，然后奇迹般地慢慢没入。

Cas闭上了眼睛，自己抱住了自己的膝弯。Dean的一只手撑在他头顶的墙上，继续感受着那确实堪称奇迹般的进入。紧实的穴口像有着独立生命般接纳着他，让他的性器既感到压迫却又不至于疼痛，不断分泌的汁水带来了恰到好处的润滑和抚慰。等到性器全部进入之后，Dean除了几乎令人目眩的快感之外，还有极大的满足——他是个真正的Alpha了。

不，也许还不是，他还需要把身下的Omega操得又哭又叫，还需要在Cas的身体里成结，还需要在结合得最紧密时咬住那脆弱的腺体，让它记得自己，让Omega以后只对自己发情。能标记Cas这件事让Dean兴致高涨，他握住Cas的胯骨，挺动起了自己有力的腰肢。狂喜马上淹没了他，以前他以为只有在重要比赛上进球奔跑的瞬间才能有这样的感觉，可现在果然比那要强烈百倍，而且持续不停，随着他节奏的加快，快感像不断累积的巨浪山峦，危险地高耸。

Cas已经无法保持之前的姿势了，小Omega的双手无助地揪着床单，双腿松松地靠着Dean的身体，声音低哑地哀求他慢一点。他停不下来，在看到Cas的猫耳朵乖巧又可怜地垂下来时甚至恶劣地一口咬了上去，让Cas只能一动不动地承受着他强而有力的撞击，每一次都让新的眼泪从红透了的眼眶中被晃出来。

“……好痛，”Cas在他特别用力的一撞之后大哭了起来，手掌摸索着撑着他的大腿想要抬离自己的臀部好远离那可怕的凶器，黑色的猫尾也焦躁地噼啪乱拍着Dean的腰背。Dean知道Cas还没有完全准备好，但他的身体也早已不受自己的控制，任何对他欲望的干扰都会让其转化为愤怒和攻击的欲望。他抽出了自己的性器，把Cas轻盈的身体翻转过来。Cas跪伏在床上，姿态仍然柔软得不可思议，分开的双腿间腰背弯出了一个反弧线，细细的颈子被他的右手死死摁在床上，只能拼命侧过脸连粉红小舌头都吐出来地努力呼吸。Dean满意地用另一只手卷着Cas的尾巴，强迫那诱人的臀部抬起来，好让他进入得更深。

Omega的内壁却因为这样的待遇而缠得更紧了，就算Dean能从Cas眼里看到小小的不甘，身体却仍然因为Alpha的粗暴而愈发顺从，甚至颤抖着嘶哑地叫着射了出来。

“你刚刚就应该射的，”Dean粗声喘息，压着Cas脖子的手指放松了一点，“那样我就能看见了。”

Cas大口地呼吸着，叫声一旦开始就没法停下，直到Dean的性器找到了另一处刚刚打开的入口，从那个新的甬道里探了进去。Cas睁大了眼睛，比起快感更多的却是被彻底打开的惊悚，连身体都紧张地颤栗起来。

Dean同样和他一起感受着这前所未有的感觉，好一阵子两个人才恢复意识，Dean终于放开了压制他的手，因为不再需要了。“是这里吧，Cas？我要在你里面成结了。”

Cas呜咽着，顺从地点了点头，微微眯着的蓝色眼睛却发出了略带遗憾的无声叹息。Dean再次让他转过来，抱着他跪坐在床上，让他的大部分重量都压在彼此结合的地方。即便是在发情中，这也让Cas感到了不适，尤其是Alpha粗大的东西在里面似乎胀得更加厉害，根部一圈隆起成几乎有拳头大小，而之前刚刚打开地方也被撑得只有胀痛。Dean终于开始缓慢地射了，而到了这个时候，Alpha在生理上对Omega的折磨才刚刚开始。Castiel被紧紧抱住的身体仍然颤抖得像片大风中的树叶，成结的部分对敏感处的不断碾压和滚烫液体流入身体深处的感觉混合在一起几乎让Omega发疯，相对纤细的分身如同哭泣般不断流出液体，打湿了他和Dean紧贴的腹部。

“停、停下来，”Cas在能喘得过气的间隙哭泣着说，“这不对——”

Dean却故意在这种时候低头咬了他的乳头。Cas的头猛地向后仰起，无法承受的感觉让身体甚至保护性地僵硬起来，可因为下意识挣扎而引来的更多摩擦形成了连锁反应，让Cas有好几十秒除了什么电流般的快感都感觉不到，甚至都听不到自己的可怜尖叫。

“乖了，快结束了，”Dean在他的颈边厮磨，却又用力地咬了一口他锁骨上的腺体，“骗你的，要是能一直保持这样该多好。”

Cas猛地颤抖了一下，睁开了眼睛，“一直吗？”

“那你真的会死吧，你现在看起来就够可怜了，”Dean怜爱地亲吻了他的嘴唇，表情逐渐无法控制。狂热的原始快感前所未有地袭来，伴随着最后一波猛烈的喷发，之前筑起得已经高得摇摇欲坠的欲望巨浪终于达到了高度的顶峰，呼啸着拍了下来。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

提示：少量的暴力描述，慎入。

 

 

院子里有一小团黑气，Castiel走到窗前时，它只是飘忽了一下。Castiel皱起了眉，打起精神用疲惫的蓝眼睛死死地瞪着它，它才不情不愿地渐渐沉入了草地。但Cas没法放松心情，目光所及之处只有Jimmy和Winchester家还沐浴在上午的阳光里，而整条街几乎都被黑雾笼罩。好在其他人都看不见，否则不敢想象会引起公众多大的恐慌。不过看不见不代表不存在，Sunderland家前两天就遭遇了恶魔袭击，他从烈火中救下了Sunderland夫妇，却也只能眼睁睁地看着房子在火中坍塌。

现在他什么都想起来了，他是谁，从哪里来，以及在长时间的驱魔过程里最重要的目的。从医院回来之后Jimmy告诉了他十年前Winchester家的悲剧，也是他自己的，让他终于能把所有事件联系起来，串起自己到目前为止漫长又短暂的一生。

刚开始和Jimmy在一起时他什么都不记得，只有Jimmy告诉他，他是个特别的孩子。他在发现自己能看到奇怪的东西时恐慌过，好在并没有持续多久，不只是因为Jimmy相信他，安抚他，还因为他很快发现自己有对抗它们的能力，需要的条件无非是他变成一只黑猫。可现在他知道了，他并不是变成猫，他本来就是。作为一只恶魔小猫他是带着使命潜伏在Winchester家里的，等到地狱想要的那个人降生时好里应外合。可也许上帝发现了这个计划，推迟了Sam的降生，让他不得不和Mary以及Dean多生活了几年。

湿滑的液体顺着他的腿一直流到了脚踝，Cas裹紧了毯子，在去沐浴之前加固了窗上的驱魔符文。然后他望向了在自己的床上熟睡的Dean，知道这就是那个曾经给了他无限爱与信任的孩子。可惜关于他的记忆Dean已经全都没有了，那些在枕边陪着小小的Dean入眠的夜晚，随着那句“你一点用都没有”，一起消失在了焚烧Mary的火焰中。

Dean不安地动了一下，在梦中皱起了眉，模糊地说着什么，Cas赶快平复了心情，把心痛狠狠地压下去。Dean把他标记得那么彻底，现在他们已经是一体了，普通Alpha和Omega之间不会有这么强的联系，但他们是不同的，大概这就是为什么Dean会在恶魔的影响下来强行标记他的原因。Dean在本身的欲望得到满足之后马上就清醒了，却因为现实的冲击与从Cas的精神连结中所得到的过大信息而痛苦不堪。不忍心看着Dean捂住头嘶嚎的样子，他只好让Dean沉睡，让自己有时间安静地恢复力量。

也许这也是恶魔的目的之一，通过唤起他的发情期，用Omega体质天然的脆弱来削弱他，更可怕的是也许恶魔想通过控制Dean来控制他。想起Dean在刚才的结合中用Alpha的命令口吻说话他就不得不遵从的事实，Castiel在淋浴的热水中也不寒而栗，尽管他意识到一旦他恢复所有记忆，就算没有Alpha和Omega这一出，他也不可能拒绝Dean的任何要求。他仅有的几年猫生里所在意的全部事情，无非也就是做一只让Dean喜欢，不让Dean失望的好小猫而已，虽然他也不知道为什么会这样。

Mary在周四捡到他，叫他Castiel，刚会说话的男孩叫他Cas，抚摸他的皮毛，揉捏他的耳朵，没轻没重地拽他尾巴，非要抱着他一起睡觉，他总是不高兴地跳开。于是走路还不太稳的小孩子歪歪扭扭地追赶他灵巧的小身体，看到他跳上高高的衣柜时张着小嘴惊讶地看，因为头仰得太高而失去平衡，一屁股坐在地上。太久追不到的话Dean就会哭，人类的幼崽嚎起来真是惊天动地，他一边嫌吵，一边乖乖地回到男孩身边，让对方抱着他破涕为笑，把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在他被Mary调理得油光水滑的皮毛上。

再长大一些之后，他就是Dean各种故事里的角色之一了。不管是什么样的冒险故事，Dean在把自己代入主角时，总会是一个带着小黑猫的无畏小男孩，哪怕主角是一只小老鼠。而故事里的小黑猫永远那么忠诚勇敢，总会适时用非凡的蓝眼睛驱赶敌人，或者用尖利的小爪把它们按在爪下。

Cas叹了口气。现在Dean知道他不是“一点用都没有”了，但那又有什么用呢？

John觉得自己的忍耐就快到头了。

他不记得过去在陪Mary去教堂时有没有这么难熬，又或者这些年来神父的水平是不是下降了，总之每一分钟他都比上一分钟更想起身走人。唯一还让他坐在这里的原因是身边的Jimmy，彩色玻璃旁的Jimmy整个人都笼罩在朦胧的洁白光芒里，连耳朵都是半透明的粉色，让人想一口咬上去。

他的右手握着Jimmy的左手，有时十指交叉，有时则把Jimmy的手指都拢在手心里。对此，Jimmy也只不过略带羞涩地看他一眼，并没有抽离的意图。不知道是不是因为自己愿意一起来教堂，Jimmy对他的态度放松了不少。但其实在这之前，也就是那顿状况百出的晚餐之后，Jimmy看他的眼神就不一样了，看来是那番对过去的交底也让Jimmy加深了对他的了解。

但他真的不能忍了。随着周围的信徒都站起来开始唱歌，他把毫无准备的Jimmy打横抱起来，装出匆忙的态度，在他人诧异的目光中冲了出去。

“我过分吗？”

他看着还没从懵了的状态中恢复的Jimmy，忍不住哈哈大笑。Jimmy看着越来越远的教堂，这才意识到发生了什么事。

“你，你不想呆了可以和我说的。”Jimmy一下红了脸，挣扎着从他怀里跳了下来，“怎么可以在主的面前……”

“确切地说，那里面没有主的‘面’，所以也说不上‘前’，”John没有放松地搂住Jimmy柔软的腰，“而我觉得自己满脑子想的事情实在太不虔诚了。”

“你在想什么？”Jimmy仰起脸望向他，不过蓝眼睛里的纯洁只维持了一秒，可爱的眼睛就马上垂了下去，躲避地看起了脚尖。“噢……”

John摸了摸他的头顶，“我很高兴你居然没有生我的气。”

“其实我也在想别的，”Jimmy为难地说，在看到他的表情时马上惊慌地摇起了头，“不是，不是，和你想的那种不一样的！”

“我想的哪种？”John一脸正经地问。

“……”Jimmy窘迫地扭开了头，也躲避了话题。“那我们现在要去哪？回家吗？Cas会很奇怪为什么这么早我就……”

“喝杯咖啡？”John及时地建议道，Jimmy点了点头，却小心翼翼地看着他，“我也有事情想和你说。”

“什么事都可以。”John自信地说。

他们挑了个安静的角落，面前是一杯拿铁和一杯美式。Jimmy仍然犹豫，但John很耐心，因为他对于Jimmy要说的事情可说是胸有成竹。虽然这个手段不光彩，但至少保证了他在听到Jimmy的过去时不会有令人失望的反应。

“John，”Jimmy深吸了一口气，仿佛鼓起勇气一般用蓝色的眸子认真地看着他，“你相信上帝吗？”

好吧，虽然和想的不一样，但该来的总会来。John闭上眼睛，镇定了一下自己，然后睁开。“老实说，因为过去的一些事，我并不认为上帝存在。”

“可要是我告诉你，他真的是存在的呢？”Jimmy试探性地说。尽管早有准备，John还是无法避免地感到了固有的厌恶从心底升起。Jimmy漂亮的小脸在这样的话题下看起来几乎和那些喋喋不休的传教混蛋毫无二致，他得用上很强的克制才不一拳砸过去。

“为什么？”

“因为他指引过我，”Jimmy感到了他的压抑，声音小了一些，却仍不放弃地说，“而我见过神迹。”

神迹就是你在前男友的拳头下捡了条命吗？John忍下了这句吐槽，心说来了，他多半又要听到一个关于如何感应到上帝存在的神神叨叨的事迹了。

“是吗？”他不置可否地问。

“嗯，”Jimmy露出了浅浅的微笑，“就是Cas。”

“……”John也露出了微笑。不管怎样，他们总得谈这个，Cas的病他不会介意，就算将来Jimmy要继续用祈祷的方式“治疗”，他也还会找更多的医生和真正的治疗方法。

“我找到Cas的时候他几乎已经死了，是天使把他送到了我的门口，问我愿不愿意为天堂完成一个任务。”

John皱起了眉，“Cas不是你的……？”

“我知道我们长得很像，”Jimmy羞涩地说，“可以说一模一样，但这也是神的恩典，让我有机会……”

“处子怀孕？”John没能忍住这句。Jimmy一下愣住了，大眼睛呆呆地望向了他，让他马上知道了自己的冒失。“抱歉，我……”

“没关系……”Jimmy勉强挤出了一个笑容，眼睛不安地盯着自己咖啡杯旁的勺子。“那个……也许还是不说的好。”

不得不说，看到Jimmy好不容易放开又缩回去的样子让John超乎意料地心疼。他的手按住了Jimmy的手臂，另一只手几乎要抚摸上Jimmy的脸颊。“对不起，Jimmy小会计，我只是对宗教话题长期消化不良，我完全，不会，对你有任何恶意。”

Jimmy这次连个干笑都没挤出来，只是僵硬地扯了扯唇角。

“Jimmy……”John叹了口气。

Jimmy望向了他，这次笑得委曲求全。“其实不说这些也没关系。”

好像声音小小的就能让他听不到里面的哽咽一样。虽然两个人还面对面坐着，John却能感到Jimmy在迅速地远离他，他几乎能想到这次交谈不顺之后会发生什么了。Jimmy看起来柔顺却似乎有着常人不能理解的倔强，John尽量不去想这可能是那该死的上帝的原因，但Jimmy如果真的决定封闭起来，他除了强行占有对方就没有任何机会了，而他当然不会做那种事。

“别这样，Jimmy，我……”John斟酌着自己的每一个单词，“我不是个好听众，我还以为我们在闲聊，所以……”

“嗯。”Jimmy含糊地回答，眼睛里染上了遥远的哀伤和沮丧，“对不起，我突然这样。”

“我们继续好吗？”John安抚地说，“我想听你说完。”

“也许这不是个好主意，”Jimmy勉强地笑了笑，John却看到他眼眶红了，“上一次我和喜欢的人说起这个话题的结果是我住了几个月医院。”

那个叫Roger的Alpha。John警觉了起来，“为什么？”

“因为他觉得我是个不检点的Omega，还编了一通谎话来骗他。”Jimmy平静地说，声音里有几不可察的颤抖，“他逼我说到底和谁生了Cas，但他一直得不到想要的答案，所以……”

Jimmy没能把话说完，手在抽回去时擦过了John的手心，凉得就像一把冰块。John知道发生了什么，他不但知道前因后果，还看了伤情报告。他能想象Roger一直逼问Jimmy时愤怒的模样，却仍然无法理解会有人对Omega下这么狠的手，大概是Jimmy挣扎得太厉害，让Roger把情欲全都转化成了攻击性，大部分的拳头落在脸上，腹部被踹了好几脚，在Jimmy蜷缩起身体保护自己的时候对方撕开了Omega所有衣服，Jimmy全身都是皮带抽打的瘀伤，伤害一直持续，直到一开始躲在楼上的Castiel偷看到之后，吓得从二层的窗户跳出去求救为止。

现在想来还是让人心惊。John理解Jimmy的畏惧，任何人经历过这样的暴力都不可能轻易平复，何况是如此乖巧可怜的小Jimmy。

“我不会那么对你，永远不会，”John忍不住站起身来，坐到了Jimmy的身侧，庆幸Jimmy至少没有抗拒他搂过来的手臂。“我和Roger绝对不一样。”

“谢谢……”Jimmy小声地说，甚至轻叹着依偎在他的肩上，却只有一秒时间。

他们两个都发现了哪里不对。John的心重重沉了下去，无可避免地看到Jimmy抬起头，湿润的蓝眼睛诧异地望向了他。

Shit。

“我……我提起过Roger的名字吗？”

John的脸也因为尴尬和心虚而刺痛了起来。Jimmy睁大了眼睛来扫视他，身体不自觉地向另一侧缩去，“你为什么知道Roger？你认识他吗？”

“我不认识，”John低声说道，不知道要怎么挽回这愚蠢的失误。“Jimmy，听着……”

“那为什么你会知道？”Jimmy提高了音量，看起来不可思议地震惊，甚至恐惧，“你要做什么？你要替他做什么吗？”

“Jimmy……”John想要按住他的肩膀，让他平静一点，可Jimmy一下站了起来，却发现离开卡座唯一的路被John堵住了，就在他迟疑的时候John的手伸向了他的腿。

“别碰我！”Jimmy尖叫起来。John只是想让他坐下来，手臂顿时在空中两难地僵住了。侍应生望向了这边，疑惑地皱起了眉。发现自己吸引了注意力的Jimmy赶快又坐了下来，将身体缩得不能再缩，微微发抖，“对不起，请，请让我离开……”

手机在这时响了起来。John摇了摇头，“Jimmy，我很抱歉，听我说……”

“不，不要了，”Jimmy恐惧地看着他，几乎让他的心都要碎了。“你在帮他，是吗？为什么？都这么久了……因为、因为我害他坐牢吗？”

“我不知道他想怎样，”John一动不动，只是小心地举起双手，表示无害，“我确实不认识他，他对你做过的坏事我一件都不会做的，相信我，Jimmy，想想之前……”

提起之前的事让Jimmy平静了一点，望向他的目光里又恢复了那么些许的信任，可更多的还是怀疑。“你知道他对我做过什么？不是因为我刚刚有说到，是吗？”

“……”John只挣扎一秒就决定说实话，“是的。”

“你……”Jimmy不安地抓紧了衣角，“做了什么？”

而答案以及如此明显了。John叹了口气。“一念之差。”

出乎意料的是Jimmy并没有对此表示更强烈的愤怒，只有单薄的肩膀垮了下去，然后Jimmy捂住了脸。“天哪……我到底……我到底让人觉得我是什么……”

“是我的问题，”John抱歉地说，“我为Mary的死因调查了太多年，我习惯有什么事就去查。”

“你知道了多少……”Jimmy几乎是在呻吟了。

“不太多。”John思考了一下，直觉到坦诚是最好的态度，而事实上也确实如此。“主要是你受伤的事，还有Cas生病。”

“为什么……”

“我太想了解你了，”太想知道你为什么拒绝我。John说着拿出了手机，发现上面有Dean的来电和留言，但现在不是查看的时候。“Jimmy，资料都在这里，如果你想看的话……”

“我不觉得那有什么必要，相信你看到的就好。”Jimmy哀伤地摇了摇头，然后绝望地笑了起来，“我真的该回家了。抱歉，古怪的Omega得去照顾他那不知哪来的孩子了。”


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

 

***

 

虽然不是没有心理准备，虽然不是没想过John可能会对关于Cas的事情接受不良，但Jimmy仍然没有想到情况会变成这样。John一让开他就冲出了咖啡馆，走到街上才想起自己没有开车来，只好沿着街道信步走下去，拼命忍住就快冲出眼眶的眼泪。想想车还在John的修理厂里，Jimmy就沮丧得只想回家蜷缩在地板上，最好就这么沉下去。

尽管这样，心里仍然有个声音在劝他，让他仔细想想John说的话。如果Winchester家正是Castiel当初遭遇不幸时的地方，而且John一直在调查亡妻的死亡原因的话，也许调查一下他的背景确实没有恶意，只是顺手。可就算如此呢？就算Jimmy不介意，John就能接受这些天堂地狱、天使恶魔的说辞？

Jimmy忍不住停下脚步，想起在说起上帝时John尽管掩饰但仍泄漏出的不屑和厌恶心里就难过得不知怎么办才好。虽然Cas鼓励过他只要对John说出真相，Cas自然会有让John相信的办法，但John的心情呢？毕竟他带来的是一个比起火灾来，可能更让人痛苦的事实。

然而在这一切芜杂的思绪之上，最让Jimmy难受的是，他还是很想要John。

“Jimmy！”

Jimmy吓了一跳。John开着车靠近了路边，探出头来大声叫着他的名字。

“John……”Jimmy摇了摇头。

“上车，Dean和Cas好像有点情况。”John的神情很严肃，甚至焦急。Jimmy睁大了眼睛，“你说什么？”

“Sammy给我打电话了，说Dean突然生病，然后就跑到了你家，Sammy怎么都敲不开门。”John皱起了眉，压低了声音，“你觉得这听起来像什么？”

Jimmy只用了一秒就理解了。他别无选择地打开车门坐了进去，心里慌得就像喝醉了酒。“可Cas……他还不是Omega啊……”

“大概对Dean来说不重要，”John踩下油门，“我早该想到的。这崽子最近荷尔蒙爆发得太厉害了。”

“也许……也许确实因为是Cas……”Jimmy迟疑地说，在John投来疑问的目光时赶快低下了头。

Castiel是不完整的。勇敢的小黑猫在保护自己心爱的人类时几乎烧光了灵魂，是天使给了它第二次生机，在Jimmy愿意把自己的灵魂分出一部分给它，让它彻底成为天堂的利剑之后才又活了过来。所以他们有着相同的样貌，所以Cas会时不时地出去驱逐恶魔，然后累得回来睡上好几天。这就是他做为上帝虔诚的仆人所要保守的秘密，也让他付出了意想不到的代价。

“先回去看看。”Jimmy最终说道。John的视线回到了车子前方，心事重重地叹了口气。

屋里的气味昭然若揭。

“怎么会这样……”Jimmy不敢相信地小声说道，“他们明明都还是孩子……”

Alpha和Omega交缠的气息让Jimmy忍不住轻轻颤栗了一下，小心地与John保持了更多距离。John正在安抚明显哭过了的Sam，在门一打开，感受到里面的气息时勃然大怒。

“不要！”Jimmy下意识地拉住了正往屋里冲的John的手臂，“你、你在生Dean的气？”

“他不能随便干出这种事！”John握紧了拳头，“你说过你出门时Cas在‘睡觉’！”

“也许他们……”Jimmy顿时心乱如麻。如果John知道Cas曾为Dean做过什么大概就不会有这种担心了。不过话说回来，就算Cas愿意为Dean而死，也不一定就愿意……“至少先问清楚……”

John沉重地叹了口气，捏住了他的手臂。“Jimmy，抱歉……要是Dean趁着Cas犯病干了这种事……”

那也不是“犯病”……Jimmy为难地看着John，后悔没有早和John解释清楚，对方显然把他的意思理解到了错误的方向。这时，Castiel裹着浴袍出现在二楼的楼梯口。

“Cas！”Jimmy马上甩开了John的手，跑了上去，关切地看着苍白的小一号的自己。

“是Dean，”Cas沙哑地说着望向了他的眼睛，“就是Dean。”

他知道这两句话的不同意思，一切果然都是上帝的安排。他心疼地看着在自己心里尚且年幼的孩子，忍不住将之搂进了怀里，喃喃低语，“是你愿意的吗？”

Castiel回抱了他，在他肩上长长地舒了口气。“基本上……可以这么说……”

“Cas？”John犹豫的声音打断了他们，Castiel好像这才发现John的存在，睁大了眼睛仔细地打量了一下对方，仿佛在辨认着什么。

“Dean勉强你了吗？”John艰难地问道。

Castiel摇了摇头。Jimmy看到了John如释重负，却还不敢完全确定的模样，“不是他趁你睡着……？”

“一开始……”Castiel说了一半就闭上了嘴，思考了一下之后才又开口，“但是我很愿意，我一直就想和Dean永远在一起。”

Jimmy为这回答紧张了起来，不过好在John完全没察觉到这句话的诡异之处。年长的男人只是松了口气，“那么那小子呢？”

“在睡觉，”Cas回答着又望向了Jimmy，似乎在询问他是否已将一切告知了John，在看到Jimmy面露难色时，不赞同地摇了摇头。

“睡觉？”John皱起了眉，神情里全是“一个Alpha竟然在这种时候睡觉”的难以置信，也顺着楼梯走了上来，“我去叫醒他。”

Jimmy赶快闪开了，Cas却没有动，Jimmy正想拉住他的胳膊，却发现他仰起脸直直地望向了John。“他需要休息。”

John看起来有些意外，不过很快理解了Cas话里的坚持。高大的男人垂下了肩膀，转过了身，“让他一醒就回去。”

“好的。”

“以及，”在John望过来时Jimmy忍不住挺直了背，像个待命的小士兵。“你记得给Cas吃药。”

“药？”

“当然你们打算生下来的话就——”

“噢！”Jimmy的脸颊烧了起来，在意识到John说的是紧急避孕药后窘迫地看着地板，“那个……等Dean醒来我们一起商量一下……”

“很好，”John坚定地回答，“不管你们怎么决定，我都支持，反正还有72……差不多七十个小时吧？”

没错，那是紧急避孕药的有效时间。可Jimmy不知道该说什么好，更不敢对上John绿色的眼睛。在今天失败的谈话之后他本想避开John一段时间，没想到很快又要以这种奇特的关系坐下来和John好好再谈一次。

太尴尬了，从没有过配偶的他和原本的意中人要一起谈论彼此的孩子是不是该把再下一代生出来。不管在John心里他是“处子怀孕”还是没孕育过孩子的处子，全都太尴尬了。想想要是Cas和Dean真的中奖了而且还打算要，他几乎马上就要恐慌起来。

John笑出了声，然后掩饰地咳嗽了一声，带着Sam离开了。

Jimmy捂住了脸，估计John也想到了他在想什么，万幸John没有说出口，不然他非哭出来不可。尽管John风度地保持了沉默，可Alpha揶揄的笑意几乎已经在他脑子里形成声音了

——好一个纯洁的小祖父。

他无助地望向Cas，马上意识到这不是胡思乱想的时候。年轻的Omega看起来显然是吓坏了，睁大了与他几无二致的蓝眼睛，好像刚刚才知道自己还有可能怀孕的事实。

“Cas……”他把年轻的Omega搂在了怀里，对方比他还矮小半个头，骨骼纤细，可以说还没完全长开。Cas还没回过神来，身体僵硬着被他抱住，眼睛仍然瞪得老大，让Jimmy更加心疼了起来。

“Cas，没事，你决定，你要是不想要的话马上吃药就可以……”

Cas听不懂似的看着他。Jimmy慌张地把Cas带进卧室，在看到熟睡的Dean时又觉得不妥，只好拉着孩子来到了自己的房间，用毯子裹住只穿了浴袍，开始发凉的身体。在Cas坐在床上发呆时他忙碌了起来。屋里的味道仍然没有散去，他喷了一些清新剂，但化学品的香味和信息素完全不是一种东西，谁也盖不过谁。Dean和Cas的味道在一起是那么宜人，仿佛阴阳两极，天生一对，交缠得既热情又妥帖。

所以他和John的话……Jimmy红着脸不敢再想了。这时，Cas的手抓住了他的胳膊，蓝眼睛却望向卧室门口，“Dean要醒了。”

***

有一种难得的深眠，醒来时会让你觉得全身每一个细胞似乎都得到了彻底的休息，让你在觉得平静而精神充沛，却对身边的一切一瞬间感觉恍如隔世。

Dean睁开眼睛时正是这样的感觉。陌生的天花板与陌生的气息都没让他疑惑和紧张，他只感到温暖与祥和。Castiel跪坐在床尾，微微歪着头看着他，让他不禁报以微笑。

“Cas？”

“Hello，Dean。”Cas回答，声音比平时还要沙哑。Dean这时才发现屋子里播放着平稳流畅的钢琴声。Dean好奇地眨了眨眼睛，看到Cas的蓝眼睛跟着他睁大了些，像发现新大陆一般看着他，不舍得离开目光。

“什么？”Dean疑惑了。

“巴赫十二平均律，降b小调第……”

“我不是指这个。”

“十二平均律的秩序感能让你平静而思维有序。”

他也不是指这个，他只是觉得哪里不对。Dean微微皱了皱眉，从床上坐起来。“我在……你家？”

Cas点了点头。他这才留意到Cas穿着薄薄的浴袍，眼睛忍不住就向敞开的领口瞄了过去，看到漂亮的锁骨，还有上面他啃咬过的痕迹。

“该死！”Dean差点从床上跳起来，整个人一下完全清醒。屋里的味道他竟然一开始都没察觉到，是自己浓烈的气息和一个好闻的，明显属于Omega的味道，而那味道正是来自Cas。记忆开始复苏，他想起了自己撞开Novak家后院的门，想起自己飘飘欲仙地来到Cas的卧室，还……

“哦天哪……”他现在完全能分辨那段有关“游戏”的情色场景根本就是白日梦，Cas只是一动不动地在睡觉，他却鬼迷心窍一般扑了上去，而且整个过程里自己都粗暴得难以置信。

“Cas……”Dean忍不住发起抖来，如果他还不敢相信的话，Cas手腕上还有被紧握过的指痕，罪恶感一下淹没了年轻的Alpha。“天哪Cas，我、我强暴了你……你一直在求我停手……我不知道我怎么会……”

Castiel摇了摇头，像猫一样爬了过来，倚在了他身旁。Dean不解地望向Omega，不知道自己是该像个好好的Alpha那样把自己的配偶抱在怀里，还是继续忏悔自己的过错。

“你想起了多少？”Cas平静地问。

“大部分……”Dean被这份平静弄得有些发毛，“你不生气吗？”

“你……”Cas微微红了脸，“你记得你说过的那些话吗？”

。这就是让他觉得奇怪又难以启齿的地方了。“我记得自己说了些下流话，我还逼你发、发情……这真的是我干的吗？”

Cas眯起了眼睛。Dean马上意识到了自己的失言，“不，我的意思是，我真的能逼你……？不是，我不是想澄清自己，我只是脑子里乱七八糟的。我竟然还觉得你有猫耳朵和猫尾巴！这太荒谬了，是发情时就会这样，还是我有什么幻想症？当然不管是什么，我做的都不对……”

那个什么平均律根本就没有那么好使，他的脑子该乱还是乱。Dean闭上眼睛，深呼吸着努力让自己有条理一点，“对不起，Cas，那些话听起来太像开脱了。不管怎么说我都强行标记了你，我很抱歉，我、我吓着了你，还把你弄疼了，你受伤了吗？”

我真希望自己没干过这些。他内疚地看着Cas，却不知为何没法说出这句话。

“那些都是小事，”Cas摇了摇头，又用他所不能理解的神色望向了他，“如果有选择的话，你会想标记我吗？”

选择？

是了，如果他早点意识到自己要发情了，那么一切都不会如此慌乱。Dean忍不住想起了学校里那些明艳动人的Omega们，男女都有，如果他可以选择……

那么这就是他今天犯的第二个错误了。惊觉自己沉默太久的时候Dean马上抬起头，却刚好看到Cas大大的蓝眼睛黯然地垂了下去。

“Cas？”Dean惊慌地叫道。他真的不是故意的，只是这个问题太容易引导人了，他根本就没想过什么选择的问题！他的身体在发情时指引他来了Cas的卧室，这不就是最好的声明吗？

Cas下了床，站了起来，什么也没说，只是在离开房间时深深地看了他一眼。

“我想……”标记你的。Dean说到一半的话被这眼神吓住了。这眼神似曾相识，当他在Novak家的厨房里整理东西，Sam不高兴被他逗，把Cas一起拉走时，Cas就是这样看他的。

“Cas？”疑虑在心头丛生，就像疯长的灌木。Dean下意识地要跟上Cas，却发现自己仍然全裸，只好先找起了衣裤。下楼以后他在厨房的餐吧旁找到了Cas，Jimmy居然也在。年长的Omega带着不忍的哀伤神色向Cas伸出手，掌心朝上，而Cas手里捧着杯子，低头用嘴唇轻轻啄了一下Jimmy的手心。

这是在做什么？Dean停下了脚步，一头雾水。这时Cas抬起了头，一片白色的小药片滑入了淡色的唇间。

 

***


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

 

警告：suspect，angst仍在持续。

 

 

他给Sam和自己敷衍地做了顿微波炉午餐，又安抚地让Sam吃了个冰淇淋。小Sammy这才看起来心情好了一点点，但John知道他多半还在为Dean的反常和自己没有及时接电话的事耿耿于怀。

“为什么Dean去了Jimmy家就不理我了？”

这个问题实在难以回答，更别提可想而知的捆绑套装：“Dean到底生了什么病？”“Dean现在好了吗？”“发情是什么？”“结合是什么？”“那Cas是我哥哥了吗？”“还是姐姐？”

当然一个十岁的孩子可能知道的也远比这多多了，但是John不想冒险，所以他只是简单地告诉Sammy这件事很严重，以后Dean会想亲自解释的。Sammy显然不满意，不过在他机智地转移了话题，一起继续去阁楼上收拾东西后就没有再坚持了。

很久没上来过的地方让他感到了昏暗和狭矮，满是陈旧的味道。他们搬来这里时没有任何东西可以往阁楼里放，没想到几年下来竟然攒了这么多箱子废物。如果Mary还在的话肯定不会让这里胡乱堆得这么满，至少能摆放得更有条理些。

会吗？他看着既放了Sam小时候的玩具，又堆满了Dean旧衣服的箱子发呆。Mary其实和传统意义上的Omega有些不一样，她热情开朗，但并不柔弱。他当年对她独特的气质一见倾心，根本无法想像自己没有她要怎么活下去。

“对了，爸爸，你见过这本书吗？”Sam递给他一本薄薄的小图书，“Dean说不是他的，但也不是我的。”

“大概是……”他本想说可能是Sam小时候的玩伴留下的，但在看到书时就知道并不是。“这是Dean的。”

“可是Dean说不是他的呀？”

“他忘记了。”John叹了口气，翻动泛黄的书页。他记得这本书，Dean小时候很喜欢，有一段时间几乎每天都要Mary念给他听，怀里还要搂着那只流浪到家里来的小猫咪。他也给Dean念过，可是他总是那么累，念着念着就睡着了，Dean就不来找他了。

“他以前最喜欢这本书了。”

可怎么会在这里呢？这本小书应该和Dean其他幼时的东西一样被烧没了才对。也许这本图书被意外地放在他的车里，所以免遭一劫？在悲剧发生的那天，他开着车，带着后座上就是Dean不小心遗留下的小图书，没有任何预感地离开了家。那时自己多年轻啊……踌躇满志地想要让Mary和Dean过上好生活，开十几个小时的车也熬得住。有一天出门时他倒着车往后看了一眼，看到门前的台阶上站着又怀孕了的Mary和挂着眼泪的Dean，突然就觉得心里被重重打了一下，年轻的母亲和幼小的孩子看起来那么让人心疼，简直是这世上最可爱可怜的生物。他差点就停车跑下去搂住他们，可是他硬生生地忍住了，他必须出发去约好的地方提车，好转手赚一笔，等他攒够钱开修理厂，他就不用如此奔波，也会有更多的时间陪伴家人。他一直这么鼓励自己，看着情况一步步按自己的计划变得越来越好，Mary却突然撒手人寰。

“那我可以要这本书吗？”Sammy轻轻地问，“这本书上会有妈妈的味道吗？”

会有吗？他把书举到面前，深深地闻了一下，上面有旧纸张的味道，也好像真的有一点点Mary的气息，还有Dean小时候的奶香，他鼻子一酸，仔细嗅闻时却发现那些都只不过是错觉，只有旧纸张的味道是真实的。

“爸……”Sam小心地拉了一下他的衣服，“你怎么了？”

“没事，”John清了清嗓子，把书递给了Sam，“你留着吧。”

他好想再抚摸一次Mary的金色长发。自从Mary死了之后他把尽可能少但必要的时间花在修理厂上，保持它的运转好维持生活，其他时间和精力都放在了调查Mary的死因上。他让Bobby和其他朋友帮忙照看两个孩子，直到去年，Bobby也忍不住劝他放下，让他开车出门时回头看一眼也许会有不一样的想法。他回头了，看到了漠然的Dean和眼巴巴的Sam，终于，不同于丧妻之痛的疼痛又砸在了他的心上，这次他停了车，回去一把抱起了和那时的Dean差不多大的Sammy。

“Dean下午还会和我们一起去Shepherd太太那吗？”

Dean啊……他想要尽到更多为父的责任时Dean已经从印象中的黏人孩子变成了一个有些陌生的小野兽，小Alpha的成长是最令年长的Alpha感到岁月无情的事情。尽管有血缘存在，他们还是能感到彼此间微妙的竞争。Dean那么急切地想要证明自己，带着对他的不满试探着利用一切机会顶撞他，挑衅他，直到今天。

“也许会吧，我过去问问他。”

和Cas结合的事意味着Dean做为一名Alpha已经开始成熟，却也会让Dean知道他仍然是Winchester家的孩子。他想知道Dean能否认真看待和Cas的关系，更想知道Jimmy会怎么想。在这一切发生之前，Omega看起来对他既失望又恋恋不舍，也许他下次应该更耐心，至少应该把Jimmy想说的话听完。

古怪的Omega和他那不知哪来的孩子。

不能怪他。那起火灾发生时只有一个疯疯癫癫的流浪汉看到有个陌生男人在他家附近晃悠，说对方有着奇怪的眼睛，说的好听是金色，说的难听是耳屎黄，而在警察继续询问时，疯流浪汉却说自己只看到了一眼，因为其他时候那个男人的脸都像是一种黑乎乎的怪物。警察自然没有取信，John却没有放弃这个线索。他寻找了很久，好不容易发现在缅因也有人表示自家遭遇火灾时有个黄色眼睛的陌生人出现，还被列为过纵火嫌疑人。而等他赶过去时，对方却拿着十字架，劝他抛开一切，全身心地侍奉主，主自然会做出安排。

因为你不祈祷，你不去信仰，你不爱戴上帝的伟力，所以你会输掉一切，从失去最珍贵最美好的Mary开始。

这就是John从对方那儿听到的，他觉得自己没有憎恨上帝已经算不错了。

“这些大概够了，”他看着箱子里的一些碗盘，一些修理工具，还有毛绒玩具，“我们下午去看看Sunderland先生家里还需要什么，再回来拿也行。”

“好的。”Sam仔细地看着四周，“我可以在这里再呆一会吗？”

“可以，小心一点。”他说着，决定还是去Novak家里看看情况。

 

***

 

“那是什么？”Dean看着白色的药片，突然有不祥的预感，“Cas，你在吃什么药？”

Jimmy被他吓了一跳，望过来时脸上突然浮现出明白了什么的神情，接着马上一把打掉了Cas手里的杯子。清脆的碎裂声在地板上迸发，Jimmy和Cas都下意识地看着碎了的瓷杯，而Dean再迟钝也知道是怎么回事了。趁着两个Omega还在发呆，他上前两步捧起了Cas的脸，吻了上去，把药片卷到了自己口中，然后吐在手心里，牢牢地攥起了拳头。

“是紧急避孕药对不对？”他严厉地问。Cas愣愣地看着他，让他虽然满腔怒火，却根本没法对这刚刚成为自己Omega的家伙狠下心来。

“你们应该好好和我商量啊！”Dean带着迁怒望向Jimmy，却发现对方微微发抖地捧起了杯子的残片，难以置信地望着它。

该死，是那个有小黑猫的杯子。Dean在心里叹了口气，看Jimmy这幅神情，不用问也知道这个杯子挺重要的了。Dean似乎理解了之前父亲的焦躁，就算自己再有理，再生气，又能拿Omega这种生物怎么办？他们一露出委屈的样子Alpha就绝对觉得是自己做错了啊。

他把快化没了的药在水龙头下面冲掉，一时间真希望自己老爹在这里好把Jimmy抱走，自己能安安心心地照顾Cas。Jimmy已经回过了神，把瓷片放在流理台上，抚摸着Cas的头发向Cas轻声道歉。

“对不起，”Dean也说道，我会给你再买个小黑猫杯子的，也许网上还能找到一样的，他刚想这么说，却又觉得这完全不是重点，“Jimmy，你们到底怎么想的？你们觉得我不能承担起Alpha的责任吗？”

“没、没有，”Jimmy睁大了眼睛，“不是……不完全是这个原因。”

那就还是有。

“不管怎么说，这次是我不对，Cas，虽然这么说很……但你想被我标记的，对不对？”

虽然这么说有点怪怪的，因为他们认识也才没几个星期，但Dean觉得这绝不是巧合。一直都没有显露Omega特征的Castiel竟然会回应他的索求，开始Omega的发情期，这完全不可能是脱离Cas意愿的事情。

Cas叹了口气，出乎意料地先深深看了Jimmy一眼，Jimmy先摇了摇头，却又无奈地点了点头。

“我把这留给你们。”Jimmy说着，担心地走出房间，然后走出了屋门。

突如其来的寂静就这样降临在原本温馨的，充满着Jimmy精心打理痕迹的厨房里。Cas沉默了一会，然后歪了歪头，“坐下来说，好吗？”

“好，”Dean说着坐在了餐吧的椅子上，想要再来点什么喝的。Cas心有灵犀地去打开了冰箱，发情过后的Omega看起来连拽开冰箱门也有点费劲，但还是从里面拿出了一罐碳酸饮料，“要吗？”

“要，”其实他看到冰箱里有啤酒，想必是Jimmy为了John准备的，但这时候还是保持绝对清醒的好。

Cas坐在了他对面，在他把一口饮料完全咽下去之后才开口，“你还记得……你说你看到我有猫耳朵的事吗？”

“是的，”这倒是有些出乎意料了，Dean疑惑地回答，“怎么了，那个幻觉？”

“不是幻觉，”Cas叹了口气，“那是真的。”

“真的？”Dean难以置信地看着Cas，“你是说我以为是我自己性幻想的部分都是真的？包括你X,Y,B,A的那段？”

“什么X,Y,B,A？”

“好吧那些是真的幻想，”Dean有些遗憾，明明那段特别带感的……

“Dean！”Cas好像察觉到了他的走神，有些不悦地叫了起来，“别想了，你的气息又开始扑我了！”

“抱歉，”Dean咽了口口水。被Cas一说他才发现自己的气息确实蠢蠢欲动，撩拨得Omega的气息不断地迂回和退缩。“抱歉，生理什么的……”

Cas闭上眼睛，叹了口气，然后不开心地瞪着他，边说边勾了勾双手的食指和中指。“我对‘人类的谈话技巧’已经生疏到这程度了吗？”

“你说的好像你不是人类似的。”

“对，”Cas干脆地回答，“至少有五年不是。”

Dean眯起了眼睛，“嗯？”

“你一岁多的时候你妈妈捡到一只小流浪猫，那就是我，我陪你一起长大，直到你五岁时Mary去世，我也死了，而你把关于我的事全都忘记了。至于为什么会这样是因为我原本是一只很小的恶魔，为了我的恶魔领主的计划才潜伏在你家里但后来我喜欢你所以我背叛了它想要保护你所以它把我杀了但Mary的祈祷和我的努力让天使给了我一次重生的机会所以我得到了Jimmy的一部分灵魂所以我有一半是人类了但一开始我想害你们这个目的是存在的所以你知道了这些之后还想要我做你的Omega给你生孩子我觉得……”

“你慢一点！”Dean目瞪口呆地说。

“我觉得是不可能的。”Cas一口气说完，听天由命地低下头，眼睛只敢看着面前的一小块桌面。“……所以我觉得我把避孕药吃了，然后我们保持一年不接触让结合自然断裂就好……”

Dean眨着眼睛，茫然地打量起了室内，好找到一些现实感。太诡异了，他的目光扫过冰箱，流理台上一排排的香料瓶子，整齐排列的大小煎锅和锅铲，细心垫着垫子的刀具架，锃亮的咖啡机和微波炉，以及一看就是做菜的行家里手才会买的奢侈双层烤箱。

但Cas应该不是在和他开玩笑的。虽然妈妈的死确实有些蹊跷……等等，所以他还小的时候，曾经和一只猫爱得死去活来吗？可他完全没想到谈话是这种方向。他做好的心理准备也不是这种啊！他还以为Cas要和他谈的无非是两个人都还在上学就结合了怎么办？以后上学怎么办？还没到结婚年龄怎么办？要生孩子的话怎么办？孩子以后怎么养？以及他们在一起的话John和Jimmy会不会很尴尬，所以他们要不要毕业之后去远一点的地方上大学……等等，他们还能上大学吗？还是说他也觉得John和Jimmy肯定要在一起了？

“我……”Dean能说出来的只有这一个字了。

“我知道我不够有用……”Cas低着头说，“我的任务原本也只是在Mary不给恶魔开门的情况下里应外合而已。Mary不是普通人，她懂得猎魔，也懂得驱魔的符咒，可我是最弱小的恶魔，我的恶魔气息甚至不会触发任何驱魔的符咒……”

这居然是认真的？恶魔？符咒？妈妈是猎魔人？Dean只觉得这些内容听来有如天方夜谭。“可是……我对猫过敏……”

“那……也许是心理作用，”Cas不安地挪动了一下，“你只是太恨我了……那次你看到我在树上，你隔着玻璃窗就开始打喷嚏……”

“但是……要是按你说的，你是为了保护我所以死掉的，我为什么会恨你？”Dean问道。

Cas没有回答，年轻的Omega终于伏在了桌上，肩膀抽动了起来。Dean焦躁了起来，Omega在哭，他下意识地想要过去拥抱和爱抚，和Alpha结合过的Omega理应被Alpha视如珍宝的，可他的心脏却好像被什么东西坠住了。

“是你放恶魔进来的吗？”是疑虑。

如果这一切都是真的，那么按Cas的说法，是Cas把门打开，把所谓的恶魔放了进来？

Cas猛地抬起了头，蓝色眼睛里全是眼泪，却依然掩盖不住震惊的神情。

“是你吗？”Dean语调轻柔，却执着地问。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

直到今天之前，Dean都以为自己只是个有着不幸童年的普通年轻人。母亲早逝，父亲不负责任，自己在Bobby叔叔等人的帮助下和弟弟相依为命，眼看着就要高中毕业，也许能凭着不错的成绩选择一个离家不太远的大学，一方面可以不用和父亲共处，一方面又不会离弟弟太远。未来就这样平整地在面前展开，虽然一望无垠，但也能看得出是条笔直的道路。  
可Cas颤抖的身体和苍白的嘴唇让他一下觉得自己的世界如此不真实。他的Omega脸上还挂着眼泪，却一言不发地站起来，又大又蓝的眼睛里有种既莫名又可怕的冲动。  
“Cas？”  
有生以来，Dean第一次觉得自己说错话，而且错得如此致命。何况他本来就还没有办法完全相信Cas说的一切都是真的。  
不是他不相信Cas，而是这种事他不能说接受就接受吧？他茫然地看着Castiel走到流理台前的刀具架旁，抽出了一把，却是一把又薄又长的面包刀。Cas扔下这把，又抽出了一把尖头水果刀，这才抵在了自己锁骨的位置。重重的疑虑被Omega这一举动引来的惊吓完全打破，Dean几乎不知道自己是怎么两步就到了Cas身后，一把攥住了对方的手腕。  
“Cas！Castiel！”Dean急切地叫道，未能及时阻止的刀尖在锁骨上方划出了一道细细的血痕。Dean用力地捏了手里紧握的腕关节，感到怀里Cas的身体颤栗了一下，却死死不肯放开尖刀。  
“扔掉！”Dean用上了Alpha的音调，刀应声而落。Cas只愣了一秒就又伸出另一只手去够刀具架。Dean眼明手快地在他够到之前就一把全扫到了地上。Omega挫败地发出愤怒的低吼，在他的双臂间用力挣扎。  
“Cas，Cas，冷静一点，是我对不起，好吗？”Dean的脸颊贴上了他的后颈。这种感觉……天，他怎么能忘记这个的？儿时的他抱着不情不愿的小黑猫时，小黑猫也是这样在他怀里执拗地扭动着小身体，想从他的臂弯里逃开。小小的他抱不住决心满满的小动物，总是无奈之下张开嘴，一口咬住小黑猫颈后的皮毛。  
Cas缩起了肩膀，仰起了脖子，被他咬着后颈慢慢地压在了餐桌上。Dean既荒谬又心酸地感受着Cas身体的服从，想着这种事情怎么会发生，又怎么能发生。  
“你想做什么？”Dean的双臂没有放松，尽管Cas已经瘫软了下来。“你想挖掉腺体吗？”  
Cas没有说话。  
“你想把我们的结合去掉？”  
Cas依旧沉默，只是急促地呼吸。  
“先是要吃药，现在是这个？”Dean感到Castiel的气息紧紧缩了起来，犹如铁板一块，让他的气息无处侵入，徒劳地卷缠。来自属于自己的Omega的拒绝冷得就像冰刃，Dean总算明白暴躁蛮横的父亲对Jimmy那份难得的耐心是怎么回事了，看似柔弱的Omega对Alpha倔强起来时，Alpha还真是不好受。  
“好吧，我去自首，我会承认是我强迫你，警方会联系医院帮你消除我的痕迹。”Dean赌着气说，“这样总行了吧？”  
Cas猛地一挣，Dean以为他要逃，却没想到他只是把手伸向了桌上之前Jimmy随手放下的瓷杯碎片。  
“Cas！”Dean抢过了他手里的瓷片，掌心一阵刺痛，不由自主地吸了口凉气。Cas终于望向了他，原本气得发红的眼睛里全是紧张。  
“Dean！Dean！”Cas急切地叫了起来，努力地想要直起身体，想要转身面对年轻的Alpha。Dean扔掉瓷片，看到掌心里的伤口正渗出血来。  
“Dean，对不起……”Cas的大眼睛一下湿润了，满满的心疼看得Dean反而觉得自己的手好像也并不是很痛，何况做为一个运动员，这种皮外伤简直不值一提。  
“好痛，你还闹吗？”Dean故意皱起了脸，放松了对Omega的压制，“痛死了。”  
“Dean……”Cas转过身拉住他的手，两滴眼泪一下就打在了他的手掌上。Dean正想适可而止，告诉Cas自己没事，把手放到冷水下面冲一冲就好，可Cas拉住了他，郑重地把他的手捧到面前，伸出舌头软软地舔了起来。  
奇异的触感。虽然有些痒，实际上也不卫生，但温温柔柔的感觉让Dean舍不得把手抽回来，疼痛似乎也就此消失了。下一秒Dean就发现这并不是心理作用，Cas粉红色的舌尖离开他白皙的掌面，上面除了固有的皮肤纹路之外，一点受过伤的痕迹也看不到了。  
“这是你做的？”Dean难以置信地反复看着自己完好无损的手。这一切，所有的一切……Dean望向了略矮一点的男孩，蓝色大眼睛迎上他惊讶的目光，里面闪过了一丝笑意，可很快那双眼睛就哀伤地垂下。“Dean……”  
……竟然都是真的。这是个有着天使与恶魔的世界，而和我的Omega是我的小猫。普通高中生，my ass。  
于是无数的问题涌了上来。  
但他首先得到的是答案。  
“你没有开门对不对？虽然你没能阻止一切……”一只弱弱的恶魔小猫，到底是什么样？  
“我……”Cas回避了他的目光，“我辜负了你的期望，所有所有你在故事里对我的期望。”  
“但你还是保护了我。”  
“我把九条命都燃烧掉了。”Cas叹了口气，让Dean不由得安慰地抚摩起他的脸颊。  
“到底是谁开的门？”他没法不问这个。  
Cas颤栗了一下，“我们……抵抗了很久之后，门外突然传来John的惨叫。”  
“是假的？”  
Cas点了点头。  
果然如此。不得不说，Dean最担心的是开门的其实是自己。关于过去他还有很多的疑团，可突然之间Omega的味道又浓烈了起来，Cas和他吃惊地对视了，从彼此的神情中找到了答案。  
“Dean……”Cas的脸颊红了起来。两个初次发情的年轻人间歇期不会很长，尽管有别的事情占据了他们的注意力，但没有吃下药片的Cas身体是不会违背Omega的生理的。同样，Dean也感到了自己呼应般的情潮，只好夸张地感叹了起来。“看在上帝的份上，下次再完完整整地告诉我你的小猫脑袋里在想什么。”  
“我没有……”  
“你有，你不能自作主张地一下要吃药，一下又……”说着Dean看着Cas锁骨附近腺体的位置，感到味道更加浓烈了起来，而一旦结合之后，对彼此的需要会让身体从芯里泛出莫名的酸疼，一点点地转化成更大面积的酥麻。“你能先治治你自己吗？”  
“什么？”Cas疑惑地望向了他，呆得让他想把Omega整个人揉得嵌进怀里。Dean指了指他的锁骨处，可那是Cas低下头也看不见的地方。Dean干脆握住他的肩膀，倾身凑过去用舌尖抵住了细长的划痕。  
“Dean……”Cas低声呻吟起来，“不……”  
“你好像很喜欢？”Dean忍不住坏笑了一下，“你是不是个小受虐狂啊？”  
Cas的手抵住了他，“不是。”  
“可惜，我还蛮喜欢小受虐狂的。”Dean说着又舔了舔，让Cas的身体窜过一阵细微的颤栗。  
“可我不是。”Cas坚持说道。  
“你就是。”Dean甚至吮吸了起来。Cas的手指摸索着捂住了他的嘴唇，总算让他抬起了头。“别这样，你不是真的想标记我的。”  
“得了吧，都这种时候了。”Dean的目光追随着Cas躲避的眼神，成功地把它勾了回来，“如果我不想标记你，那我现在怎么会在这里？”  
“你这么好，你在学校一定有……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“……”Cas一下委屈了起来。Dean突然想起之前略带强迫性的结合里，自己也这么命令过Cas，想必让Omega十分难过。  
“对不起，我不该这么说， ”Dean挤出一个笑容，把Omega抱在了怀里，“乖了猫崽，别伤心，我给你开罐头吃？”  
Cas哭也似地笑了起来，忿忿地白了他一眼。  
“别这样，想笑就笑，我不会嘲笑你的。”Dean得意地用已经开始发硬的性器蹭了蹭对方的胯骨，看到Omega可爱地更加泛红了的脸颊，“你还能变出猫耳朵和尾巴吗？”  
“干什么？”Cas这是明知故问了。  
“当然是看我还过不过敏。”  
“……不许拽，”Cas软软地小声说道，“也不可以咬。”  
“这不要那不要，让我怎么欺负你？”Dean无赖地说。Cas的脸埋在他的肩上，双腿好像快撑不住了。Omega的香气再次扑面而来，仍然是无法形容的好闻味道。但这回Dean确定里面至少有一种是猫咪刚洗过吹干的毛皮的软香，让他想起自己曾经把脸埋进猫咪肚皮的感觉。  
这个想法让他鼻子痒痒地抽了一下，想要打喷嚏。可似乎正如Cas所说，过敏只是心理作用，他的鼻子只稍微痒了一下，就再也没有那种感觉了。  
“Dean……我，我不行，浴袍湿了……”  
Cas软绵绵的声音让他也忍不住流出了前液。Dean粗重地喘息着，扫视了一下四周，看着桌上散乱的瓷片和地上长长短短的各种厨刀，决定至少挪到客厅里沙发上再说。这次情欲仍然厚重地压来，Dean却没有了之前那种乌云压顶的感觉，而是真切地感到了每一个细胞似乎都在为能够再次与Omega结合而欢欣。他的下腹发紧，皮肤一片火烫，Cas被他抱在怀里犹如他从未接触过的生物，又好像和他已经认识了几千年。他们是一体的，前一秒似乎还陌生，这一秒他就不明白为什么他们没有一直一直在一起。  
We two—how long we were fool’d。 他想起Summers先生在课堂上念的诗，一下明白了它所有的含义。


	19. Chapter 19

***

Jimmy正坐在自家门口的台阶上，双手握成祈祷的姿势，让John暂时打住了走过去的念头。过了大概五六分钟，Jimmy才松开手，叹息着捂住了脸颊。

“Jimmy，”John在他身旁坐下来，和他一起望向高远的蓝天。夏季的香气与热度明显地减退了，室外即便阳光灿烂，也带上了幽幽的凉意。Jimmy一见到他就下意识挺直了腰背，用又大又蓝的眼睛小心地看着他。

“没事吧？”John问道。Jimmy垂下眼睛，当然不可能没事，只是眼下似乎孩子们的事情更加紧急一些。哦，也许还有孩子们的孩子。他看着Jimmy侧过去的脸，目光沿着精致的下颌线条一直跟到掩盖在衬衣领子下的脖子，很想再往里探寻更多。虽然他们已经在一起经历过一次艰难的发情期，可他其实连Jimmy的身体也没有完全看过，只能从西服规矩的包裹下描摹柔软的腰和圆润的屁股。

“他们大概还需要一点时间……”Jimmy有些羞涩地说，“我出来时Cas有一点激动，他好像一点也没有会怀孕的心理准备。”

“我很抱歉。”

“嗯？”Jimmy一时没有理解他的意思，“Dean只是……”

“不，我很抱歉我擅自调查你，无论出于什么目的这样都不对。”John说。眼下是应该优先考虑孩子们的事没错，他不知道两个孩子在屋里到底怎么谈的，也可能根本还没有时间谈，发情期么，他明白的。但在一切变得更加复杂之前，他想要Jimmy不再因为上午的事生气，一旦Dean和Cas决定好好在一起，并且还打算要孩子的话，他和Jimmy会有更多的事操心。Jimmy好像这才恍然地想起他们之前的争吵，可在John温和而诚挚的注视之下，他最终只是叹了口气。

“没关系了，John，”Omega温顺地摇了摇头，“我一开始也不对，但我真的不是故意瞒着你。”

“我太着急，”急的就像一个十年没有配偶的Alpha。“我相信你说的，我之前的态度……我当时只是想让你不要紧张。”

“没事了，John，”Jimmy微微叹息着，靠在了他的肩上。“可能这么说会让你不高兴，但也许这又是上帝给我的考验。”

“可他不是应该保佑我们不遇到试探，救我们脱离凶险吗？”他确实有点不高兴，但他忍住了。

Jimmy柔和地笑了笑。“上帝有他行事的方式，他精巧地走棋，安排我们的一切，并不是要把棋盘整个掀掉。”

“那我们不管是否选择信仰上帝都没什么用了。”

“不，是否选择信仰他，是选择我们最后的归宿。”

John忍耐了一下，咽下了涌到嘴边的一万句嘲讽，抬起手搂住了Jimmy单薄的肩膀。“按你的逻辑，这句话本身就很傲慢，不觉得吗？对上帝的信仰为什么一开始就存在选择？如果可以选择，为什么我只感到了要挟？”

Jimmy在他怀里仰起了脸，伸手触摸着他长度恰到好处的灰白胡须。“John，Mary的离开并非毫无理由，也并非毫无价值。”

而你又知道了？John摇了摇头，“如果真的有天堂，如果我死后能在天堂和Mary重聚，那你呢？”

Jimmy果然僵住了，出乎意料的是，Omega没有低下他那有着些微自然卷发的脑袋，而是用纯净的蓝眼继续望着他棕绿的眼睛，“也许我正是为此而来。John，我知道你没有看起来这么好。这么多年你根本没有走出来。”

“不要把话题引到我身上，小会计，”John皱起了眉，“你甘愿当一名上帝的奴仆，难道就是为了我能……”

“你让自己活得不像自己，你拒绝活得有生气，好像这就能离死去的她近一点，但这些都是没用的。”Jimmy没有理会他，坚持说完了自己想说的话，“你放弃过。”

“我放弃过，”John对那难得坚持的目光回以凝视，“你不知道那是什么感受。”

“我不知道，”Jimmy摇了摇头，“但我知道别的。我知道我愿意尽一切努力让你最终有让我安心的归宿。”

这种对话居然就这样发生在了Jimmy家门口的台阶上。John看着Jimmy温润却坚定的眼睛，忍住了心头的震动。他们没有说出那个词，但他感到了Jimmy决意实践它的方式。那么他又该如何呢？他想要接受Jimmy的好意，却不愿意接受那同样可能也来自Jimmy所信仰的东西，然而如果一开始就没有信仰，Jimmy也许根本不是他现在所看到的模样。至于上帝的安排……John摇了摇头，自己又算什么人，让上帝安排这么多。

一辆开过去的轿车让两个人突然回归了现实，Jimmy一下又恢复了羞怯的神态，不安地低下了头。John看了看时间，已经快两点了，募捐的小集会应该不久就要开始，这时，Jimmy的腹部却发出了些许的声响。

“抱歉，”Jimmy面红耳赤，“我还没有吃午饭。”

“来我家吧，”John把对方拉起来，“等你吃完东西我们一起去Sunderland家。”

“啊那个……”Jimmy有些紧张，“我没有多余的东西，不知道现金可不可以。”

“你才搬过来，不会有人介意的，”John安抚地拍了拍他的后腰，“或者从我这里拿一些，之前我们清出来不少。”

“那怎么行……”

“我们也算一家人了。”John坏笑了一下。Jimmy会意地红了脸，忍不住又回头望了望自己的家。从Dean和Cas现在都没有出来的状况来看，多半事情在向他喜欢的方向发展。Castiel是不完整的，天使用一束光引领他来到深夜无人的教堂庭院时，他看到的是一只仿佛死去一般的小黑猫，让他虽然疑惑，却如约献出自己一半的灵魂。“你是Omega，这多好，”天使的声音以奇特的方式自动出现在他脑中，并不是从任何方向传来，就好像他自己想到的一样，“这让他也可以孕育生命，平衡……完整。”

可John到底是他的另一个使命，还是他的回报呢？他在高大男人有些疑惑的目光中赶快抛开思绪，快走几步跟了上去。时间不多了，他在John的家里用酸奶泡了水果吃，然后带上Sam一起去了Sunderland家被围住的正在修葺的房屋，所幸庭院还算完好，Shepherd太太摆开了几条桌子，以供大家放置捐献的物品。虽然John捐物时用的是两家的名义，可过意不去的Jimmy还是想办法夹进了一张整钞。

回来时他悄悄地打开了家门，马上被里面扑面而来的发情气味吓得愣在当场。John忍俊不禁地搂着他把门关上，告诉他有可能晚上都得睡在自己家了。这提议让他顿时不知所措，要知道他是不敢冒险和John独处的，虽然他并不觉得John的意思是他们要睡一张床……John的意思不是吗？他不敢求证。

“我还是去酒店，”Jimmy红着脸说，“万一……”

“那就顺其自然。”John毫不在意地回答，拉着他进了家门，“小天使，给我和Sam做顿好吃的吧，隔壁的那两个发情兔子肯定也需要，我们一起准备点。”

这倒是。发情期会持续两到三天，Cas如果没有吃下带抑制效果的避孕药，那么接下来他最好还是别进屋了。两到三天……那会是什么感觉？Jimmy犹豫地遐想了一下，最后决定还是不要自己诱导自己，也许和John在一起并不意味着就要发生什么，太多自我暗示可不好。

John挽起了袖子，准备削土豆皮，Jimmy忍不住露出笑意，伸手把对方卷得不太利索，开始下滑的袖子整齐地翻上来。他不喜欢削土豆皮，John多半是之前注意到了，所以在他拿出土豆时帮起手来。

“你像那个小魔女，”John边削边说，“虽然能用魔法办到一切事情，但是削土豆皮不行，所以她最讨厌削土豆皮了。”

“啊？”Jimmy不解地望向了John，“我？什么？”

“不是小魔女，是大魔法师茨瓦凯尔曼！爸你把普雷斯勒的两部作品弄混了，”Sammy在一旁说道，“小魔女是善良的小魔女，大魔法师可是大坏蛋，是霍森普鲁兹把卡斯帕尔当成佐培尔卖给他去削土豆的。”

John哈哈笑了起来，“我想起来了，那好吧，Jimmy可不是大坏蛋，看来我当不成卡斯帕尔了。”

Jimmy有些不好意思地望向了Sam，“这都是什么故事？”

“《小魔女》和《大盗贼》，”Sam说，“我特别喜欢，以后我有小孩的话一定要给他讲。”

Jimmy情不自禁地看了John一眼，对方带着懒懒的笑意，轻松地把一盘削好的土豆递给他。“好主意，不过可能不用等到你有孩子了，这机会近在眼前。”

Sam睁大了眼睛，“哪里？”

“John！”Jimmy拉了拉他的衬衫下摆，“万一Dean和Cas……”

“我说的是Dean和Cas吗？”John向他眨了眨眼，不顾他一下羞涩得想要把脸埋进土豆盆的样子，笑着转身走了出去，“Sam，Dean的手机还在你那吗？”

“在。”Sam好奇地跟了上来，“Dean和Cas要有孩子了？”

“现在还不知道，”John说，“你对这事怎么看？”

Sam严肃地皱起了眉，仔细地思考起来，“我对这事……看法不错，虽然我不知道为什么他们非得要个孩子，Dean自己还是个幼稚鬼。”

“很快就不是了，”John微笑起来，“Dean会……”

会是比我更好的父亲。John不无酸涩地想。

你放弃过，Jimmy的声音回荡在他脑中，没错，他放弃过，Jimmy说的每句话都没错，失去Mary之后他觉得自己没有资格活得放松和快乐，却让孩子也吃了很多不必要的苦。他想起Sammy还小的时候看到他终于回家，于是哭着跑向他的样子，那画面和Dean幼时从Mary呵护的双臂中走出来，蹒跚学步的身影重叠，Sammy伴着Dean的幻影摔倒在地上时，做父亲的心一下痛得好像要从胸腔里震出来。这会让他停下计划，会陪着孩子们，给Sam念有趣的童话，可一到夜里无眠的时候，对Mary的思念就像巨兽一样吞噬他周围所有的空气，而就算他睡着，梦中的Mary也只是看着他，温柔哀伤，欲言又止。这总是让他不得不再捡起调查的事，离这一切，离所有会让他勾起有Mary在时的幸福回忆的一切，都远一点。

所以，“Sammy？”

“嗯？”

“下周一起去游乐场怎么样？”和Jimmy，和Cas，当然还有肯定不情愿但不得不跟来的Dean。

一脸惊喜的Sammy露出了令他欣慰又辛酸的笑容，眼睛闪闪发亮。


	20. Chapter 20

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，这次比较像真的你。”

躺在床上的两个年轻人四目相对，气还没有喘匀就已经忍不住露出眷恋的微笑，刚刚经历过一次热切交合的身体仍然恋恋不舍地与对方依偎。之前的性爱让两个人都明白了什么叫真正的契合，什么是坦出灵魂般的紧密相联。没有了第一次不正常的狂热，略微舒缓的节奏让彼此把对方每一秒的反应，每一个可爱的回应都能细细咀嚼，慢慢回味。Cas的手指仍着迷地描摹着Dean美丽的眼睛周围，沿着着挺直的鼻梁向下抚摸Dean性感的嘴唇，Dean坏笑着顺势咬了一口他的手指，然后松开牙齿，舔了舔被咬的地方。

“看现在谁是猫咪？”Cas一动不动地懒懒地说。

“我好像干过什么事，”Dean一抬眉毛，回忆了起来，“你在我怀里对我喵的时候，我会趁机把手指伸你嘴里，你的表情真是超搞笑。”

“猫才没有表情，”Cas皱起眉，手指戳了戳Dean的下巴，“都是人类自己的想象而已。”

“是吗？但现在你有了，”Dean的手指伸进深色的乱发，然后挠起了黑色的猫耳朵，“比如……”

“唔……”柔软的猫耳朵被Dean挠得舒服极了，Cas忍不住眯上眼睛把脑袋往Dean手上凑过去。Dean有一点惊讶，虽然仍没有太多清晰的记忆，但他的手十分熟练地揉捏着毛茸茸的耳朵，好像自己知道怎么会让对方满意一般。“你的尾巴蹭我蹭得好开心。”

“它其实不怎么听话啦。”Cas有些不好意思地把缠上Dean大腿的尾巴拽住，使得尾巴尖儿不高兴地拍打起来，一松手就又贴上了Dean的腿。Dean大笑起来，“你在吃尾巴的醋？”

“怎么可能，”Cas认真地说，“它是我的一部分。”

“哎……”Dean意味不明地长出了一口气，躺平下来搂着Cas的肩膀，望向了已经越来越熟悉的天花板。“还是有点不敢相信我和我的猫在一起了。”

“我现在人类的部分更多，”Cas的头枕着他的肩膀，安静地说，“当我需要那种力量时我才变回猫。”

“驱魔时和游戏里像吗？”

“像，游戏很真实，像是有经历的人制作的，”Cas回答，“你的母亲就是那样做的。”

Dean沉默了下来。“可是她既然那么有经验，她那天晚上就不应该开门。”

“……”Cas小心翼翼地看了他一眼，小声地表示了赞同。Mary的勇敢和坚强是少见的，但在听到John的惨叫时，他能感到女驱魔者整个人的气息都变得摇摇欲坠，无论他如何阻止……他现在还记得Mary开门时左眼流下眼泪的模样，让他伏低身体所发出的威胁呜呜声也陡然中断。然而现在不需要告诉Dean，在自己把一切都清晰地回忆起来时，Cas最需要做到的是保持自己的稳定，不可以像之前那样在本就一头雾水的Dean面前过度情绪化，等到Dean真正回忆起那夜的惨状时，Dean会更加需要他的帮助。现在想起自己要去掉标记的鲁莽行为让他后怕不已，可之前的他也迷茫和害怕得实在无法形容，还好Dean阻止了他。这让他顿时懂得什么是苦涩的甜蜜，虽然一切曾经艰难，但他和Dean都不会独自面对。当年可爱的小男孩成长得丝毫不令人失望，让Castiel又想对他发出呼噜呼噜的声音，想用脸颊使劲地蹭他。

“说起来上帝为什么不干脆让天使消灭所有邪恶就好了？”对他的想法毫不知情的Dean手指在他肩背上无意识地划着圈，望着天花板问道。

“这句话可太‘人类’了，”Cas轻轻叹了口气，“我不知道答案，但用人类的逻辑和善恶观念来揣测造物主肯定是不行的。”

“好像也有道理。”Dean耸了耸肩。这可不是典型的枕边谈话，刚刚做完爱就说这些让气氛凉得有些快，还好紧贴的身体如此契合，温暖的爱意仍然缠绵在彼此之间。他有一搭没一搭地抚摸着Cas光滑的身体，直到一声饥饿的咕噜声清晰地从他胃部传出来，接着是Cas的，两个年轻人忍不住相视而笑，才意识到已经是傍晚了。

“我们得吃点东西，”Dean爬了起来，没有感到原本以为会有的疲惫与劳累，反而整个人除了急需进食以外，仍然保持着精力充沛的状态，如果能拿这个状态去比赛的话真是不敢想象，他跳了跳，做了几个盘带动作，然后转身停住想象中的足球时，Castiel正好坐了起来，饶有兴致地歪头看着他。

“我帅吗？”

Cas认真地点点头，眼里闪过令他喜欢的欣喜又羞涩的光芒。他看着Cas用薄毯子包裹住身体站了起来，让他忍不住去拽那条毯子，直到Cas提醒Dean别忘了Jimmy可能会在，才让他松手让两个人都用同一条毯子裹住了重要部位，嬉笑着下了楼。

“我叫外卖吧……”昏暗的屋子十分安静，想也知道Jimmy不会好意思呆在家里的。Dean的话在看到厨房里的餐桌时消失在了喉咙里，Cas搭着他的肩膀望过去，看到桌上摆了两大盘油光酥亮的烤肉，还有一个份量十足的派。一想到Jimmy趁他们在床上翻滚得热火朝天时是怎么偷偷摸摸匆匆忙忙地送来这些吃的，又惊慌失措地离开的样子，Dean就觉得又感激又好笑。他们把两张椅子拉在一起并肩坐下，马上不顾形象地吃了起来。

“我饿得能吃下一头斑马。”Dean说。

“我知道这个！”Cas开心地说，“是辛巴说的对不对？”

“哎，”Dean笑着摇了摇头，“真不敢想象你这样的小呆瓜在学校里得怎么过日子。”

“我成绩挺好的。”Cas显然没理解他的弦外之音。

“说起来你还没有去学校报道，”Dean说，“等你去的时候就已经是我的……我的Omega了。”

Cas舔了舔手指，因为这个话题而露出了有些困扰的神情。“这会让人嘲笑我们吗？”

“没人敢嘲笑你男人，”Dean笑了起来，绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，“当然会有人忍不住开玩笑的，我已经能想到是谁了，但是相信我，他不会有恶意的。”

“那……我在自我介绍时应该提起我们的关系吗？”

“随便，反正味道瞒不住的。”Dean说着用鼻子蹭了蹭Cas的颈间，这时两人的气息都变得如此温柔，就像风停雨收后阳光初现，和风所带来的泥土与花草融合在一起的大地的味道，让人一闻就想起映射虹光的露珠和被骤然洗过般的晴空。Cas的头向他亲昵地靠过来，说的话却有点煞风景。“我们吃完之后去洗澡，还得换床单。”

因为这让他想起Jimmy大概晚上会识趣地不回来了，而Jimmy会去什么地方呆着他想也想得到。自己和Cas的结合反而给父亲带来了机会，这想法让他一时不是很开心。可内心深处他感到了自己和父亲那冰冻的心结似乎在裂开和融化，尽管他还是不能原谅父亲冰冷和蛮横的态度，可他似乎能想象失去所爱之后会给一个人带来多重的伤痕。

“干什么都行，”Dean用双臂环住Omega柔顺的身体，“只要别离开我。”

“我不会的，”Cas摸了摸他的左臂上方，“你看。”

Dean侧过脸，Cas的指尖离开所触摸的那块皮肤之后所显示出来的景象让他不由得睁大了眼睛。就在他结实优美的上臂三角肌下方有一块仿佛被灼伤过的痕迹，在原本平整的皮肤上凹处了几处形状，一块较大的近似于三角形的，还有四个椭圆形的小点。

“等等……”他好像认出来那是什么了，尤其是把这个图形在脑子里上下颠倒之后。

“是我留下的，”Cas的神色里有一点点小小的得意，接着却是深深的遗憾。“这就是我和Mary的交易。”

“……”Dean皱起了眉，等等，交易又是怎么回事？“你要不要一次把所有的事说清楚……？”

“今晚过后你大概会想起所有的事了，”Cas不好意思地回答，“但在你看到它之前我也没有必要提起来。那天晚上就算我和Mary联合也不可能有胜算的，所以我们另辟蹊径。我代表恶魔和她做了交易，只要你忘记一切，恶魔就不能袭击你们。”

“我不太明白……”Dean皱起了眉，“那我现在为什么又要想起来……”

“因为时间。我的能力只够一年的契约，所以我又用所有的命换了9年。”Cas舔了舔他唇角沾着的奶油，“不要露出这样的表情，还好我是猫啦。”

Dean叹了口气。“……我有这么重要吗？”

“并没有，虽然出于我不知道的原因，但当时恶魔要的是Sam，”Cas坦诚地说，“只不过让你失忆是个很好的隔绝方式。不相信的人是难以侵入的，比如John。”

“好吧，这还真是比游戏里复杂多了。”Dean又想叹气了，弄了半天是Sam哦，眼下他也不知道自己和弟弟哪个更倒霉一点了，但无论如何，有Cas在，还是他比较幸运一点？“现在我都知道了，Sam会有事吗？”

“不是有我在了吗？”Cas不满地说，“我现在很厉害的。”

“看不出来，”Dean咧嘴一笑，“还不是得听我的。”

调戏的话语还没说完，浅蓝色宝石般的眼眸就黯淡了一下，Dean在里面看到了自己终于恍然大悟的模样。

 

****


	21. Chapter 21

最终他睡的是Dean的房间。这很奇怪，但John不同意他住在外面，他也不想离Cas太远，何况John已经殷勤地帮他换了新的床品。然而想想这张床属于一个发情期的青少年，而且正在和他的孩子翻云覆雨，Jimmy就还是觉得满心不妥。他大睁着眼睛，在听到John洗漱完毕，似乎也就寝了之后，又安静地等待了好一阵子，才裹着毯子，抱着枕头轻手轻脚地走去客厅。

屋子很黑，他适应了一下清浅的月光，根据记忆勉强判断出了沙发的位置，摸索着把枕头放在沙发的一头，然后很慢很慢地爬上去，担心沙发会因为重量而发出摩擦声，惊醒那个有着灰白胡须，看似严肃，却总是在一句话还没说完时就带上微笑的男人。

终于安置好身体之后他在柔软的沙发垫子上舒了口气，虽然知道现在感到舒服，但因为缺少必要的支撑，第二天醒来时难免腰酸背痛。可是打心底里他也不想真的住到酒店去，一想到第二天一睁眼就能看见John，他根本就不想离开。他想起刚搬来时，自己就是缩在这张沙发上，John坐在对面攥着他的手，给他注射抑制剂。回想起抑制剂带来的寒意，Jimmy忍不住颤栗着裹紧了毯子，继而回忆起之后在树林里和John拥抱在一起时是多么令人心醉神迷的暖热，让他觉得自己从未如此真实。太久没有被那样索求过，需要过，让他压抑多年的想要紧紧依偎着什么人的Omega心态一下释放得覆水难收，以前他只要规规矩矩地吃药，按部就班地生活，就不会有这么多乱七八糟的想法和烧灼般的渴求，可现在他却几乎无时无刻不在想着John，John浓密的眉毛，笑起来温和又宠溺的眼睛，眼周让人怜爱的皱纹，还有修得齐整的灰白胡须中性感的嘴唇，洁白的牙齿，故意用低哑的嗓音叫他Jimmy，叫他小会计。为什么啊，这个普普通通的名字被他叫出来会这么好听，总让他情不自禁地害羞起来，好像才发现做Jimmy是这么幸福的事。

还有那些吻……那些拥抱。Alpha宽阔的肩膀，修长的双腿，站着的时候是那样稳定坚实，在等他下班出门时却喜欢懒懒地倚着美得令人惊叹的英帕拉，对他微笑着一扬下巴，那一瞬间仿佛生命的定格，能让他忘记一切。蓝天白云下有John在看着他，他想不出还有什么能比这更美好了。

Jimmy无声地叹息着，在黑暗中捂住了脸。在这样寂静和私密的夜里抛去一切顾虑，真实地面对内心时，他就发现心里除了John之外什么都没有了，连上帝，连Cas都似乎被月光般的轻纱朦胧地隔绝在外，脑子里全是John的每一个表情，说过的每一句话，做过的每一个小动作，即便是毫无意义的一次皱眉，从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，卷起袖子灵巧地用小刀给土豆削皮，都能让他在回忆中反复播放，一帧一帧地观赏和惊叹。

能说什么呢？Jimmy按了按心口，里面已经因为难以名状的爱泛出了宜人的疼。从小母亲就叮嘱他一旦到了发情期一定要好好保护自己，不要因为生理的驱使而把自己给了什么窝囊废，不要像不少Omega一样稀里糊涂地在第一次发情时就定了终身。他牢记在心，所以直到遇到Roger时才尝试着和Alpha相处，结果却给自己留下了难以磨灭的伤痕。而看看Cas和Dean，顺着生理机制在第一次发情时定终身似乎也没什么不好。Cas这么好，当然会遇到Dean这样好的Alpha。年轻的Alpha简直和John是一个模子里刻出来的，Dean也许自己会否认，但或许正是因为这种相似才让他们彼此之间这么相斥，一个家里可不需要两个专制的Alpha。

那么等Dean和Cas发情结束之后该怎么办呢……想到切实的问题时，困意和焦躁开始沉沉地笼了上来。Jimmy小声地打了个呵欠，决定今晚不多想了，反正这是可以和John商量的事，他不会再像以前一样，需要独自面对了。

“嗨，”小小的声音在他身旁响起，Jimmy吓了一跳，猛地睁开了眼睛，看到Sam正蹲在沙发旁，好奇地看着他。“Sam？怎么了？”

“对不起，我还以为你睡着了，”Sam说。之前那声“嗨”也确实不够惊醒真正睡着的人，Sam没打算吵醒他。

“没关系，我醒着呢，”Jimmy伸手摸了摸Sam柔软的头发，突然意识到这样有些造次。他不是Sam的亲人，就算Cas会和Dean在一起，眼下他也不算Sam的任何人。可Sam并不介意，反而换了个比较舒服的姿势坐在了沙发旁铺着的地毯上。“你为什么要睡在这里？你也喜欢睡沙发吗？”

他没漏掉那个“也”字，小孩子对睡在床以外的地方总有按捺不住的新鲜感，Sam得等到再长大一些之后才会喜欢呆在卧室里，并把门锁得紧紧的，像所有青春期少年一样。而柔和的银白色月光下Sam清秀得像个小女孩，Jimmy觉得自己实在没办法想象他也是个Alpha，以后会变得像Dean一样叛逆又温柔。

“说不上喜欢，但偶尔睡睡也挺有趣的，”Jimmy笑着轻声回答，“你呢？下楼来是想要吃点什么吗？要不要给你热一点牛奶？”

Sam摇了摇头，“我刚刚上厕所来着，我睡不着。”

“哦？”Jimmy有些意外，“怎么了？”

“我在想事情，我觉得最近家里不太平静，”Sam露出了忧虑的神情，让稚气未脱的小脸看起来又好笑又让人心疼。“你觉得我爸说一起去游乐场玩是认真的吗？我担心现在太开心了，最后他又说不去了。”

“哦，Sammy，”Jimmy脱口而出，从沙发上起身坐到了孩子身旁，用毯子的另一头裹住了他。“我想……应该是认真的？John有失言过吗？”

“有过几次，”Sam轻描淡写地说，“说好了要去看Dean比赛，说好了要看我的戏剧表演，最后一刻出现的却总是Bobby。”

“……我很抱歉，”Jimmy叹了口气，“大人……有时候……”

“我明白，”Sam说着把头往他的肩上靠了靠，“但是我最不喜欢的就是Dean因为这些事和爸爸吵架，所以去游乐场的事情我打算先不告诉Dean，等到下周爸爸真的要去了再说。你也帮忙保密，好吗？”

原来如此。Jimmy认真地点点头，心想一定要提醒John这次言出必行。“好，我不会和Dean说的。”

“嗯，”Sam似乎终于安心了，仰起脸望向了他，“Dean还会回来住吗？他是不是以后要和Cas住在一起了？”

“这个……”Jimmy有些为难地思考起来，“他们俩肯定是要住在一起的，但是住在哪里嘛……”

“还是说Cas要住到我们家来？那你就只剩一个人了。”

“这也有可能……”他会只剩一个人吗？童言稚语有时候单纯得就像一把直直插过来的刀，躲不开又挺疼的。

“别担心。”sam突然说道。Jimmy不解地歪头看着他，“什么？”

“要是你担心一个人住会被欺负，我会随时过去保护你的。”Sam握住了拳头，“Dean也会的，还有爸爸。”

Jimmy忍不住用毯子用力裹住了Sam，被孩子纯真的善意又感动得一时不知说什么好。“谢谢你，Sam。你喜欢Cas住过来吗？”

“当然，”Sam不假思索地回答，“虽然Cas有时候怪怪的，但他让Dean很开心，我喜欢这样。”

“是吗？”Jimmy好奇地问。虽然他知道Dean在意Cas，Cas则别提多在意Dean了，他们是完全契合的一对儿，但两个孩子私下的相处他见得倒不多。

“真的，”Sam认真地解释了起来，“他们在一起时Dean总是笑得气都喘不过来，我都不知道哪里好笑，但他就是笑个不停。”

“那可真是太好了，”Jimmy不知不觉地也翘起了嘴角，脑中描摹着Dean对着Cas开怀大笑的模样，觉得年轻真好。可没过一会，Dean的笑颜就渐渐地幻化成了John的面容，带着那双喜欢凝视着他的眼睛。

Sam打了个呵欠，揉了揉眼睛。“我要去睡了，Jimmy，晚安。”

“晚安，Sammy。”他好想亲亲这孩子的额头，这与Dean截然不同的乖巧但是同样可爱的孩子。“我送你上楼吧。”

他把毯子完全裹在了只穿睡衣的Sam身上，并拿出手机给Sam照亮。在Sam踏实地睡下之后，他才抱着毯子准备回到客厅里去。可当他轻轻地带上Sam的卧室门时，耳后的毛发却突然微微一炸，感到了背后出现的熟悉气息和热度。一双修长有力的手臂绕到他身前搂住了他，让他陷入了一个温暖的怀抱。

“嘘……”John低沉沙哑的声音轻轻响起，让Jimmy恍惚了一下，之前因为Sam的出现而平复下去的那种宜人的渴切痛感又涌了上来，让他的心思摇摇欲坠。

“John……”Jimmy觉得自己紧张得就快融化了，“你做什么？”

John的回答是用带着胡茬的脸磨蹭他的颈侧，居高临下地轻轻咬住他的左侧耳朵。“我不知道？”

“可是现在——”他想着一门之隔的不知有没有睡着的Sam，小声地抗议，“现在不对。”

“但是抱着你好舒服，”John低哑地说，又是那种带着性感已极的颗粒摩擦感的音质，“这是什么睡衣？摸起来真好。”

“只是莫代尔……”Jimmy已经快站不住了，John火热的手抚摸他的手臂，他的腰侧，顺势来到了腿上，离腿间的私密部位只差那么一点地游走。“不要这样……”

他想知道John是不是发情状态，但又害怕嗅闻到Alpha的气息令自己也失去控制，一时不知道是不是该屏住呼吸。他想挣扎，结果却只是被John带着踉跄地后退了一步。

“这也是莫代尔吗？”John轻柔地问，手指探进了他的睡衣下摆，接触到他胯骨上微凉的薄薄肌肤。Jimmy失控地猛然仰起了脸，头靠着John的肩膀差点叹息着尖叫出声。Alpha似乎早有准备，手掌适时地捂住了他的嘴唇。他的手无力地抓着John抚摸他的手腕，想要拿开，更想要它抚摩得再用力一点。等他几乎整个人都瘫软下来时，John才转过他的身体，迎面抱住了他，让他更清晰地感到了对方的灼热。

“John，”Jimmy不安地叫道，“Dean和Cas现在需要我们。”

“我知道，”John说，“我知道。”

然后年长的男人露出了他最喜欢的那种微笑，“所以你是说，等崽子们过了发情期就没问题了，是吗？”


	22. Chapter 22

John听起来像是要放弃了，手却没有离开。Alpha的手心火烫，粗糙的手掌擦过他的胯骨，按在他的小腹上，那里马上回应般地一阵酸甜的疼痛。现在面对面的姿势下，他能感到对方坚实的身体正贴着那还带着手心余温的地方，勃起的部位危险地一摩擦，让Jimmy体内深处涌出了并不陌生的异样感觉。

“嗯……”他听到自己小小的呜咽声，像是某种迷迷糊糊的小动物。John搂着他后腰的手臂收得更紧了，他想抗议，却发现对方这么做是有理由的，因为他的全部重量几乎都已经倚在了John的身上，他的额头无力地靠在Alpha的颈窝。John的呼吸声大了起来，年长的男人似乎在有意地深呼吸着调整心跳与气息的节奏。Jimmy了解这是Alpha自控的方式，他想起了在树林里时John对他说过的话，不要挣扎，不要求饶，等John的意识完全恢复就好。

尽管他是这么想的，他却能感到全身的细胞都在哭泣，控诉他居然要拒绝这样好的一个Alpha。他的心脏在胸口中不甘地猛烈跳动，同时他还能感到另一种震颤的共鸣。John的心跳得和他一样快，他们的节奏几乎要完全吻合在一起。黑暗像某种邪恶的无形生物，缠裹他们紧紧依偎的身躯，带来的孤独感让他只想在John的气息中沉溺，永远地处于对方的庇护之下。

可现在不行……他朦胧地想着Cas和Dean，现在不行，不只是Cas和Dean的事，他知道，还有别的事让他忧虑，让他害怕和担心。John的呼吸突然顿了一下，Jimmy诧异地抬起头，努力想要辨认Alpha脸上的表情，却突然感到一阵眩晕。

“唔！”他抽了口气，发现之前的眩晕是因为突然的失重和姿势的改变。John抱着他的双腿把他扛到了肩上，他虚软的身体马上自动弯折了下去，他的手下意识地抓住了对方的睡裤，却无法阻止John向前行走的步伐。

“John……”他低声叫道，“不要……”

Alpha把他带进了洒满夜灯柔和光芒的卧室，锁上了门，然后小心地把他放到了床上。Jimmy几乎要窒息了，卧室里Alpha的气息浓厚得像奶油芝士，几乎能用餐刀刮起来，他的身体马上像发烧般燥热，又莫名地觉得冷，他不知道自己在颤抖，只知道想要抬起头看一眼John都变得勉强起来。

“John……你……”他这才看到Alpha只穿了睡裤，赤裸着精瘦的上半身，肩膀宽阔而有力，手臂肌肉并没有很庞大，轮廓却完全显出了硬质，粗壮的血管从手背攀沿而上，昭示着Alpha式的力量与支配。“……说了等等……”

“Jimmy，”John一开口他就差点哭了起来，参杂着强烈欲望的声音让他完全无法承受，“你觉得现在这样真的能等吗？”

他努力抬起手，握住了对方正在从他睡衣下摆潜入的手。“John，我……”

John的双手抓住他的睡衣下摆，缓慢而有力地向两边撕扯。薄薄的布料裂开的声音不知为何让Jimmy把想说的话都咽了下去，只是愣愣地看着灰色的布料分开两侧，露出他腹部的皮肤。

“不……不……”他下意识地用手遮挡，之前模糊的忧虑具象了起来，他努力蜷缩，不想让John看到他所暴露出来的身体。那是羞耻的，难堪的秘密，是他人生中最绝望时刻无法摆脱的提醒。“不行，不要看……”

他说出来了，伴随着涌上眼眶的热意，可是他不可能拦得住志在必得的Alpha。John把他的灰色睡衣撕开到了领口，柔软的布料彻底失去了遮蔽他的作用，他的身体在之前还感叹过的结实手臂中畏怯地发抖。

“笨蛋，”John没有阻拦他抱住身体的动作，火热的手掌转而来到了他的脸颊上，“我之前已经摸出来了。”

是的，能摸出来的，Jimmy自己也知道，他抱着自己时仍能感到肌肤光滑却不平整，有着微小的，连绵的崎岖。他的皮肤白皙，比皮肤更白的是那些细细的伤痕，他不需要记得当时发生的事，却一直都能看到那可怕的一天里那个暴力的Alpha是怎么对待他的。

“很难看……”Jimmy哽咽着说，“它们消除不掉……”

还遍布全身。他不知道这会让John有什么感觉，原本他就担心自己禁欲太久，不知迎合的身体就足够乏味了，再加上这么多的瑕疵，他最怕的就是John一时动情要了他，却在清醒之后流露出后悔的念头。

John也在打量，他纤细的手臂并不能遮盖多少，只是象征性地不让Alpha一览无遗。“我……我应该早点告诉你的，这样很倒胃口吧……”

John叹了口气，“你是应该早点告诉我。”

“对不起……”Jimmy微微扭开头，遗憾地离开了John的掌心。John似乎无奈地摇了摇头，Jimmy不敢看他的脸，只觉得尴尬得快死了。

因为他似乎还把John的床弄湿了。可John的手抬起了他的下巴，大拇指的指腹摩挲着他柔软的下唇。他的眉眼终于不再低垂，犹豫地望向了John。对方神情柔和，只有眼睛道出星火般明亮旺盛的情热。“可我的胃口还是好得能把你完全吞下。”

他还想说什么，可John的嘴唇已经覆上了他的。呼吸之间John的手沿着他的肩膀爱抚而下，在腰肢最纤细的地方来回流连了两次，仍然继续往下。这次轮到睡裤了，同样的在John手中不堪一击。在感到他微弱的抗议呜咽时，John退开亲吻，笑了起来。

“我想说我给你买新的，但我其实并不想。如果我还年轻气盛，现在已经把你所有的衣服都毁了。”John一边低声诉说，一边舔吻着他的下颌与颈项，“让你只能穿着我的衣服，衣摆若隐若现地盖着你那湿答答的小屁股……”

Jimmy羞怯地呻吟起来，心里却不敢相信这一切真的在发生。他们并没有处于发情期，却让事情一步步滑向了那个结果。可这样也不错，他们是清醒的，除了信息素的功效，还有真正链接心灵的轻怜慢爱。John仍想要他，不管他是不是对身体不够完美而自卑。年长Alpha的占有欲并不像年轻人那样是爆发式的，John耐心，体贴，循序渐进，却总是知道在适当的地方适当地欺负他一下，让他心中甘之若饴。睡裤也完全脱离了他的腿，同样细密的白色旧伤痕露出来时John亲吻了上去，舌尖在那层层叠叠的凸起上划过。

“可怜的小东西，”John说，却在看着他湿透的白色内裤时露出了邪恶的笑容。

“呜！”Jimmy闭上眼睛，忍耐不住地弓起了腰。John的双手把他的大腿分开，舌头有力地隔着内裤舔舐和顶弄他的入口。从未被如此对待过的Jimmy感到电流窜过双腿，接着它们似乎就完全不是自己的了。灰白的胡茬扎到了腿间细嫩的皮肤，又痒又疼，可这和他敏感处传来的感觉一比完全不值一提。John坏坏地把那点碍事的布料拨到一边，直接舔上了那有着光润的粉红色泽，还在不断地吐出露珠般汁液的地方。Jimmy哭泣般地尖叫，难耐地伸直了手臂，抓住了John粗硬厚密的短发。“John！这、这太……”

“太舒服了吗？”年长的Alpha故意反问，“可我还什么都没做呢。”

明明已经在……Jimmy气促地想反驳，却在John持续地舔吻中只发出了撒娇般的鼻音。相比整个过程来说这确实只是刚开始而已，可他已经觉得自己快要化掉了，快感接连不断地涌上来，别说是John灵活的舌头，哪怕只是一次稍微用力的呼吸，都能让他全身泛过一阵电流，他完全不敢想象接下来自己会变成什么样子。John的手指试探性地抚摸已经柔软的入口，指尖慢慢地突破已经不大的阻力，没入到了第二个指节，然后指腹朝上，有目的地继续深入和摸索起来，直到Jimmy的身体突然一阵乱颤。Omega的眼睛惊讶地瞪大了，陌生的快感让他发出了无声的叫喊。

“是这里了？”John安慰地吻了吻Omega的腿根，并不等待那连气都喘不过来的小东西出声回答。肠壁上平时紧闭的内部性器入口此时已经微微开启，在他的手指戳进去时甚至贪婪地吸附上来，承诺着一旦Alpha的东西插入进来时会有多么无上的享受。Jimmy的表情却仍然无辜，那总是让John心生怜爱的下垂眼轻轻眨着，为身体内部陌生又奇异的感觉而困惑，不知不觉中张开的嘴唇却似乎在哀求更多。John的扩张工作进行到三根手指时就再也按捺不住了，他撑起身体，把Jimmy顺从的双腿弯折起来，让Jimmy自己伸手抱住。Omega羞耻得几乎又要哭出来，湿润的眼睛在看到他腿间沉重垂坠的器官时露出了难以置信的神色。

“这不可能的，”Jimmy有些惊慌地说，双手却仍然乖乖地勾着自己的腿，“太、太大了……”

“谢谢夸奖，”John略显得意地笑了笑，声音低沉，“你会喜欢的。”

“我……”Jimmy又发出了那种不知道怎么形容的小声音，舌尖不安地舔了舔嘴唇后，仿佛鼓起勇气般地望向了John，“我喜欢。”

John打了个冷颤，年长的男人绿色的眼睛颜色更深了。在Jimmy完全进入Omega淫浪的状态之前，这种羞怯的服从和不成章法的勾引简直能让他铭记到进入坟墓。他一只手托着Omega柔软的臀肉，一只手扶着自己的性器抵在了诱人的入口上。

“喜欢什么？”他故意问道。Jimmy咬住了下唇，为难地看了看他，然后小声地回答了他的问题。“喜欢你。喜欢John，喜欢John的一切。”

 

 

***


End file.
